Yes, It Can Be
by Random Inspiration
Summary: Kim and Ron went through a lot during their high school years.  This is a look at what happened during some of the off-screen moments through the four seasons.  Mostly really short chapters.
1. Diablo Sauce

**Title: ****Yes, It Can Be**

**Summary: **_**Kim and Ron went through a lot during their high school years. This is a look at what happened during some of the off-screen moments through the four seasons. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Kim Possible is the creation of Disney, I don't own it. Nuff said**_**.**

**Author's Notes: 1) Read and enjoy, and please review! Reviews that say you like it are nice, but reviews that say ****why**** you like it are better. **

**2) The chapters go in order of what I think the storyline is and not episode release dates. Example "Sink or Swim" has to come after "Attack of the Killer Bebes" because Ron wouldn't have been on the cheer squad yet. **

**3) This story will serve as a prequel to another Kim-Ron FanFic I'm writing that will be titled "Deep Within".**

**4) I want to thank ThePerfectImp for being the Beta for this story. After I originally published "Yes, It Can Be"; he came on board and went through the entire story to help me improve it.**

**Chapter 1: Diablo Sauce**

* * *

"See Kim, detention isn't so bad," Ron said as he was sitting across from Kim in the Bueno Nacho Booth.

"Yeah, it was really no big in the end. I'm just not going to make a habit of doing it. Come to think of it, why were you in detention Ron? I don't recall Barkin giving you any for today."

"Well, umm, actually he sorta did. He has it out for me you kn-.."

"He does not have it out for you Ron."

Interrupting the conversation was the voice-over at Bueno Nacho, "Order #5 - Chimerito Meal Grande Sized".

As Ron was coming back with his order, Kim took a look into her compact.

"Grande sizing Ron?" Kim asked as he sat down after coming back with his order.

"I told you Kim, chases make me hungry. We went into Barkin's detention after the chase and I never got to eat. So Grande sizing this meal is crucial."

"Speaking of the detention, what exactly did Barkin give you the detention for?"

"Oh that. It was for… OH NO!"

"What? It couldn't have been that bad."

"It's horrific. I forgot the Diablo Sauce. I'll be back."

Kim could only roll her eyes as Ron walked over to the counter to pick up his precious Diablo Sauce. As she looked up she thought to herself. I _wonder how long it is going to take them to put on new roof on this place. I hope it's before the next thunderstorm._

* * *

Steve Barkin had finished his reports for the day. He glanced over his paperwork one more time to check for accuracy. Vinny, Junior, and Big Mike all got detention for their usual shenanigans. Kim Possible got hers for being tardy on three separate occasions this month. The principal started reading the report for Ron Stoppable.

"Ugh. I don't think I'll ever understand Stoppable," Barkin said to the emptiness of his office as he looked over the report. This was the first time he had ever had a student point out to him that he should get detention. Granted helping another student skip detention was an offense for detention itself. Steve Barkin would have never thought of that on the spot though, given the explosion of the Nano-Tick that was in Classroom 12 only a few hours ago. _First he says he'll pass when I ask if he wants a piece of this in the hallway for Possible's first detention. Then he tells me he should be getting detention in Bueno Nacho. _"Ugh! I'm thinking about it too much. Besides tomorrow is another day and I need to be sharp to keep everyone in line."

After speaking to himself to bring closure to the day's events, Mr. Barkin filed the accounts of what occurred in detention. He turned off the lights, walked out of his office, and shut the door. As he walked away, he thought to himself, _Voluntarily going to detention. I will probably never see that again in my years as a principal. Stoppable is one strange character._


	2. BonDiggity Dancer

**Chapter 2: Bon-Diggity Dancer**

Kim walked out into the cool air of the night. Gathering her nerve, she said, "Enjoy the Spirit Dance Josh?"

"It was cool," he replied casually.

After walking a little further, Kim spoke up again as the school started to disappear over the hills, "Sorry again about destroying your first banner and all. The second one was pretty sweet. Where did you come up with the idea for the dancers you painted on the banner?"

"Actually it came from your friend, the guy at the cheerleading practice."

"Ron?"

"Yeah him. It was that phrase, _Bon-Diggity Dancer_."

Kim slightly cringed at that memory. Especially, how Ron with no shame practically announced to everyone in the gym that she was crushing on Josh Mankey. "Well, Ron does have his moments," she replied.

"I was surprised he wasn't at the dance. Do you know why he wasn't there? He seemed very spirited about the whole thing this week."

Realization flashed across Kim's mind. _Ron was still in that closet_. _I left Ron locked in the JANITOR'S CLOSET!_

"Ron's still in the closet! Sorry Josh, but I gotta run. Catch you later."

Josh simply replied, "Sure thing," as Kim took off towards the school grounds.

* * *

Quickly going through the fronts doors, she made her way to the janitor's closet. As she opened it, she immediately starting saying, "Ron, I'm so sorry I…." Kim trailed off as she saw Ron asleep, using a mop head as a pillow. _Only Ron could fall asleep like that_, she thought to herself. Walking over to him, she poked his head. "Sleepyhead, rise and shine."

Rolling his eyes open, Ron sat up and said," Oh, hi KP."

"Sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it. It's their loss that they couldn't see my **bon-diggity** moves," Ron said as he gave a quick dance pose.

"Oh, I'm sure the loss was epic," she replied as she controlled her sarcasm.

Following some awkward silence as they walked out of the school, Ron looked over at Kim who seemed to be lost in some thought. He asked, "So, how did things go with Mankey at the dance?"

Kim's voice went perky as she said, "Fantastic. It was spakin' the whole night. Didn't even have any missions come up to ruin the mood."

An ear to ear smile appeared on Ron's face as he replied, "sounds great." At this point, they had reached Ron's house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kim."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ron."

As Kim walked away, she thought to herself, _WHEW. Glad he wasn't upset about getting locked in a closet._

As she walked away, Ron thought to himself, _she looked like she really enjoyed herself tonight. Her eyes really shine when she's happy. _Ron did a little dance jig as he made his way up the driveway to his home as he said aloud "Bon-Diggity Dancer."


	3. And A Soda

**Chapter 3: And A Soda**

Ron said, "Exchange it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"We've got some down time. You want to head to the mall now?" Ron asked after he had finished wolfing down the rest of his food.

"Sure, why not," Kim replied.

As they got up from their seats, Kim continued, "I know I apologized for being jealous that you were succeeding in something I was struggling at. I never did apologize for dragging you into the job with me. I shouldn't have gone behind you back like that."

"Oh well, it worked out in the end," he replied without giving it a second thought.

Seeing how quickly Ron had moved on from it all, Kim thought to herself, _that is so like him. If things turn out well, that's all that ever seems to matter_.

About halfway to the mall, Kim asked, "So Ron, What's at the mall that you want to see? I know this trip isn't just so I can exchange this Club Banana Jacket."

"I figure I go check out the video gamage. It's going to be badical!"

Kim said, "Yeeeeaaaah, well when we get there, I'll head to Club Banana and you can check out the video gamage with Rufus."

"Meetcha in the food court when I'm done then KP?"

"Sounds like a plan Ron."

* * *

As Kim walked over to Club Banana, Ron headed to the other side of the mall. Getting to the video game store, he saw the price of the Fortress Game upgrade in the window. "Uh Oh," he said to himself as he realized he actually didn't have enough money to buy it after buying the jacket for Kim yesterday. He was about to walk away when he notice a huge for sale sign in the store.

Entering he noticed it was a Zombie Mayhem 2 display. "Now that is lucky Rufus. My copy got fried last week, now I can get a replacement. Booyah!."

"Uh,huh," Rufus replied to Ron's Booyah.

Walking out of the video store, Ron headed for the food court's Bueno Nacho.

* * *

As Kim walked out of Club Banana, she said to herself, "Should have known it from this month's catalog. Not much to choose from this month. At least I got a gift card out of it. I'll just use it when some better merchandise comes in."

"Yo Kim OVER HERE."

Kim turned to the direction of the shout and saw Ron sitting in the food court with a Bueno Nacho bag at the table. Walking up to him she said, "Got your game now?"

"Saw something better. You remember when your brothers fried my Zombie Mayhem 2 game last week?"

"Yes, the gadget they used the circuitry in put a hole in my floor. What of it?" Kim replied as she rolled her eyes in annoyance at the memory.

"I got a replacement cartridge for it. Oh, almost forgot, I got this too. Here, catch!" Ron said as he tossed a bottle at Kim.

"Okay?" Kim said as the caught the bottle.

"It's the soda that I owe you from the jinx inside the giant cheese wheel." Ron said answering her question.

"And you tossed it at me?"

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't open that for about 5 minutes. Just to be safe."

"Well thanks for the soda Ron," she said as she put the bottle into her backpack.

"You're welcome KP."


	4. The Ride Home

**Chapter 4: The Ride Home**

"So, Officer Hobble, which car still has seats left to lift us home?"

"Well Miss Possible, I have the front seat in my car open, plus the back seat."

"I call back seat!" Ron exclaimed.

As he and Rufus rushed by Kim to get into the car Kim thought to herself, _and it was only a few minutes ago he was asking if he could call the shots on our next mission_.She just grinned as she got into the passenger seat.

As the car pulled away from Camp Wannaweep, Kim looked out of the passenger window. _Man it sure has been crazy these past few weeks_, she thought as her mind started reminiscing.

* * *

"Counting on the fact she'll only last a month?" Ron asked.

"I give her two weeks tops," replied Kim.

The two friends walked out of the gym after the cheerleading meeting was over towards Bueno Nacho. After ordering they sat down in their booth. "Thanks for all your help with the past mission Ron."

"For?" Ron asked as he had his mouth partially full of food. "Oh, wait I know. Don't worry KP selling those chocolates was no biggie, you know, with Rufus doing most of the selling."

"I meant with Killigan. While Will Du and I were researching Killigan, you were the one who noticed the golf ball bomb heading our way. Plus you asked the questions we needed to know with Professor Green."

"Never really thought about it, but speaking of Killigan, when do you think they'll finish mowing all the grass?

"If they give a bunch neighborhood kids five bucks, it shouldn't take too long," Kim replied with a grin.

* * *

_Ron is definitely more aware than I sometimes give him credit for. Plus the whole time I started to complain to him about Bonnie, I really thought he wasn't listening. Then he just quoted me word for word. How he could do that and still go on about some burrito problem was really shocking. Even now I still can't figure it out._

_Then there was the time we had our brains switched._

* * *

"Well Kim, see you tomorrow at school," said Ron.

"Back at you brain-switch boy."

"You not gonna keep calling me that tomorrow right?"

"It's pretty much wearing out all ready," Kim replied.

After completing her nightly routine, Kim headed downstairs to get some water before she turned in for the night.

"Hey Kimmie"

"Hey Mom," Kim replied as she walked into the Kitchen. She then stopped walking, turned back to her mom and said, "Wait…how did you know it was me? I haven't talked to anyone since I got back from the mission."

"Kimmie, how did you change clothes while you were in Ron's body?"

"I just took off everything except his boxers. I can't even tell you how many times he's lost his pants on missions and been only in his undershorts…" Kim trailed off.

"You never gave any thought to how he changed clothes while he was in your body?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I never really…wanted to think about it…all that much." After a brief moment of awkward silence, Kim asked, "How did he do it?"

"I helped him."

"?"

"He was so nervous Kimmie, I thought it was cute."

"Cute?"

"It's understandable as to why he was nervous Kim. I thought it was cute how he was considerate enough to ask me for you. He even had his eyes closed each time. Whether it was your sleep clothes the first night, attire for school the following day, cheerleading outfit, or mission clothes."

"So you knew it was me because I didn't ask for your help in changing clothes?"

"Exactly…Well I'm due at the hospital early tomorrow for a surgery, so goodnight Kimmie."

"Night Mom."

* * *

_I'm still thankful Ron was thoughtful about that whole sitch. Then there was the start of this whole Mad Dog thing. I have to admit Ron isn't exactly the most socially accepted person. Ron joining the squad just seemed to be crossing a line to me. Ugh, I even agreed with Bonnie. He did put in a lot of work into making the mask. Sometimes his talents just come out of nowhere. Sorta like his efficiency with the Bueno Nacho job. Then after me being a complete jerk, he risks his life to stop my dad from being abducted. Not the best way to find the other two scientists, but it did work since Wade had him chipped. I wonder if Wade has me chipped too? _

_Ron even had agreed the chance he might turn into a mask wearing villain wouldn't be a good reason for me to give him a shot. _

"Miss Possible?"

_I'm actually glad the crowd likes him as a mascot. Surprised me, but he does bring a lot of energy for it._

"Miss Possible!?"

_Even for a mascot, he can really amp up a crowd._

"**MISS POSSIBLE?"**

"Oh Sorry Officer Hobble. What do you need?" Kim replied.

"We're back at Middleton High. You can get out now."

"Oh. Thanks. Where's Ron?"

"Asleep in the back seat."

"Okay, I'll get him."

* * *

Kim laid on her bed after getting back home. Ron said he would catch up with her later since he was still working on the body part to his Mad Dog Mascot Outfit. She had done a lot of reflecting on the way back from Camp Wannaweep, more so now the events at the camp played through her mind.

_Hopefully the team will back off on Ron a little. He was on pretty thin ice 'til he saved us from Gill. Judging by the team's reaction as they exited the camps everyone but Bonnie is going to layoff of Ron from here on out._

_After all, Ron has always been dependable on missions in his own unique way. It was so irritating when everyone thought Ron had ditched us. Granted I had no idea what he was going to do with a motor boat on the lake, but he would never abandon me when I needed him. Turned out Ron had a well thought of plan, and faced his fears of Camp Wannaweep and the Toxic Lake._

"To think I even tried taking over command from him before Gill showed himself," Kim said out loud to herself in her bedroom. _Ron wound up being the only one who could save all of us. First he dodged all of that muck to escape. Then he created a situation in where he would have the advantage of surprise. The entire plan that he made up on the fly was fantastic and clever. In the end, he saved me and everyone else. Then as everyone was getting into cars, he goes back into the camp of his nightmares and reflects. He can be so introspective at times. Of course, in Ron's style as soon as he talks about being the last camper standing, the cabin steps give out. But he was so awesome, and brave, and resourceful, and confident. _"Strange how thinking about Ron stepping up like that makes me feel so tingly. Even if I save him a lot on missions, he has helped me out of some tight spots. It still was just so awesome how he did all that." As Kim exhaled to try to subdue the tingly feeling that was starting to bubble again…

RING! RING!

The phone broke Kim's train of thought. Picking it up, Kim said, "Hello."

"Hey KP."

"Hi Ron, done with mascot creating?"

"For now. The paint needs to dry before the next step. You up for some Bueno Nacho?"

"Sure, why not? I'll meet you there in thirty minutes or so."

"Sounds great KP. See you there."

Kim hung up and grabbed her backpack as she went downstairs. After leaving a note on the kitchen table that she was heading out to meet Ron, she went out the front door. She didn't notice it herself, but Kim was a little lighter in her step as she was happily walking to Bueno Nacho. Those seeing her on the way only saw the famous Kim Possible smiling profoundly as she walked on by them.


	5. Chat with Monique

**Chapter 5: Chat with Monique**

"Well Monique, if you ever want to challenge the master again, just let me know."

"Sure Ron, next time I won't lose."

"Well I have to get home and wrap some stuff up before the replay of Mayhem in Middleton shows on TV."

"But Ron you were there," Kim replied.

"KP! How many times do I, Ron Stoppable, actually make it on television?"

"Point made."

As Ron walked out the door, Monique turned to Kim and asked, "So….you and Ron are what again?"

"Friends. I know it seems a little weird, but I've never had a better friend. We've known each other since preschool. Plus, Ron sidekicks on missions with me."

_Seems like a little more than friends to me, and I've only known you for a few days and Ron a few hours_, Monique thought. "Well, how about giving me a little history then? I've got time to listen if you've got time to tell."

"Sure Monique. Who knows, you might find you have more in common with Ron than wrestling and Bueno Nacho."

"I'm sure this will be very informative girlfriend."

* * *

"…..so he can be weird…very weird at times, but he's always got my back. That's why I was feeling a little guilty back at the café." Kim finished.

"Even when you don't want to hear it, like when you went overboard with the soccer coaching," Monique replied.

"I'm competitive and wanted to do the best job coaching I could."

"Is your competitiveness your Kimness talking?"

"I guess. I think that's how Ron uses it."

"Either way I have to admit the naked mole rat is a pretty awesome pet."

"Yeah, Rufus is definitely one of the team."

"Definitely sounds like you like him too."

"I've warmed up to him. Ron did get him right before our first mission together, so I've had some time to do that. A naked mole rate isn't exactly a normal pet you know."

"Ron does seem to be one to purposely do what isn't normal. I don't think I've ever seen a guy that comfortable in his own skin. As disturbing as some of the stuff you say he has done is, it's actually somewhat admirable."

"Yeah, which is why I sometimes think he could change some things for the better, I just haven't had a good track record in that department."

"Like the haircut story?"

"That would be one. I'm pretty thankful for Rufus there. I don't know what Rufus did to turn Ron back into Ron while he was fighting with Junior, but whatever it was it worked."

"In time for him to save you from the spinning tops of doom."

"Ugh! I hope I never see those things again."

"Well, thanks for the background Kim. I definitely know more about Ron now. I have to say you two are definitely tight," said Monique as she got up from finishing her latte.

"Well, we are best friends," Kim replied nonchalantly.

"Very interesting friends I would say. Well I need to get home soon, so I will talk with you later Kim."

"Okay, see you around," Kim replied. The teenage hero then sipped more on her mocha as she watched her new friend head out of the shop.

* * *

As Monique walked home, she let her own thoughts drift about her new friends. _I've known a lot of best friends in my life, but those two are tighter than any I've ever seen. Still, I can't help think if there might be a little more there. Their first mission with Drakken, Kim sounded so disgusted that Ron thought Shego was hot with Ron's "Make that twelve" comment. "So not your type," she says. Wonder what she thinks Ron's type is? Maybe I'm reading too much into that. Still don't know either of them that well yet, but I still thought that one story of fatherly advice was interesting. Her dad not going to give her advice over "Boy Trouble," then she says "It's not about a boy, it's about Ron." He's got his own special category for her. The girl just spent three hours telling me just about everything she remembered from preschool to now. _

_I can't say much about Ron though either. Dude practically pushes Kim to get over her fear of asking Josh Mankey to that spirit week dance, then holds no grudge that she left him locked in the janitor's closet. Not even hours after the dance. All friends I know would have at least been mad for a couple of days. Plus he even did background research on Josh that he shared with her while they were heading through the snow towards one of Drakken's lairs._

_Ron is definitely a mystery. He sounds like a bumbler, but he comes through time after time on these missions with Kim. He can get so focused on one thing, like Drakken trying to supposedly steal Christmas, but also so easily distracted. He's mostly a glass half-full guy by the sounds of things. I still find it amazing he was the brains of the Naco. He's got to be in some great shape to constantly be the distraction and not get creamed._

As she walked up to her house, Monique said, "Kim was definitely right during that eating contest between Ron and me. This is the beginning of a **very weird friendship**."


	6. Serious Danger

**Chapter 6: Serious Danger**

"You guys are the greatest. When the chips were down, both of you came through. I'm really proud."

"So you gonna watch with us?"

"Not even a chance. Later guys," Kim answered as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. As she went down the hallway, she heard Ron's fading voice say, "What? This is cool stuff Kim."

She made it back to her room, and got on her computer to get some of her homework done. When she was done typing her report, she picked up her Kimmunicator and got into the lazy bean-bag chair in her room. She pulled Wade up on the screen.

"Hey Kim, what do you need?"

"We need to talk Wade."

"Uh? Sure Kim."

"What were you thinking with the Holokim? Ron was in serious danger there."

"I thought we would go over, ask some questions, and get a lead on that ninja for you. You have to admit the likelihood of Lord Monte Fiske being the villain was small. Possible, but very small."

"Yeah, but it was possible. Getting hurt for a mistake like that is one thing, but Ron could have been killed!"

"I get it Kim," Wade replied with the guilt he still felt evident on his face.

Kim breathed in and exhaled to calm herself before she spoke. "Wade, your help is valuable beyond measure on our missions. But, lately you've been pushing you team and friend boundaries. First hacking into my bank account and diary to read them, and then having Ron micro chipped although it was helpful with the Bebes sitch, that could have been done way more ethically. But this actually affected a mission for the worse and I just don't want something to go wrong in the future because of this." Kim said with obvious worry in her voice.

Seeing the look of concern in her eyes, Wade said, "I promise you Kim, I will never put you or Ron in a position like this with Monkey Fist, or any other villain ever again."

"I'm going to hold you to that Wade. Later."

As Kim hung up on Wade, the telephone in her room rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Monique."

"Hey Monique. What's the sitch?"

"I just got off work at Club Banana. Wondering if you want to meet up at the café and catch up a little."

"Sure, I'll be over there in about 30-45 minutes." Kim replied.

* * *

Wade sat in his room pondering the recent mission. _I really lucked out. Kim was 100% right that Ron could have been killed. And it really would have been my fault. Kim and Ron are two of my closest friends. I can't have another mistake like that. _

_I've never seen Kim like that before. She seemed worried, upset, and even a little angry. I was feeling bad about almost getting Ron killed, after all I am a super genius. I know the situation went bad quick, but she acts like I never thought about Ron. I know I was a little obsessed with testing the Holokim, but sheesh! If that's her reaction, I don't even want to know what Ron's reaction would have been had I endangered Kim like that! That's one thing I never want to see. Those two probably care more for each other than they realize. _"I shouldn't say anything to them about it though. Man, reading journals and diaries when I'm bored can really get me in trouble," Wade said to himself. _I did promise not to put them in any unnecessary danger. I never said to I'd agree stop reading or chipping. I've got to have something to do when I get bored with the computer every now and then. Oh well, it's time to get back to work on those spectrometer sunglasses._


	7. Candy and Scoops

**Chapter 7: Candy and Scoops**

"Psst. Mankey. I'm sitting on a list of every insomniac in Middleton."

"What, you're talking trick or treating?"

"But you gotta wear this," Ron said, bringing out the top half of the unicorn costume.

"Aww, sweet."

"Booyah."

As Ron and Josh walked away, Kim said, "So maybe next year I can go with you guys. Guys?"

* * *

Kim stared up at the ceiling in her room. _Man do I feel awful now. Even the tweebs were busting me. Then there's Ron. I just came down hard on Wade for putting Ron in danger a few weeks ago with Monkey Fist. Then I do the same thing. And Ron wasn't even furious about being captured or put in danger. He was upset that I put him behind his trick or treating schedule. _Kim blew at a strand of hair that was dangling in front of her face. _Ron can be so hard to understand at times._

* * *

"That was pretty sweet."

"I told you Mankey, every insomniac in Middleton! They always give me a great haul to top off the night."

"They did know you by name."

"Yeah, none of them like candy, but they never pass it all out. So, I get it. Booyah!"

"Well I need to be heading home now. Thanks for the trick or treating. Here's your unicorn top half back."

"No big. Enjoy your stash."

After Josh and Ron and parted their separate ways, Ron found himself going by the Possible residence. _Man Kim really got amped up over all this. With Josh being at the party she must have been under some stress. She gets really amped over him. _"You think Kim got any candy at all Rufus?"

"Uh-Uh," replied the rodent.

"Yeah I got behind on my T and T schedule, but come on. Drakken, Shego, and Killigan all gave up the fight just to see Kim get grounded. Wait, I know!" Ron said as he started to dig into his candy collection. He very quickly made a bag of Kim's favorites that he had gotten from the insomniacs.

"There we go Rufus. I'll just get it to her tomorrow. She's probably sleeping and it's not really something I should wake her up over. Come on let's go home. We still have to sort through the rest of our haul tonight."

* * *

"So the school newspaper dropped you?" Kim asked as they walked down the hall after school ended for the day.

"Yeah, I pretty much deserved it for making up that story. Scoops just aren't as easy to come by as I thought. Sorry about…you're still tweeked about that aren't you?"

Kim just gave him a look that told Ron the answer to that question was yes.

"Message received Kim. I'll catch you after cheerleading practice."

Kim held her hand to her head as Ron walked away. She didn't want to be mad at Ron for it, but even after the immediate sitch, he'd started to go down the scoop path when they had started to leave the amusement park. Thankfully Rufus closed Ron's mouth for him.

* * *

_I have had better practices for sure_, Kim thought as she left the gym. As she opened her locker, a bag fell out. Picking it up she realized it was the bag of trick or treat candy Ron had given her a month ago.

_To think my grounding only finished last week. I hadn't even been grounded for twenty-four hours and he gave me that bag. Ron had said he got a little too much candy, so it was no big. Too much candy was never a phrase he had spoken in any Halloween before that, even one's in which we had gotten more candy. Such a simple token of forgiveness, and yet it meant so much to me at the time. Then he spends our lunch conversation talking about how nice of a guy Josh is._

Kim exhaled as she exited the school's front door. She saw Ron just snoozing beneath a tree. Walking up to him she said, "Marinating again?"

Opening up one eye, Ron replied, "One of my many talents."

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim said with a smile that she hadn't shown Ron since the school newspaper sitch.

Seeing Kim smiling like herself again, Ron replied, "Sure."

As they were walking to Bueno Nacho, Ron asked, "Had a good practice I take it?"

"Not really, but don't worry about it. Things are looking up," Kim said happily.

Ron stopped and just looked at Rufus. Then they just shrugged at each other.

"Uh Ron? You coming?"

"Coming KP."


	8. Clones and Twins

**Chapter 8: Clones and Twins**

"I'm surprised Kim." Ron said in the airplane heading back to Middleton.

"About what Ron?"

"That you got those mind control chips on Jim and Tim."

"I have my ways. Besides, this trip is so much more peaceful with them sleeping instead of yanking hydraulic fluid lines."

"Yeah, but those two were a big help on this last mission. After all, they captured Kim Possible."

"Who was a mindless drone, and thus not even half as good," Kim retorted.

"At least Drakken didn't clone them," Ron replied.

"Yeah, that whole cloning sitch was bad, especially with the whole Kim-style thing happening at the same time. At least Ron-style went through the motions faster. I mean, even Bonnie didn't wear Ron-style."

"Something really good came of this."

"And that would be?"

"If Wade ever falls off the map, I'm sure your brothers could sub in for him. Just have to check to see if the batteries are in right for the gadgets they would give us."

"Ron….."

"Are you going to finish that sentence KP? They are your brothers, but they do come through in the clutch. Sorta like me."

"Sorta like you?"

"Yes."

Their conversation stopped as the plane landed. "Yeah, I guess they do," Kim said with a slight nostalgic tone to her voice. "Anyways, you get the tweebs and I'll get our stuff."

"Sure KP."

Ron carried the sleeping twins into the Possible residence. After putting them on the couch, he said, "Mind if I take a nap here before I split KP?"

Closing the front door Kim replied, "Knock yourself out. I'll just do some reading while I wait for Mom and Dad to come back."

"Thanks KP," Ron replied right as he went right to sleep.

Kim only smirked at the sight of the tweebs under the blanket with Ron zonked out beside them. She then sat down to read her magazine.


	9. Monkeys!

**Chapter 9: Monkeys!**

"Okay, this is starting to get weird," said Kim.

"I know, but I can't get rid of them," replied Ron.

After staring at the monkeys in Bueno Nacho, Ron asked, "What if I just told them to go away?"

"Ron, they've been following you around for days. It's probably not going to be as simple as…"

"Hey Monkeys!...Get LOST!"

The monkeys paused from their sparing and silently looked at Ron. Then they looked at each other as an eerie silence fell over the restaurant. After a few seconds, they scampered out of the restaurant, heading back to where they had been trained by Monkey Fist.

"Go figure," mumbled Kim.

* * *

"So Kim actually told you that she was growing up herself?" asked Mrs. Possible as she put down two cups of coffee onto the kitchen table and sat down.

"Yeah…we had to go over some new ground rules, but I think she'll be okay," replied Mr. Possible as he sipped his coffee.

"She told you this on the way to the space center?"

"No, it was when we were at an impasse about letting her go into space."

Raising an eyebrow, Mrs. Possible asked as she grabbed her mug, "Why was she going into space?"

"Some monkey man showed up during the Rocket Booster Day and hijacked a spaceship. He tried to take Fredrick with him but wound up being launched into space without him."

"So she wasn't saving your monkey astronaut Fredrick. I take it she had to get the ship back."

"Oh, no. Ronald somehow was on the ship when it launched. "

"So she went to get Ron back?" _Silly question, of course Kim would have to go herself to get Ron back._

"Yeah. Fredrick piloted the ship up. Then Kimmie Cub came back with the monkey man and Ronald. Fredrick stayed back to conduct the experiments aboard the space station."

"I see… Well honey, enjoy your coffee. I'm going to catch some TV before the kids get home," Mrs. Possible responded. She then gave him a quick kiss and started walking into the living room. As she walked she thought, _so Kimmie needed my help to talk to him because he gets all goofy around talk of her growing up. Then she tells him straight up when Ron is in danger. _Mrs. Possible said aloud to herself as she sat on the couch, "Even after thinking about it. I'm not surprised all that much."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Sensei?"

"Hirotaka-san. The ultimate monkey master has been named. He is one of the individuals exposed to the mystic monkey power a short while ago."

"And what is needed of me Sensei?"

"I am going to have Yamanouchi enter into a student exchange program so we may have Stoppable-san come here. I would like you to be the student that goes to Middleton High and keep balance there while he is here with us. I would need you to familiarize yourself with the customs for that part of the world."

"It would be my honor Sensei."


	10. Ron is the Man

**Chapter 10: Ron is the MAN**

"Whew," Kim said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Tough mission honey?" her mom asked.

"Sorta. This whole Hench-Co thing would have been easier if Ron wasn't having his own personal crisis at the same time."

"What was going on with Ron?"

"Remember that day I came home from school after we had presented our current projects."

"Yes."

"Well Ron's project was proving that he was **the man**" replied Kim as she used air quotes for **the man**.

"Oh this was the lack of a signature on his Bar Mitzvah certificate."

"How did you know about that?" Kim asked after recovering from dropping her jaw in disbelief.

"Kimmie, we do talk with the Stoppables every now and then."

"So uh…yeah, as I was saying, he started on this whole muscle man thing. Like muscles actually make someone a man. I'm just glad Ron's back to nor..."

"So Ron's turning…" spoke Tim as he came into the room.

"…Into Kim?" finished Jim as he followed Tim.

"TWEEBS!" Kim said threateningly.

"Kimmie. Boys."

"But Mom, Kim is the one who usually worries…"

"…About social faux passes."

Kim gave Jim and Tim a hefty death glare. In response the twins looked at each other and just scrammed out of the room.

"Well Kim, get some rest. You did say things were back to normal, so don't worry too much about it," said Mrs. Possible. With that, she got up and went into the kitchen leaving Kim alone on the couch.

Sitting alone Kim thought to herself, _just what do those tweebs know. Ron is like the epitome of not caring what other people think. Maybe that's what is bugging me so much about this. Yeah, I've had some minor crises over the course of our friendship, like my nervousness of asking Josh to the Spirit Week dance or Kim Style, but that's not Ron. Ron is the one who asked Britina to a high school dance and then gloats to me about how not hard it was right after he gets immediately turned down. Maybe Mom's right. I just need to get some rest._

* * *

"Hey Jim. Tim. Whatcha launching this time?" asked Ron as he stopped at the Possible home on the scooter.

"We're building a battle robot prototype," said Tim.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Still needs some work," added Jim as smoke poured out of the fuel tank.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will get it eventually," said Ron. "Talk to you later. On my way to Smarty Mart to pick up some stuff for the 'rents," he added as he restarted the scooter and puttered off.

After watching Ron leave, the twins looked at each other.

"Hicka-bicka-boo."

"Hoosha."


	11. Different Kind of Genius

**Chapter 11: Different Kind of Genius**

"Tough week at Club Banana?" Kim asked as she sat down with her latte.

"Kim, I had to help some customers with no fashion sense at all. Talk about testing my customer service skills," replied Monique.

"Talk with the manager afterwards?"

"Actually the manager saw it. Got some props for the way I handled it. She said if I kept up that kind of service and tact I might wind up as an assistant manager in a couple of years," Monique answered with pride.

"Nice one Monique."

After sipping some of her drink, Monique replied, "Thanks. So how have the missions been recently?"

"You could say I've dealt with different kinds of geniuses. I told you all about the Phoebus incident when Rufus became a super genius, but everyone thought it was Ron."

"I remember that one. I still find it amazing Ron's doomsday machine worked."

"Ron has that type of genius luck you could say. It only shows up when it absolutely has to."

"Or Ron's bargain shopping genius?" Monique interjected with a look of amusement on her face.

"Yeah…bargains are good except for fashion. Some lines should not be crossed."

"So what mission did you finish yesterday?"

"It was a mission that involved the robotics genius where my dad works. Turns out he was a fraud who tried to use us to steal a robot from a former partner of his. Fortunately, he got fired and she was re-hired."

"Speaking of genius, I've been meaning to ask you since I saw Mr. Smooth's reaction to the new ticket booth operator at the movie theater. Has Ron made a move yet?" Monique placed her cup on the table and gave Kim her full attention.

"Ron? Well…he did buy a ticket to every movie a few days ago."

"Aside from buying the tickets did he ever talk to her?"

"Nope. I did wind up saying something to Ron that I never thought I would say."

"Which would be?"

"He was thinking too much," answered Kim.

"You mean about those rules he mentioned."

"Actually, no. It was after Wade sent him from the theater to meet me outside so we could head back to the robot club location."

"So this is about something else Ron said I take it?" Monique asked.

"Bingo."

"So what did he say?" Monique said, urging Kim to continue.

"First Ron made some gibberish noise as we started to walk away from the theater doors and pulled me back behind the ticket counter. Then…

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"She almost saw us," replied Ron.

"Who?"

"Zita."

"So?"

"Uh, see it through her eyes Kim. You. Me. Boy. Girl."

"Yeah. So?"

Seemingly coming out of a date movie…together."

"You and me…on…a…date?"

"It could happen," Ron replied defensively. Then after Kim raising her eyebrow at him he nervously continued. "I mean, you know, not that we would, you know, but if someone didn't know…that we were just…best friends… and they saw us together, at the feel good film of the year! Conclusions may be drawn."

* * *

"…The only thing I could put together at the end of his ramble was that he was thinking too much, so I even told him I was going to say something that I've never said to him before."

"That's when you told him he was thinking too much?" said Monique.

"Yeah, he was going completely overboard. Defensively stammering and everything."

_Oh, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy Kim_ Monique thought to herself as she had a mischievous look in her eyes, but friendly grin on her face. "I actually think he has a point Kim," Monique said as Kim was drinking from her cup.

Kim spit her drink back into her cup in shock, a little left dripping on her chin. She then replied, "Come again?"

"Basic level stuff here Kim, with a guy and girl coming out of a date movie. Although you didn't exactly go in, appearances can be deceiving."

"But Ron and I…"

"Aren't dating. I know," said Monique as she interrupted Kim. "But Ron was talking about what it would look like to Zita."

After some awkward silence, Kim said, "But it's silly. Something like that would be cleared up with a simple conversation between the two of them."

"And yet it, his comments still bugged you at the time?"

"Yeah, and your point?" Kim asked.

"Nothing particular, just clarifying what happened for me. Anyways, what's Ron been doing after the mission?"

Kim shrugged. "At the movie theater, although I'm not sure which movie he's watching this time."

Monique sat her empty cup down on the table. "Well I've gotta get home. I promised mom I would help cook dinner tonight. Take care girl."

"Catch you at school tomorrow Monique."

As Monique starting walking out of the mall, she did some reflecting. _I wonder why Kim got so bugged by that moment at the theater. Was it thinking about Ron and her dating or being on a date? Was it Ron caring about another girl's opinion of his relationship with Kim? Or was it just because it was delaying their current mission? I guess time will tell, but at least I've had my fun with it. I think those two might be more than best friends, but I could be wrong. I guess that why I'm not a relationship genius. My different kind of genius is definitely fashion. _After taking a small breath as she walked outside, Monique thought, _if anything being friends with Kim and Ron tends to keep my life interesting._


	12. Home Cooking

**Chapter 12: Home Cooking**

"Yeah financial planning…mm-mm, never been one of my strong suits," said Ron.

"It's worse than that Ron. It's cooking," replied Kim melodramatically.

Walking down the hallway the next day, Ron asked, "When was the last time someone took Home-Ec?"

"I don't even know who the teacher for the class is Ron." As they neared the classroom Kim continued, "Home-Ec. I can't believe we got stuck with such a lame elective."

"Yeah…Hey, I wonder if we get to eat what we make," Ron said with some enthusiasm. He opened the creaking Home-Ec classroom door.

"Where is everybody?" Kim asked.

"We are everybody," Ron replied.

From behind them Mr. Barkin started authoritatively speaking, "Listen up people. The regular Home-Ec teacher retired six years ago and nobody noticed 'til this morning, so I'll be covering this class," as he put on a cooking apron.

_Well that's why I haven't heard of any teach for this class since I've been coming here,_ thought Kim.

Mr. Barkin looked up at the pair of students and said," Uh, where is the class?" as he looked across the classroom.

"Present," Kim and Ron replied in unison.

"Ugh…take your dusty and filth covered seats please."

* * *

"Alright granny's boy, let's see what you can do," Barkin said as he handed Ron the apron.

As she watched Ron took up the eggs, juggled them and cracked them. Kim thought, _since when does Ron have the coordination to juggle? _Coming quickly out of that thought, she realized Ron had already started the mixer to blend the ingredients together. She quickly expressed her shock by only managing to say "Huh!?"

After a few minutes the timer on the oven went off. Ron pulled the loaf of bread out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Upon sniffing the aroma, Mr. Barkin simply said, "Hmm…Impressive Stoppable." Turning to hand Kim a cooking apron he said, "Possible! Let's get cooking!"

"No big," Kim said as she took and put on the apron. _If Ron can do it that easily, it can't be that hard_, she thought. She looked the mixer and thought _I'll just start with the eggs like Ron did_ as she said, hmm."

After dropping all the eggs into the bowl Kim thought, _maybe picking up all four at once wasn't a good idea, but they're in there now. Just need to mix the batter now_. With that she closed her eyes and put her hands around the mixer. _Please be kind to me, _Kim silently spoke in her mind to the mixer as she pressed the button. She quickly tightened her grip on the machine and opened her eyes when the mixer made a WHEEE sound. Before Kim knew it, she was bouncing down the floor with mixer in hand.

Watching Kim bounce, Ron could only think, _did that really just happen?_

* * *

Partially into the next Home Economics class, Kim had once again fumbled the eggs into the mixing bowl. Feeling that reading the different mixing terms on the buttons could help her, she spoke aloud, "Let's see, there's mix, blend, beat, cream, knead, churn…Oh here, whipped ought a do it." Upon pressing whipped she gasped, "Ah" as the whole mixture and bowl shot straight up into the air before Rufus pulled the plug.

"Whoopsie," stated a nervous Kim as Mr. Barkin stared at her with batter dripping down his face.

"Maybe a more competent student can tell you what you're doing wrong," said Mr. Barkin through clenched teeth. Then he simply stated, "Stoppable."

"Be glad to Mr. B," responded Ron as he let an egg roll down his arms and into his hand. Walking up to Kim, Ron thought, I _don't know why Kim is having a rough time with this. She disarms doomsday weapons and this is just operating a mixer. Maybe this is like the whole Mankey spirit week thing. She's just nervous. Defeat international super freak versus handling Josh Mankey. Maybe she just needs some __**perspective**__. _"You know for someone who can disarm a doomsday device, you seem to have major mixer issues."

"Ron, this machine hates me," said a dejected looking Kim.

_Yup, just perspective. KP will have this down in no time _Ron thought as he shook his head at Kim. He sat on the counter and said, "It senses your fear." Seeing the skeptical look she gave him he softly added, "Watch me," as he turned on the mixer. Letting the vibrations of the mixer flow through him, Ron started to say philosophically, "let beating of the blades and the beating of your heart merge together," as he hugged the machine. Ron added, "You and the mixer become one." With that he shut off the mixer. As he put it back on the counter, he said encouragingly, "Now you try and tell me what you feel."

Kim looked skeptically at the machine and closed her eyes as she balanced it in her hands. As soon as Ron turned it on, she wrapped her arms around the machine and replied, "I feel ridiculous."

"That Kim, is why you fail," said Ron.

* * *

At the next class, Kim walked away from the counter toward the window while Ron was pulling out the chocolate cake he had just baked. Seeing Bonnie doing photography class outside, she said wantonly to no one in particular, "Take me…with you."

Watching Kim from behind, Ron thought, _Kim really isn't getting the hang of this yet_. He looked at Rufus and asked, "Any ideas on how to help KP so she doesn't feel ridiculous about cooking?"

The naked mole rat just looked at his owner and shrugged his shoulders.

A small ping was heard as the timer went off. Ron took his cake out and handed a piece to Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin took a bite of it and commented blissfully, "It's like a chocolate cloud."

"Yes, I was going for cloud."

"Well that settles it; I'm officially turning this class over to you."

_Not sure if he can do that but_, "a Booyah!" Ron thought then said as he high fived Rufus. As Kim jumped on her Kimmunicator to talk with Wade, Ron danced around with a measuring cup and mixing bowl. While enjoying his recent success and whipping together another batter, he thought. W_ait teaching the class. DUH! I could tutor Kim... like she helped by tutoring me in Algebra before and after that mission with the Phoebus project. I wonder if some scientist has made something like that for cooking._ _They did it for math so why not cooking? The Ronster figured this one out on my own. Booyah!._

Ron's mind rant was interrupted by Kim saying, "Ron, we're heading to Europe."

Stopping mid-thought and mid-dance, Ron replied, "Uh?" Then he said, "Whoa!" as Kim just grabbed him by the collar as she headed out the door.

* * *

After getting back from Europe, Kim said, "So we know we got Shego and Junior working together. The questions are why what are they up to? Petty theft isn't exactly high on Shego's list of things to do."

"The stuff they got is useful though. Well except for the hair gel, but that's Junior," replied Ron.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. The supplies are going to be used to steal something more valuable, but what and why? It's not like Shego needs the practice. Junior would, but not Shego."

_Hmmm, practice? I wonder if Kim would be more comfortable with cooking and feel less ridiculous with more practice_.

""Earth to Ron," said Kim breaking Ron out of his train of thought. "Maybe we should call it a day; your focus seems to be wandering again."

"Sure thing KP. Bueno Nacho later?"

"Sure. I'm actually meeting with Monique later, but after that I catch up with you. I don't really want to think about food that much right now. In the meantime I'll have Wade look and see what the deal with Shego and Junior might be"

"Cool. Later KP," said Ron as he headed to his place while Kim headed towards the mall.

As Ron was on his way home he passed by the Possible residence as Mrs. Possible was getting out of her car with some groceries. "Hey Mrs. Doctor P." Ron shouted as he approached the house. He added, "Need any help taking the bags in?"

"Sure Ron, I appreciate the help," she replied.

As Ron put the bags he was carrying on the counter, Mrs. Possible asked him, "How's school going?"

"The Home-Ec class has been fun. I never knew we could cook in school."

_That's the class Kimmie was grumpy about getting when she came home the day they signed up for electives, _thought Mrs. Possible. She asked for confirmation, "Isn't that the elective class you're taking with Kim?"

"Yeah," responded Ron. With a quick moment of inspiration Ron asked, "Do you think Kim and I could practice cooking here?" _That would give her some practice and it would be fun here too,_ he thought.

Kim's mom thought about it for a moment. "Sure Ron. Your mom has already told me about some of the things you've cooked at home. Just let me know when you want to practice with Kim so I can make sure the boys stay out of your hair," said Mrs. Possible. Then she thought connivingly. _Maybe I'll make a deal with the boys? They let Ron tutor Kim in peace and I would let them secretly videotape it. I'm sure it would be a very sweet home video._

* * *

"Villain's Digest? Bad guys have their own magazine?" asked Kim.

"Complete with want ads, including one placed by Senior Senior Senior," replied Wade over the Kimmunicator.

"Tutor wanted, excellent pay, meals included," read Kim.

"I bet my meals are better," interrupted Ron.

"Hey…focus Ron. Tutor wanted. Get it, that explains what Shego's doing with Junior."

"Hey…she's tutoring him, just like I'm tutoring you in Home-Ec."

"Yeah…great," replied Kim as she thought _all your tutoring consists of is telling me not to be afraid of the mixer and other machines, which hasn't exactly been helping me much. _She spoke again ponderingly, saying, "So, now we just need to figure out what she's tutoring him for."

* * *

Ron walked into the Possible home, ready to try another tutoring session with Kim. "Yo KP, I'm here."

"Up here Ron," Kim shouted from her room.

As Ron walked into the room he saw Kim had the Kimmunicator in her hand with Wade on the line. After he walked up to her, before he could say a word she said, "The Seniors are all about the challenge." As Ron sat on her bed she continued, "They only go for stuff that's really valuable and heavily guarded."

Ron simply responded, "You know, we could just run a web search for the words **really valuable** and **heavily guarded**."

Kim responded, "Ron, we're talking a devious criminal mind here. It's not going to be as simple as…"

"Got it, great idea Ron," Wade stated over the Kimmunicator.

"I can cook too," added Ron.

"Hmph," Kim replied.

As the pair walked out of the house to catch a ride to get to Texas, Kim asked, "Was the cooking comment really necessary?"

"Kim, sometimes you make things way too complicated."

"Like?"

"Using a simple web search…or thinking too much while you're cooking."

"Let me guess, 'just be one with the mixer. Don't fear it.' Can't it just be use fewer eggs or use this mixer setting."

Before Ron could answer her, the helicopter was heard above them. It dropped down the rope ladder for the two teens. They climbed up and headed off to the cookie factory.

* * *

"Junior isn't the only one who's been tutored. Ironic, no?" said Kim. _All I had to do was literally be one with the mixer. Plus have some confidence in myself. Adding my mission mojo to the mix is always a plus too. Ron was right; sometimes things are much simpler than they appear to be._

* * *

"Too bad about your restaurant," stated Kim.

"Yeah, well, when the health inspector saw a live rodent, you know, serving the food, the die was cast," Ron replied.

"Uh-oh, sorry," Rufus chimed in.

"Bright side, I hear like half the student body wants to get into Home-Ec now."

_Well at least you can get into an elective you like now Kim,_ Ron thought before he said, "And Photography's wide open. You could jump ship."

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stick it out here," Kim replied, then stopped, centered herself, and turned the mixer on.

_She got it. Booyah! _"Hey, not too shabby KP; I'm seeing major improvement."

"No big. I've got a great tutor." _Who knows to keep pounding the rock until stubborn me gets it._

After looking at each other Ron asked, "So are you up for some home cooking tonight at your place."

"Sure, the tweebs owe me a week of peace and quiet if I can cook them one edible meal."

"Since when?"

"I made a bet with them I could cook a complete edible meal when we got back from the mission."

"What did you wager?"

"It amounted to a get out of jail free card they could cash in for one incident."

"Get out of jail?"

"Mom and Dad not finding out."

"So a double dose of home cooking then?"

"Yup. Let's get going. It's not like I'm inventing Nacos after all." Kim replied wittily.

"Sure KP. I'm right behind you."


	13. The Ron Factor

**Chapter 13: The Ron Factor**

"Correction Dr. D - the Kim Factor, with just a splash of Ron," said Ron.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet," Kim added.

* * *

As Kim was in her room working on her homework, the Kimmunicator went off. Picking it up off her desk, she answered it and said, "What up Wade?"

"Hey Kim, got more data on the Ron Factor."

"Already heard from GJ, they say it's a non-factor. Now they're looking into the Rufus Factor."

"Hmm, interesting, but I still think there might be a little to the Ron Factor."

With a sparkle in her eyes, Kim replied, "More like the Kim Factor with a splash of Ron?"

Wade paused a moment due to Kim having an unexplained nostalgic tone in her voice. Putting that observation to the side for the moment, he continued. "Actually that's pretty close. It's not so much Ron being the reason, as much as that he's more of a contributing factor than I thought he would be."

With her curiosity peaked, Kim replied, "go on."

"In simplistic terms, an evil plot is basically an organized plan. Disruption of a plan leads to chaos and the plan becomes ineffective. Ron is the catalyst that leads down the path of chaos."

"So he brings in the chaos, that I then take advantage of."

"Pretty much. While sometimes the chaos allows the villains to get away, the plan is still stopped. I can't pinpoint how this works out in your favor more often than not. Theoretically, it should work both ways evenly, but it's substantially in your favor."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Ron's big headiness over it has passed, so things are pretty much back to normal."

_That must explain the nostalgic mood earlier_, thought Wade. "Okay, anything you need me to work on?"

"Not that I can think of. I am curious though, what did you need my dress size for last week?"

"A stealth suit."

"A stealth suit? With a dress size?" Kim asked with a confused look on her face.

"I asked for the size because I promised you that I would cut back on the privacy hunting hobby. You'll like it once I finish it. Trust me."

"Okay. Well, I need to get back to my homework. Thanks for the update Wade."

"You're welcome Kim. I'll keep you posted if anything comes up."

"Please and thank you. Later Wade," Kim said before she put the Kimmunicator down and got back to her homework.

* * *

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mom?" Ron replied as he walked into the living room.

"Your father got some extra time off for this year's vacation. We'll be heading to France."

"So when should Rufus and I be ready to leave?"

"In about a month. I'll let you know when we get a hotel reservation."

As Ron went into his room, he looked at the naked mole rat and said, "Hear that buddy, we're going to France. Booyah!"


	14. Paris Pictures

**Chapter 14: Paris Pictures**

"Hey Kim," Ron shouted as he walked up the stairway to her room.

"Hey Ron, what's the sitch?"

"Just got back the pictures from when me and the fam toured France. You wanna take a look?"

"Sure!" Kim replied excitedly as she turned the chair from the desk to face him.

Ron plopped down into the beanbag chair and opened up the envelope containing the pictures. He spread them out on the floor in her room, so they could both see.

Looking at some of the first few pictures, Kim said, "You actually took pictures of the places that served French Toast and French Fries?"

"I told you Kim, they were surprisingly in short supply."

"Did you take any pictures of places France is famous for?"

"Well Mom got another tourist to take a picture of the three of us when we were at the Eiffel Tower. I think that's the picturrr…" Ron trailed off as he eyes found the picture on the floor.

Kim's eyes went to the picture as she noticed Ron trailing off. _Aww man_ she thought as she realized the picture had captured her and Killigan battling as they parachuted down.

Before Kim could say anything, Ron looked at her and asked, "So I take it Rufus was good back-up for that mission."

"Well…actually, you remember that chip we got from that sunken ship right before you left for France?"

"Sunken ship? Oh, that was the one when I was going over my care of Rufus guide," replied as his face lit up in recognition at remembering that mission.

"Yes, I believe you were on item 432 of the care of Rufus guide. Anyways Rufus swallowed the chip, so I was keeping him away from Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Shego," explained Kim. "It was no big. You know same old, same old."

"Ah yes, item 432, singing. I knew I would be able to count on you. You had the whole guide down pat."

Kim quickly blinked and then asked, "I thought you wouldn't like that I hadn't informed you about that?"

Kim nervously stared at Ron as he seemed to be in thought. _Rufus was a bit freaked, but the little guy is afraid of heights. He tends to cling to me in those sitches. Of course you know that, so saying he was just missing me makes sense. When I talked to you and Rufus later; the dude agreed everything was 'same old, same old'. KP, you focused on keeping him safe. It's not like you just let Killigan take Rufus and not do anything about it. _

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you said it was no big. I guess you didn't need my Essential Ronness present this time. I'm just glad Rufus wasn't giving you any trouble. Although that does explain the quick phone call before we entered the tower."

Worry free and smiling now, Kim replied, "Yeah, sorry about cutting you off so quick that time. Your care of Rufus guide helped enough. Speaking of Rufus, where is the little guy?"

A WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH sound echoed through the room as a rocket was being launched outside, interrupting their conversation. A couple of seconds later the rocket broke through the window of her room, and headed straight towards Kim's prized Pandaroo. As Kim's heart jumped into her throat, the rocket's engines shut off and it veered off to the left, and thus avoided impaling the cuddle buddy. It instead crashed into Ron. As he fell backwards onto the bed, Ron's arm knocked the side of the rocket causing it to crash to the floor. After it rolled to a stop, a hatch popped open on the rocket and a dizzy Rufus crawled out. Ron groaned as he sat back up and saw his buddy coming out of the rocket. Recomposing himself a little, he commented, "Well, I guess Rufus was piloting the latest rocket that your brothers made."

Kim's eyes fixated on the now unharmed Pandaroo as she tried to process what had just happened. When Ron made his comment about Rufus piloting, Kim blinked to recollect herself. Having now recovered from the quick scare of her Pandaroo in danger of being destroyed, Kim rushed to the window and yelled "TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBS!"

Looking up from the yard, the twins said in unison, "Uhhh, gotta go," before they made their wooshing exit.

From behind her Ron said, "Well I guess the manual piloting system worked out. Nice save there buddy."

Rufus just gave a thumbs-up for a reply. Kim gave Rufus a thankful look and thought, _yeah, good thing for the Tweebs. They'd be so dead if Rufus hadn't avoided Pandaroo._ Before she could get much deeper in thought Ron's voice broke through, "So KP, I take it the little man ate well."

After giving a quick huff, she replied, "I'll say. He ate through three months of my allowance during your trip. How can you afford to spend that much on food with him?"

"Savings from shopping at Smartymart."

_Go figure_ Kim thought to herself. Then Ron pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to Kim asking, "This about cover it?"

"Ron you don't have to..."

"KP you took care of him for me. The least I can do is pay for the food."

Taking the money, Kim realized it wasn't all she had spent, but it was pretty close. "Thanks Ron, I appreciate it. How about Bueno Nacho? It would be my treat for you."

Rufus's head perked up and he gave Kim a questioning look. Kim smiled, "And Rufus. You did stop the rocket from going into Pandaroo." Rufus then looked at Ron with his beggar face saying, "Please, Please."

"I'm game," said Ron. As they were heading out the bedroom door, Ron said, "Wait a sec KP, I almost forgot to give you the souvenirs from France."

"What souvenirs?"

"Ron pulled three French styled hats out of his backpack and said, "These." The berets themselves were matching, one normal sized, and the other two much smaller.

"So I take it the two smaller ones are for Rufus?" Kim asked in confusion since each of the smaller hats was a different size.

"He already got his. The smaller ones are for Pandaroo," Ron said as he started to walk again." He briefly turned around to see Kim standing in the doorway that divided the stairwell leading up to her bedroom and asked, "You coming KP?"

"I need to do one more thing first. I'll meet you and Rufus outside," she replied as she turned to head back up the stairs.

As the boys headed down the stairs, Kim rushed back into her room. As she got over to the shelf that only ever had Pandaroo on it, Kim gently and meticulously placed the mini-berets on the cuddle buddy. One was put on the mother's head and the slightly smaller one on the baby that was inside the pouch. _They fit beautifully. A perfect match, sorta like a naked mole rat and a guy I_…

"AH! TREE SPIDER! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Ron was shouting from outside as he was running in circles.

Kim exhaled as she smiled. She knew without looking what had probably just occurred outside near the bushes. Quickly making her way downstairs, she went outside, grabbed Ron, and flicked the tree spider off his shoulder.

"Thanks KP," Ron said as he panted a little.

"No big. Now let's hurry up and get going," Kim replied as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him along. After they got going, she dropped his arm and they walked side by side to Bueno Nacho. Ron had his usual goofy smile on his face and Kim was ecstatically beaming with a beret on her head.


	15. Returning Home from Guam

**Chapter 15: Returning Home from Guam**

As Ron slept soundly in the airplane's seat, Kim was staring out the window. The village under attack by the mutant spiders had actually been in the northern region of the Mariana Islands near one of the active volcanoes. Apparently the person who put in the request on Kim's website had entered it wrong, but Wade figured it out as the teen duo had been on their way. _Those were some big spiders _Kim thought as she shivered at the memory.

* * *

"Okay Ron, we're at the village," Kim said as she opened the door to the helicopter. She double checked her parachute to make sure it was secure before jumping out of the helicopter.

"Right behind you KP," Ron shouted as he went up to the open doorway. Right after he secured his parachute pack, he tripped over a seat belt and fell backwards out of the helicopter.

As they approached the surface, Kim noticed that the mutation the spiders had undergone had increased their size to the point they were as big as chimpanzees. Okay, _Giant Spiders. Wade did say they were giant mutant spiders, and they are BIGGG spiders_, Kim thought nervously as she got closer. She pulled her parachute to slow her decent. As she descended, she counted a total of 6 mutant spiders. After she finished counting, she heard a whoosh as Ron passed her in midair during his free-fall. His parachute cord was apparently stuck. Kim felt a rush of panic before she saw Rufus climb up Ron and yank on the cord. This time it worked. Ron's decent slowed, but he was still a considerable distance ahead of her. Kim winced as she saw him crash into the tops of the trees.

Ron had actually landed in a tree that was at the edge of the village. Now dangling by the straps and cords of the parachute, Ron hung in the tree making a lot of noise as he tried to free himself. The villagers had been cornered by this point, but all six spiders became distracted by the noise Ron was making. It was at this point Ron freed himself from the parachute, and proceeded to land on the ground underneath the tree with a loud thud. At the sound, the spiders turned and started to make their way towards Ron.

Kim shouted down from her mid-air position, "Ron!"

Ron looked up at Kim to see her pointing toward the spiders heading his way. From Ron's perspective, the spiders looked not only bigger, but hairier too. While still clearly spiders, the excess hair collected at the back of the abdomen forming a monkey-like tail. He screamed, "AHHH! SPIDER MONKEYS! SPIDER MONKEYS!" as he got up and started running. All six spiders took off after him.

To hasten her decent so she could catch up with Ron, Kim shot a grappling hook at a tree. Upon the hook attaching to a thick branch, Kim took off the straps holding her to the parachute and swung to the tree. She used the trunk as a wall and repelled down to the ground.

After she landed safely, a villager approached her.

"Oh, Ms. Possible, I'm so glad you came. I'm the chief of this living history village. " spoke the middle aged man.

_Well, that explains the old clothes and grass huts. _"Pleased to meet you. What's the sitch?" Kim hastily inquired as she looked in the direction Ron went.

"These spiders appeared as we were performing our fire dance ceremony. I don't know where they came from, but there were seven of them."

Kim turned her head to the chief in confusion. "Seven? I counted six."

"Well that other spider fell onto the fire we were dancing around. The fire smoldered out, but the spider gradually shrunk back to normal size." The chief held up a stick that skewed the still partly alive spider. "It actually only reached normal size right before your friend landed. I figured I roast it for a snack later."

"Thanks for the 411. Now I got some spiders to deal with," Kim replied before sprinting after Ron. As she ran she tried to quell her own stomach and nerves. _Okay, they're just big spiders. They might not be flickable, but I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything._ The Kimmunicator interrupted her thoughts as it beeped.

"Tell me you have good news Wade," Kim said as she stayed in pursuit.

"I've done some satellite scans on the spiders chasing Ron. I don't know where the mutagen came from but, I figured out that it breaks down when exposed to extreme heat."

"So can my hair dryer generate that much heat?"

"Not yet, but I have projected the spiders' travel path. I'll pinpoint any active heat sources in your area along that route."

"Please and thank you," Kim replied as she continued to run along the trail trying to catch up to Ron.

"Okay, I got one. If you keep on the path you are on, you should reach the closest active volcano in about five minutes. If you get them close enough to the top, the heat should break down the mutagen. Since they're just tree spiders, the threat would be over after that."

Before she could reply, a voice cut through the jungle, "**KP! HELP!**" With his scream announcing his presence, Ron could now be seen running down the path back towards Kim. Behind him were six normal-sized spiders.

Picking up a stick as Ron passed her, Kim swiped at the now regular tree spiders and sent them scattering back into the jungle. Now turning towards Ron, she noticed the rear of his pants was burned away, exposing his underwear.

"Well, at least you didn't lose your pants this time," Kim commented.

"No, but running around the volcano and back being chased by SPIDER MONKEYS wasn't my idea of getting heat. If I want heat, I'll go get some Diablo Sauce."

Wade chimed in, "Ron, those weren't really spider monkeys. Although if you want to see some I could…"

"Not now Wade," Kim interrupted.

"Okay, at least the heat from the volcano worked. I'll get you guys a ride home. Plane should be there in about an hour."

"Thanks Wade. I'll see if we can't get one of the villagers to hem Ron's pants before the plane gets here. Later," Kim replied before she cut off the Kimmunicator.

* * *

Coming out of the memory, Kim thought, _at least everything went relatively smooth. I didn't really help much with Ron landing first and then getting the spiders attention. It was some good luck with that first spider falling onto the villagers' fire. Granted if Ron hadn't run towards the volcano, having the villagers give me that info before Wade could have come in handy. At least I apologized from being so hasty towards the chief when I landed. If not for the recent events I might not have even bothered to listen before I took off to help Ron. Underestimating Joe and then Nana, I still have a lot to work on. Especially if I'm going to beat Nana in a match, let alone two out of three._

She was so deep in thought; she hadn't noticed Ron had woken up. He cut through her thoughts asking, "Whatcha thinking about KP?"

"Hmmm? Oh, just that I need some practice."

"Practice what?"

"My martial arts. Eventually, I'm going to be able to beat Nana."

"Don't go too hard. You gotta chill and marinate every now and then," Ron replied as he stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head.

"Marinate?"

"Need me to show you how?"

"I'll pass. Anyways, we're almost home," said Kim as she smiled looking out the window.

"Yup, back in Middleton. Home sweet home," Ron added.


	16. A Dose of Ronshine

**Chapter 16: A Dose of Ronshine**

"North is actually smiling," Ron said as he and Kim watched Tim North sign autographs.

"Guess he just needed some Ronshine in his life," replied Kim.

With his ego slightly inflated, Ron gloated, "I'm a hero. It's what I do."

"Way to go hero," Kim said after she jumped up and hugged Ron.

With a huge grin on his face, Ron responded, "Come on KP. I need to get out of this itchy ferret costume and get to Bueno Nacho."

"Sure Ron, let's go."

"Great. North worked me to the bone, and that makes a hero hungry, and a hero does need his energy."

* * *

"…and then after doing all that I just asked him if I could just sit around and listen to him tell stories of the good old days. Then North said something about eating snowballs…"

_Well it sure didn't take Ron long to give up the ferret hero bit. He seemed so intent on keeping it a secret and being the hero on his own. Not like I was jealous or anything, it was just unlike Ron to do something like that…Well with him stuffing his face with nacos and telling stories, things are definitely back to normal._

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Ron waving his hand in her face. "Yo, KP. Anyone home?"

Kim blinked a few times before saying, "Sorry, you were saying something about snowballs."

Ron and Rufus just looked at each other and shrugged. Before either could say anything, the Kimmunicator went off. Pulling it out of her pocket, Kim turned it on and saw her dad on the other end. "Uh, hi Dad."

"What up, Dr. P?," Ron added.

"Hello Ronald. Kimmie Cub, your mother told me you've been spending some time as a Sunshine Spreader recently?"

"That's right Dad. Ron and I are at Bueno Nacho celebrating. He got someone who had sent three Sunshine Spreaders home crying to genuinely smile."

"That's great Kimmie. Anyways the reason I called is that we have a family member who needs some sunshine."

"Who? Nanna? I can probably get Wade to get us a ride and be there in…"

"No Kimmie. While I'm sure it would nice to visit your grandmother, it's your cousin Larry. He got a little food poisoning and it would be nice if someone could spend a little time with him. I've got a soccer game with your brothers and your mother got called into the ER."

Kim started to stutter. "Well Dad, I would like to, but,, umm…well, you see…"

Before Kim could think of a reason not to go and try to entertain Larry, Ron cut in saying, "I can cover it."

"Going to give Larry some Ronshine there, Ron?" asked Kim with a grateful and happy tone to her voice.

"Thanks Ronald. See you tonight Kimmie Cub, I need to go," Dr. Possible said before a crashing sound could be heard in the background. "Boys, what did I say about dribbling in the house?" A soccer ball came into view smacking her dad in the side of the head before the Kimmunicator cut out.

"Nice going hero," Kim said with her special 'you rock' smirk on her face.

"No prob Kim. Besides, maybe can help me get pass level 92 on Fortress," Ron said as he got up to take his tray over to the return area.

As the duo had exited Bueno Nacho, Ron waived to Kim saying, "Catch you later KP."

"Alright," Kim said as she waved. While she waved, she thought, _thanks Ron. You're a lifesaver_.

"I should have known you and Ron would have escaped to here."

Turning around Kim saw Monique looking right at her. Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "Escaped?"

Monique and Kim starting walking as Monique started to explain what she meant.

"I'd just got home from working at Club Banana and my brother was watching some TV Trash Heap channel and they stopped the program for some breaking news. Turns out two of the stars of the show that was playing had appeared and were signing autographs; some North and Farnsworth guys. My brother left the house to try to get an autograph."

"That still doesn't explain what you meant by escape."

"Let's just say I saw a redhead in the background hugging the only person in a ferret costume that wasn't begging for an autograph. The media usually picks up on you being somewhere even when you weren't the center of attention when media frenzies happen. You escaped unnoticed somehow. I figured the guy you were hugging had to be Ron."

"It was two seriously deluded guys who came back to reality. Even something simple as being a Sunshine Spreader gets amped up when Ron is the spreader. Of course Ronshine is going to be one of those terms he uses for a while now."

"Ronshine?"

"Yeah, well you see…"

Monique listened as her own thoughts started to wander. _At this point, I'm starting to not get surprised by almost anything Ron does. His motto should be Ron Stoppable, I can make the weird and strange a reality. _

"…and you showed up as he left to go see Larry. He really saved me on that one." Kim said as they passed Middleton Park.

"That sure sounds like stuff that would happen to Ron. I'm actually surprise he never went into a funk after Zita gave him the 'let's just be friends' speech."

"Oh, you mean after I got him out of the virtual reality program the second time."

"Yeah, although the first escape from virtual reality seemed direr, it was stupid for someone of his skill level to go in right after getting back out."

"Wade really worked his magic to help me get Ron out of that one, but why did you expect Ron to go into a funk? This is the same guy who asked Britina to the Spirit Week Dance, got shot down in less than a second, and gloated to me about how easy it was when I was trying to ask Josh Mankey to the dance."

_Wow! I knew Ron could be dense and ignorant, but you don't see the difference between being told 'no' for a date and getting dumped? I think this calls for some 'tough love' or at least some 'tough friendship'. _"Maybe I thought that because he actually got a date with her. The same girl when you asked me, 'honest opinion or best friend fudge' and when I said fudge, you told him it couldn't hurt to ask."

A little irritated, Kim replied, "And your point is what, exactly?"

"While I didn't think he would have a shot either, the fact he got one was huge! It was a big fall from that point. I mean, he didn't even 'save' you from the little sombreros. You didn't even like how he doesn't tell Rufus to clean up his eating act around you."

"What, I'm not a lady?" Kim retorted. Her irritation then turned to shock. "Wait, how did you find out about the little sombreros?"

"First, don't underestimate my gossip connections, girlfriend. Second, I was more surprised about you being ticked about the Rufus-eating part. Ron doesn't try to put up a façade with you like he was for Zita. But I can see how the lady part would irritate any girl." _Although I don't think that's exactly why it bugged you. Lucky for you Kim, I'm not going to push that one too far, but I've given enough tough love for now._

"Never thought about the letting Rufus eat like that as Ron not putting up a facade. It's still disgusting though," Kim said as they had reached her house. "Well, I've got some homework to do before the tweebs show up and disturb my peace. Catch you later Monique."

"Later Kim," Monique replied as Kim walked up and into her home. As Monique walked away she thought, _so the man who sends Sunshine Spreaders home crying smiles after getting some Ronshine in his life. Sounds like that what happens to a certain redhead friend of mine when she gets her dose of Ronshine. _Monique just smirked to herself with that thought and kept on walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Are you ready Hirotaka-san?"

"Yes Sensei, I have familiarized myself with their customs. I will represent our school with honor. I promise you that if necessary I will protect those who share Stoppable-san's life in Middleton."

"I trust all will go well then. It is time to go; you have a plane to catch."


	17. The Boys are Back in Town!

**Chapter 17: The Boys are Back in Town!**

"I'm sorry, I mean…" Monique and Kim simultaneously said to one another.

"We were ferociously wacked to risk our friendship like that for a crush," said Kim.

"Even one with hair that cool," responded Monique after sighing.

"The Boy Are Back In Town!" Ron exclaimed as he announce his and Rufus's return to Middleton.

The guilty look Kim had on her face for how she had acted towards Monique over Hirotaka immediately disappeared and was replaced by one of sheer joy. Kim ran up and hugged Ron to welcome him back. Right after the hug Kim said, "So how was Japan? Tell all."

Ron and Rufus briefly looked at each other before Ron said, "Oh, you know, same old, same old." Then he just winked at Rufus. This was not unnoticed by Kim.

_Yeah, and I said same old, same old, when I was Rufus sitting _thought Kim. "Ron, I said tell all. That means details," Kim said in a caring but pleading tone as she narrowed her eyes into a playful smirk stare.

It took all Monique had to not comment on the scene developing before her, although she did allow a mischievous grin to creep onto her face as she watched Ron and Kim interact after Ron had only been gone for one full week.

Ron sort of got the feeling that if he didn't give some details the puppy dog pout would be next. "Alright, but we do it over Bueno Nacho. I've got to get some nacos in me; they didn't have any at the Bueno Nacho Express in Japan!"

Kim just giggled quickly before replying, "Sure, why not?"

"While we head that way, anything interesting happen with that Hirotaka guy while I was away."

"Uh, who?" Kim asked.

"You know KP, the guy who was on the motorcycle in the gym," Ron reminded.

"Oh, right, him. He saw the sights, had a lot of people making him feel welcome, went to a concert with Monique and me," Kim replied nonchalantly

As the trio started to Bueno Nacho, Monique thought to herself, _go figure. That 'uh' tells me Kim completely forgot about Hirotaka there the instance Ron got back and didn't think about him until Ron asked. For all the grief she and I went through over Hirotaka, this little reunion show and whatever Ron says at Bueno Nacho will make it so worth it._

* * *

As he was eating a grande sized burrito after finishing two naco platters, Ron continued with certain details of his trip to Japan. "Oh, I wind up losing my pants one…two…yeah I think just two times." When Rufus did a falling over imitation Ron continued, "Hey that's not fair buddy, destroying that building twice was an accident."

"You destroyed the same building? Twice?" Kim asked.

"I said it was an accident. Geez, you'd think walking to the airport was punishment enough. Anyways, then I got to the airport. I made it to the Bueno Nacho Express only to find out they were out of nachos, so I couldn't get restocked on nacos. The trip home was practically murder."

"Well, you did make it and got two platters of nacos, so you should be good now. At least until tomorrow," Kim teased.

Ron, taking the naco statement from Kim seriously, said, "Thanks for understanding KP."

Monique just watched the reunion scene continuing to play out thinking. Y_up this was so worth coming to see. Watching these two interact now and then and using careful jabs is turning into a fun little game for me. I wonder how long I'll get to keep playing it._

* * *

"Hirotaka-san, welcome home."

"The honor is mine Sensei. Is everything alright? I noticed reconstruction on the main hall."

"All is well. The Ultimate Monkey Master saved the Lotus Blade and continued on his path of training and destiny."

"That is good to hear Sensei," Hirotaka replied as he bowed and departed from Sensei. As he was walking he saw Yori coming back from delivering food and water to Fukushima's holding cell. "Yori-san, it is good to see you."

"Hirotaka-san, you're back from watching over Stoppable-san's home."

"Yes, but he apparently stays mostly hidden. No one I was around mentioned him. He must truly be a gifted master."

"His skills seem to be different than most."

Raising an eyebrow, Hirotaka asked, "Please, tell me. I would like to have met the one known as the Ultimate Monkey Master. At least allow me the honor of being told what you have learned from and about him."

"It would be my honor," Yori replied.


	18. A Midnight Clear

**Chapter 18: A Midnight Clear**

"James dear, would you take the pilot seat?" Nana Possible asked her son.

"Sure," he said as he took over the controls.

As she walked towards the back of the plane, she saw Mrs. Possible sleeping up against the left side of the plane. On the right side, the twins were passed out with official Xtreme-Xmas snowboards. Along the back wall Kim had fallen asleep on the emergency bed that had been put into the hypersonic aircraft. Nana Possible could only think. J_ust look at her. So, peacefully asleep like all is right with the world. Hard to imagine this is the same girl who in the Amazon looked like she was going to completely go to pieces right before her brothers spoke up. Kimberly Ann, it's good to see you sleeping so contentedly._

Her eyes then wandered over to the back left side of the plane. Rufus was sleeping soundly against Ron's leg, but Ron was looking out the window. His fingers were just gently rubbing his right cheek. Nana Possible watched him for about five solid minutes and Ron's hand did not leave his cheek.

Ron continued to stare out the window and absent mindedly stroking the spot on his cheek that Kim had kissed. His mind rambled with a lot of different thoughts running through his head as he struggled to get a grip on all of it.

"You keep rubbing your cheek like that and either your cheek or your arm is going to fall off. If you have a toothache, I'm sure my daughter-in-law can give you something" said Nana.

"Uh," Ron said turning to face Nana. Then, realizing that he had been probably rubbing his cheek since Kim fell asleep, he quickly put his hand down by his side. "No, I don't have a toothache, it's just…"

"I take it you liked the results of having mistletoe around."

"Well, it was actually parsley, but…how did you guess that? The only ones there were Shego, Drakken, Kim and me."

"Dear, I saw the decoration and it was never used the entire time, but the way you kept stroking you cheek in the trash compactor, I figured Kim had kissed you under it."

Ron turned back to the window and said, "Christmas tradition…We're best friends after all."

"For what I know, kissing someone under parsley isn't a tradition at anytime, anywhere in the world."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and started to trail off saying, "Yeah, well…"

Nana just put her hand on Ron's shoulder and said softly, "You mean a lot to her and she means a lot to you. There is nothing wrong with letting that show, especially during the holiday season."

Ron turned his head to look at Nana with an inquisitive look on his face. He then said, "Everyone knows we're best friends. It's not like it's a secret."

Nana just smiled at Ron, turned away and went to take an unoccupied seat to sleep in. Ron returned to staring out the window. His thoughts taking more focus now compared to the rambling state they had been in. _Let it show? That doesn't make a lot of sense. I know I probably enjoyed that kiss a little too much. She humored the attempt of having some mistletoe near the fire place. It was nice of her very very nice… _Ron then shook his head to clear the dreamlike daze his thoughts were going into. He got up to try to clear his head, but wound up back in his seat from the force of the aircraft landing.

"Okay everyone, we're home," Mr. Possible announced.

The twins seemed to be completely out. Mr. and Mrs. Possible each took one twin and started to carry them out of the aircraft and into the house. Mrs. Possible noticed Nana and Kim hadn't woken up yet either. She then said, "Ron would you mind waking up Nana and Kimmie please."

Ron, who had started walking to the front of the vehicle, turned around and saw Nana and Kim sleeping. "Sure thing Mrs. Doctor P." Ron quickly, but gently woke up Nana Possible. While she started to stir, Ron walked over to Kim. Glancing down at her, Ron just thought, _she looks really pretty sleeping like that._ "I hate to wake her, she looks so relaxed."

"Just carry her in then," Nana Possible said from behind him.

Ron looked at Kim's grandmother and then back at Kim. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He picked Kim up and carefully cradled her bridal style. Neither Kim's Mom nor Dad saw Ron carry her into her room where he lowered her with delicate care onto her bed. He then threw one of the extra blankets in her closet over her so she wouldn't have to wake up to get under some covers. As an extra touch, he grabbed her Pandaroo and placed it with near her arm. His heart soared with happiness as he saw Kim unconsciously grab the Cuddle Buddy and smile ear-to-ear. He walked down the steps from Kim's room with his own ear-to-ear grin. Nana Possible just smiled to herself as she saw Ron walk out the front door.

Rufus was fast asleep on Ron's shoulder as Ron walked down the street to his house. Looking up at the winter evening's sky, Ron just took in the awe of how crystal clear the stars shone in the cloudless sky. Middleton's clock tower started to chime, signifying that it was now midnight. Ron had never been up this late on Christmas Eve before, but he enjoyed the tune that was only played once a year. He found himself humming "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" along with the tower bells. As he hummed, he walked up to his house. Before entering he thought one more time about the kiss Kim had given him. _Our friendship is definitely the thing I cherish most, but I'll cherish that peck on my cheek for a long time. Tonight wound up turning out all right despite Snowman Hank getting canceled. It's been a long time since I've seen Kim that relaxed and happy. She must have really enjoyed the gifts she got this year to have a dream that great on Christmas Eve. _Ron's smile got impossibly bigger than it already was as he thought, _Time for me to get some sweet dreams too._


	19. Many Talents

**Chapter 19: Many Talents**

Kim started to clap as Bonnie stomped off to the backstage area after Ron had been declared the Middleton High School Talent Show winner. As Ron started to walk away from the podium towards Kim, she playfully said, "Way to go Ron. Looks like you signed up after all. It serves you right for signing me up." Then in a more serious, but still relaxed tone she continued, "I guess you stalled for me by entering into the show."

As Ron walked towards her, he gestured to Rufus and said, "Actually it was my little man's doing. I guess I had more…" Ron trailed off as he started to get woozy again. Before he could finish speaking his thought he started to stumble sideways.

"RON!" Kim reached for him as he started to fall off the stage, but she couldn't make it in time. Ron fell seven feet into the small orchestra area in front of the stage. THUD!

* * *

"It looked a lot worse than it turned out to be. Ron had a moment of hypotension, which caused him to faint and fall into that huge drum," Mrs. Possible briefly re-explained to Mrs. Stoppable as the mothers stepped just inside doorway to Ron's hospital room.

"I was worried when you told me on the phone that you were taking Ron to the hospital. He hasn't gotten this badly hurt since he swam in that flood with those piranhas. Thank you for keeping him company until I could get here."

"Since you gave James and I permission to make medical decisions in your absence back when Ron and Kim started these missions, I was able to get Kim back here after one of the other doctors had checked him out. He cleared all the testing, but apparently fell asleep as Kimmie and I were walking back here. At first I thought he had gone into shock, but all his body signs are normal. I think he's just in a deep, exhausted sleep…Still it would be a good idea to leave him overnight for observation."

"If he's just sleeping, I think it will be okay to take him home tonight. No need to tie things up here," Mrs. Stoppable replied.

Mrs. Possible slightly shook her head as she smiled. She replied respectfully and slightly cautiously, "You're just as casual as ever. It's easy to see how Ron has learned the fine art of relaxation." Ann noticed that Mrs. Stoppable seemed to be looking behind her. In turning around, an amused smile appeared on her lips. Mrs. Possible then said, "Well, Kimmie was awake when I went to meet you at the front desk."

Kim had fallen asleep in the chair on the right side of Ron's bed. Instead of sleeping in an up position, she had fallen over and was resting her head on Ron's stomach, crossing her arms to create a makeshift pillow. What quickly caught the mothers' attention was Kim's hand was holding Ron's.

Mrs. Possible smiled a little deviously. "If you're not going to have Ron stay in the hospital for observation overnight, how about he sleeps at my house tonight? I can check up on him periodically and it wouldn't tie things up here."

Mrs. Stoppable grinned in awe at the girl holding her son's hand so tenderly. "Sure, I think that would be very helpful."

* * *

Kim covered Ron with a blanket as he rested on the couch in the Possible Family den. She checked to make sure his head was lying on the pillow comfortably. _Mom did tell me Ron just needs a little rest. I wonder what he did that made someone put a wrap around his head. _Beep-beep-de-beep. Kim pulled her communicator out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Just checking in on the talent show winner.

"He's sleeping like a baby. Wade, I have to ask, what all did he do to stall?"

"Hold on, I'll pull up some video footage of the contest." As Wade typed, he added, "From what I know he took up one contestant's full time allotment. There, finished." The Kimmunicator started to display the video of Ron's act. It went through the little opening dance routine, followed by the ventriloquist, mime, glass playing, balloon tricks, Diablo Sauce, and armpit noise acts. Then it showed the finale of him using his head to break six cinder blocks in half. Kim winced when she saw Ron connect with the blocks and fall backwards. She gasped in amazement as she saw all six blocks break, even if it was a delayed effect.

Wade spoke up, "I never figured Ron could pull that much out on a whim. None of them were particularly great, but it was a neat show of relatively different talents."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, everything but the cinder blocks you could say are distractions. You know Ron, the master of distraction."

"That and he has some well-practiced running away skills. Not to mention cooking better that most people and any machine that I've been able to invent so far."

"He's good at what he does. Although he would also tell you he's the master of dumb skill. I call it dumb luck, but it's very helpful on missions."

"He does come through in his, shall we say, unique way," Wade replied with an amused smile on his face.

Kim chuckled a little before responding, "You said it Wade. His doomsday device, crashing Drakken's Drakk Force One, or outclassing a mutated former campmate of his, Ron has his way of doing things."

"Never really thought of Ron as a man of many talents, but when you put it that way, it makes sense. Although most wouldn't be talents others would be proud to claim."

"But that's Ron. Besides, Ron doesn't care too much about what any crowd thinks. He just lives life his way, sometimes to my utmost embarrassment."

"It does keep our lives interesting. You wouldn't believe what I see when…uh never mind."

"You still have him chipped don't you?" Kim asked in a tone that made it hard to understand if she was amused or suspicious.

"Kim, there are so many ethical ramifications with doing stuff like that," replied Wade as he seemed more focus on something on one of his other computer monitors.

"Wade?" Kim retorted as she raised an eyebrow but kept her tone undecipherable.

"Well, uh, I need to check and see if anyone is picking up steam on a plan with Drakken foiled. I fell behind when fixing my system. I'll talk with you later Kim, bye." Wade cut off the communication before Kim could respond.

Kim shook her head. _I don't know whether I should be irritated at Wade for the chipping or just discuss what limitations those chips could have._ She put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket.

_A man of many talents. _Kim's mind went over the phrase Wade had used to describe Ron. _I can do anything and save the world, but sometimes I feel as well as I know you, Ron Stoppable, I just can't figure you out. After all these years you still keep surprising me somehow. Although I'm gonna ask that you to not break cinder blocks with you head anymore when you wake up. _Kim let out a sigh and said to a sleeping Ron, "You sign me up for a contest I didn't want to enter. Then somehow pushed me to use a talent I hadn't used in a long time. And then you beat me because you were stalling for me. Well you might as well get your rest." Kim yawned before continuing, "I guess I should get some too." She left the den and walked up to her bedroom to lay down for a good night's rest.

Unbeknownst to Kim, her mother had started to come through the other entrance to the den when she had started speaking to Ron. Mrs. Possible just stopped and quietly observed her daughter. Then she watched her daughter yawn and head away from her towards the stairs. After her daughter went upstairs, Mrs. Possible walked over and gave Ron a quick check up. _He seems to sleeping alright. No signs of any trauma, the boy is just probably exhausted now._ "So you're the reason Kim actually sang at the talent show. It's been so long since I've heard my little angel sing. I wasn't sure if you would be okay after seeing you fall like that after hitting your head on cinder blocks only about five minutes beforehand. I'm glad you're okay. I hate to think what would happen to Kim if you weren't around." Mrs. Possible just turned off the lights in the den and headed off for some sleep of her own.


	20. Girl Talk

**Chapter 20: Girl Talk**

Monique walked into the coffee shop and sat down in the corner as she waited for Kim to show for a catch-up chat. As Monique waited, she sipped her latte and enjoyed the classical music that was playing. _It's been way too long since Kim and I have had some girl time. We do get to chat on a somewhat consistent basis every Monday here at the coffee shop, but it's not like it is a set in stone thing like her Friday Ron Nights. I should feel pretty honored though. Kim keeps our coffee shop talks high on the list. I'm just third after missions and spontaneous Ron events._

"Hi Monique," Kim said as she sat down with her coco-moo.

"Hey girlfriend, missions keeping you busy lately?"

"Actually no, missions have been on the low lately. Most everyone but Drakken has kept pretty quiet."

"So that's how you were able to go on a date with Josh Mankey last night."

Kim could not hide the look of surprise on her face.

"I told you Kim, I've got quite an extensive gossip network. Plus it helps when you hear other guys asking Josh how his date with Kim Possible went," Monique replied with a smug expression.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"Anyways, how did it go?"

"Well he called me on the phone and asked if I wanted to go out that night. After stuttering like a fool, I finally said yes. Then we went out to dinner, then to a movie, and took a walk in the park. We talked a bit on the way home from the park. I actually told him that I like to put marshmallows on my hot dogs, which was a little embarrassing. While I was trying to cover my embarrassment, he…he kissed me. It was just the perfect night." After catching her breath, Kim asked nervously, "What did Josh say?"

"It was probably the weirdest date he had ever been on, but it was nice."

The relief on Kim's face was evident as she said, "Spankin, and here I was worried that after all the craziness between Drakken, those embarrassment ninjas, and the tweebs that I weirded him out. I guess it was sorta weird, but Josh did say it was nice."

"Whoa, Kim, rewind here. I don't want to imagine, but can guess what kind of trouble your brothers caused you yesterday, but what do you mean by Drakken…and embarrassment ninjas?" Monique was clearly befuddled by Kim mentioning her arch nemesis along with the specialized ninjas.

Kim took a breath and started to explain. "At lunch yesterday when Ron and I were coming out of Bueno Nacho, apparently Drakken sprayed me with some pollen substance. Every time I blushed I started to disappear like my whole body was being erased from existence. It was a nightmare. Ron went to the Amazon to find this plant Wade had said was the same species Drakken used. Wade said one dose of the pollen from the plant would be enough to cure me."

"So you took a trip to the Amazon?"

"No, Ron wouldn't let me go. I was basically grounded and told to close my blinds, unhook my computer, etc. etc. That way I would limit contact that could cause embarrassment. Wade even backed Ron on that one. Then Ron and Rufus left to go get the plant. While they were out Josh called before I could unplug the phone and I couldn't turn him down." Monique couldn't suppress her facial expression of utter disbelief. "I know, I know, but I'd been waiting too long for the chance. It was stupid though. I almost embarrassed myself out of existence. At the park, I was actually reduced to a partial head. It was just a disaster by that point. I was nothing but a head with no visible mouth, and then I just started sneezing uncontrollably." Kim paused and looked down at her drink. Monique just took a sip of hers while she waited for Kim to continue.

With a caring nostalgic tone, Kim continued, "I noticed that after sneezing I was back to normal. Over Josh's shoulder I saw Ron behind some bushes beside a tree waiving at me with a plant in his hand. When Ron saw me looking, he just gave me a thumbs-up. I looked back at Josh when he said something about walking me home and when I looked back, Ron was gone. Then I walked home with Josh and then the doorstep kiss happened and I went inside. It was a perfect ending last night."

There were a few moments of dead silence at the table.

"And you call that a perfect date?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It…it worked out in the end."

_Now that sounds like something Ron would say, _thought Monique.

Kim then continued, "And Ron was so great for coming through like that, even with me completely ignoring the order to stay in my room. To go down to the Amazon and…"

* * *

"Well, I'll catch you later Monique," Kim said as her and Monique departed the coffee shop.

"See you at school tomorrow girl." Watching Kim walk away, Monique just shook her head ever so slightly as she smiled. _Some perfect date that turned out to be. You spend about five minutes describing this perfect date to me, then talk for the rest of the hour about how good of a friend Ron is and how you can always count on him. Dream guy gets five minutes and best friend got the rest. I didn't even get to do much talking this time. _

_I remember when you tried to apologize to Ron at school today Kim and he just said it was no big. I didn't know what he was referring to then, but I do now. I actually didn't have the heart to tell you about Ron today. When you were around, Ron was his usual goofy, upbeat, strange self. The other times I saw him; I don't think I've ever seen him so exhausted. I'm not sure if it was the mission, worrying about you when you weren't in your room when he returned, hunting you down in Middleton, or some combination of those reasons, but that boy was nowhere near his usual self today. He didn't let you see it, probably because you would feel guiltier than you do now. _Monique exhaled, blowing her bangs a little bit. Then softly she said, "Sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand the two of you." She then went on her way home as she once again pondered how her two best friends could just confused her to no end.


	21. Post Game

**Chapter 21: Post Game**

"No fancy cyber chair stuff," said Ron.

"Oh, Oh like I need that to beat you," Felix gloated right before he sank his shot. After Kim caught the ball as it came down, Felix asked, "Got game Possible?"

"Oh, I came to play Felix."

"Bring it on Possible, bring it on." Felix replied as Kim spun the basketball on her finger.

* * *

Kim took a drink from a bottle of water while she and Ron sat on the bleachers catching their breath. Felix wheeled on over to them, "Do you two still want to play the third game?"

Kim replied, "Love too, but can't. I've got to go over to Monique's and work on a history project. Next time the three of us play 21, I'll win at least one game."

"Even if you did beat Kim by three, then four baskets and me by one, two, three…"

"He beat you by eight baskets both games Ron," Kim finished for her friend.

"What can I say, I've got a sweet hook shot," replied Felix.

"Yeah, like I said I'll get you next time," Kim said before she headed out of the gym.

Felix pivoted around to face Ron and asked, "What about you? Are you up for another game?"

"Bring it on Steel Wheels."

* * *

"That looks spankin," said Kim as she looked at the replica western expansion town Monique and she had finished building.

"No big, it helped that you got some photographs of the architecture used at that time," Monique replied.

"I helped out this museum curator while he was an archeologist when they accidently uncovered some…"

"It's alright Kim. I'm not sure that I would want to know what he found."

"It's cool. I'm glad we got this done with a week to spare."

"I've learned that it helps to get it done ahead of time with you. After all, you never know how your mission schedule turns out. Speaking of schedules, why did you want to meet later this afternoon than we had planned? Was it another mission?"

"Nothing like that, I took the time to play some basketball with Ron and Felix."

"Felix? Felix…he's the new kid in the wheelchair right?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, the same one I told you about that helped Ron and me with the car parts theft sitch." Kim replied.

"Right, the one Ron seemed to hit it off with. About as fast as you and I hit it off I think."

"That's a pretty good way to describe it. There were definitely a couple of guy things that went over my head when those two chatted."

"Like the whole turbonic charger valve name?"

"I still don't get why that was such a good name, but it got Motor Ed's attention all right." Kim commented as she rolled her eyes.

"I haven't had the chance yet, but I definitely want to at least meet him. You know make a new friend…expand my Middleton social network." _Who knows, it might be fun to share some Kim-Ron interaction observations. Those two have no idea how many debates they cause in gossip circles. They cover the gambit from 'how can such a socially knowledgeable person be a friend (let alone a best friend) with someone who is proud of his outsider status' to 'are you sure they're not a couple?' and everything in between. I'm sure he is bound to have some good ones if he hangs out with Ron like I hang out with Kim._

* * *

"Man! That hook shot gives you a nasty post game Felix."

"At least you only lost by six baskets this time."

"The Ron man will have has his day, but in the meantime it's off to Bueno Nacho. All that playing made me starving."

"Since you treated me to the food at the monster truck rally, how's about I treat Bueno Nacho. Seems like the right thing to do, especially after whooping you into such a starving state."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and just made his munchies hungry sound. "Sure I'll treat you too Rufus."

Ron and Rufus both said, "Booyah!"

* * *

After some nacos and burritos, Felix and Ron departed on their separate ways. As Felix rolled down the street, he thought about the conversation he had with Ron in Bueno Nacho. _I've have to say, in all the places I've been with my mom moving around with her work in advanced cyber-robotics and stuff, I have never seen a relationship like Kim and Ron's. Watching them at the fair, I thought they were an interesting couple. Especially how she kept pulling him off to the side to say something or jabbing him in the ribs. Then there was the look on Kim's face when Motor Ed had taken Ron, thinking he was taking the turbonic charger valve. How she seemed to be consoling Rufus and herself at the same time with her words. My biggest clue was when it didn't take much convincing for her to let me come with. She went from being nervous around me to taking me on a mission without knowing how much my mom tricked out my chair. Then in Bueno Nacho, I make the comment that he and Kim are quite the pair and his response is 'well we've been best friends forever'. Best friends? I guess I shouldn't have assumed, but I was still floored. Without realizing what I meant by pair, he goes and tells me stories about some of their more missions. All he really did was talk about what Kim did or how she saved the day. Ron just makes me wonder what he does on all these missions Kim takes him on._

"Are you Felix Renton?"

Felix looked over his soldier. He then smoothly pivoted on his back wheels and spun the chair to face the individual and said, "Yes, and you are?" as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Monique, a friend of Kim and Ron."

"Oh, you're the girl Kim went to go finish a history project with. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I noticed you coming down the sidewalk with a pondering look on your face. Let me guess you were thinking about Kim and Ron?"

Felix laughed and said, "Yes I was."

"I figured. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to figure out those two since I moved here a few months ago. They're the best friends I have, but sometimes I don't understand them in the least."

"Care to share some stories? I only have a few so far, but I get the feeling life is never boring with those two as friends."

"You don't even know a quarter of it, let alone a half. You are right though; I really can't think of a dull moment I have had when it comes to either one of those two." Monique then smiled proudly. "I've got too many stories for just one sit down."

"Great, I'm sure the stories will be a blast. So maybe you can actually tell me what Ron does on missions. When I talk with him, he sometimes mentions what he does, but most of the time he tells me what Kim did or how she saved the day."

"Sure I can tell you that because when I get the story details from Kim, she glosses over what she does and mostly talks about what Ron did or how he helped."

_Yup, _Felix thought _those two are definitely quite the pair._


	22. History

**Chapter 22: History**

Monique walked over to where cheerleaders Jessica and Marcella were snickering and giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

Marcella tried to open her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Jessica just pointed over towards a bench in the museum. Monique looked in the direction that Jessica pointed. While Monique was able to resist chuckling herself, a mischievous grin appeared on her face. _Oh, this is just too rich. _"I really wish I had a camera on me right now," Monique said to herself.

"I've got one. Found some art that caught your eye?"

Monique turned around and saw Felix. "Not exactly," Monique replied as she pointed over to the museum bench.

Felix smirked as he sarcastically commented, "So you want a picture of Kim and Ron? I'm sure they would give you one if you asked."

"Yeah, but this shot is too perfect. Kim's head resting on Ron's shoulder at the same time Ron's head is resting on Kim's head. Neither of them could have a picture like this unless their one of their parents or Kim's brothers took it."

"You're right. Too bad I don't have a video camera, since the photograph won't capture them snoring in sync with each other."

Monique let out a hearty laugh that she partially smothered with her hand. "I didn't even notice the subtle snoring. You think one of them would wake up to the other's snores with how close their heads are. But I guess their missions have been a little more exhausting than usual recently."

Felix's camera clicked as Monique finished responding to Felix's snoring observations. Both of their eyes went a little wider as they saw Kim and Ron simultaneously smile. Felix then joked, "I wonder if they're dreaming the same dream."

"As much history those two have shared with each other and that they seem to read each other's minds at times, it wouldn't surprise me. Especially if they are dreaming either about a mission they've done or if they think they are on a mission right now," Monique sarcastically replied.

"Well I've got the pictures for you Monique, so why don't we let the sleepers rest. After all, you never got to finish telling me all the stories Kim had told you about their missions."

"Seems like a good way to kill time. I've already seen most of the exhibit. Where did I leave off last time?"

"Your stories haven't exactly been in a timeline order."

"I meant, what I was telling you before you had to get home last time."

"Well, last time we talked about Ron's run as a multimillionaire and then trying out for every sport at Middleton High. "

"That was more discussion since you were here for those."

"True, I think some of the reminiscing stories you've touched on have been the Spirit Week Dance, the Halloween party you hosted, the time Kim and Ron took Home Economics together, and Kim's Josh Mankey date. At least those were some of the more detailed one's you gave me."

"Have I told you about the adventure Ron and Kim had with the Oh Boyz?"

"Not yet."

"I'll start with that one then. You see…"

While Monique and Felix chatted with each other as they walked away from the museum bench, a small crowd started to gather and find some amusement at the scene involving Kim and Ron.

* * *

"…and that about covers what I know so far," Monique finished.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say those two have had quite a history together. It certainly explains why those two are so tight, even for best friends."

_Best friends? Yeah right_, Monique thought.

Simultaneously, Felix thought, _At least that's what Ron said he and Kim are._

Trying to shift the topic away from the Kim and Ron observations, Monique asked, "I can see how Ron and you got off to such a fast start as friends though. You two share a lot of interests. Kim and I hit it off pretty fast for the same reason and we try to have a girls' night out every now and then." _Although our girls' night out is nowhere near as frequent as Kim's Ron nights._

"Ron and I have hung out, but nothing really planned to a degree that you and Kim would do for a girls' night out. I do need to ask Ron if he is going to enter that tournament."

"What tournament?"

""The video arcade is having a Zombie Mayhem Two marathon to raise money for charity."

"What's the cause?"

"Ironically, the money goes to researching repetitive stress injuries. It should be lots of fun though, and I think Ron would be up for it. They haven't announced the dates yet, but I can see a few nights of practicing before the big event."

"Definitely not my bag, but I can see Ron enjoying that," Monique replied as she and Felix were entering one of the museums corridors. At the entrance to the showroom up ahead, a crowd had gathered and a subtle volume of whispers could be heard.

"Hmm, I wonder what interesting piece is in that room. Mostly everyone seemed so bored with this trip to the museum," Felix commented

As Felix and Monique got closer, they both got the feeling they had already been in this part of the museum. Right before they got to the crowd, they heard Mr. Barkin speak from behind them, "People, this is a museum. Now quiet down!"

The crowd almost instantly vanished. Felix and Monique could see what had caused the crowd to gather. It was the same scene Felix took a picture of; Ron and Kim sleeping together on the bench. Mr. Barkin, ignoring Monique and Felix, walked up to and then went behind the sleeping pair. "Possible, Stoppable, come on. The exhibit's not that boring," Barkin said waking them up before he walked away.

Felix and Monique watched through the corridor a little more as Kim and Ron conversed. Despite being out of earshot, the spying pair was intrigued at the facial expressions that Kim and Ron were showing. Then Ron said in a voice loud enough that they could hear, "So we had the exact same dream?"

Monique and Felix looked at each other. Considering they had jokingly talked about their friends sharing the same dream, they now both wore the same shocked expression. Monique was the first to speak, "Okay that is just too weird."

"I'll say."

Someone wheeling a crate by them blocked their view of Kim and Ron, which helped Felix and Monique recover from Ron's surprising revelation. Felix and Monique then started to head out of the museum. As they exited the building, both of them thought, _Wow, those two actually dreamed the same dream_.


	23. Fireworks

**Chapter 23: Fireworks**

"So I…I guess the crush and everything was all moodulator huh?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Not everything,…There's still fireworks," Kim replied as she cheerfully smiled at Ron.

"You think so?" Ron replied with some excitement and hope in his voice.

Kim just smiled and pointed up as the fireworks started light up in the night sky.

* * *

_This is definitely different. Instead of Kim talking to me about Ron, I'm here in Bueno Nacho as Ron talks to me _thought Monique as Ron was recapping all of the moodulator details. Ron went into more detail than necessary as he talked about being in Barkin's house, running into Bortel, and then hiding in the float with Dr. Drakken _When Ron told me he was hiding from Kim because she was crushing on him earlier today, I thought something was off. Kim gets really nervous and tongue tied when she crushes and Ron was way too wigged for Kim just being nervous and tongue tied around him. Of course, I couldn't resist asking 'And that's not good?'_

"But in the end, it was all moodulator. At least things are back to normal though," Ron said while Rufus munched on some nachos.

Monique could not keep herself from asking, "How do you know it was all moodulator?"

Ron absent mindedly replied, "I asked Kim if the crush and everything was all moodulator."

Monique asked with a little sarcasm, "And Kim just said yes?" She then started to drink from her cup as Ron replied.

"Not really, KP said 'not everything, there's still fireworks' and then pointed…"

Ron didn't get to finish before Monique completely spit her soda out. Ron's face now had soda dripping all over it. Before Monique could ask, Ron finished saying, "…and then KP pointed up to the sky as the fireworks started to go off."

Monique tried to gather her wits and managed to ask, "And then?"

Ron, now having wiped the soda off his face said, "We watched the fireworks. Kim went home to explain all the moodulator stuff to her parents. She said it would probably be easier with her dad if I wasn't there, so I came here for some snackage. You were here and came over and asked me about the fair so I told you."

Monique resisted the urge to pound her head on the booth table. She refocused as Ron waved his hand in front of her, "Yo, Monique, you alright?"

Monique just shook her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get home; I've got an early shift at Club Banana tomorrow." As Monique walked out of Bueno Nacho she thought, _Kim you've got some 'xplainin' to do when I call you tonight girl. I need to figure out if Ron is just that dense or if this is another one of those weird Kim-Ron understandings._

* * *

Dr. Cyrus Bortel was back in his lab looking over the blueprints for his moodulators. As he looked over the designs, he mumbled to himself.

"I can't remember his name, but from what that blonde boy told me, that Kim Possible had been randomly switching emotions on him all day. From that explanation, I told him about how the moodulator would have been controlling his friend. I thought I had made a mistake and the moodulators amplified emotions of the current situation. That's why I told him that I hoped she wasn't mad at anyone when she went into an irreversible frenzy of rage after that blue fella fried the moodulator's circuits. I would like to know how she could break out of the irreversible frenzy of rage, but I can figure that out later. According to my data here, whatever emotion the moodulator was set on, should have been her emotion towards everyone. So why did her emotions only get directed at just him."

Bortel then took a sip of his cocoa and relooked at the blueprints. "Oh silly me, that's why! I should have switched around those inputs and outputs in the thirteenth quadrant. Instead of focusing only that emotion, the moodulator would have amplified that emotion to whomever that person had the strongest feeling of that emotion towards. Hmm, to have angry, sad, confused, loving, and holding rage all be at their greatest towards the same person. I never would have thought that would be possible."

As the ethically questionable doctor put down the moodulator designs, he thought, _I could actually improve these moodulators. To have the devices direct different emotions to different people at the same time would be quite an accomplishment. How would I do that though? Maybe if I incorporate some of the components of the neural compliance chip into the design? Yes that could work…_

* * *

Kim dropped onto her bed and exhaled. _None of that went like I expected. The Tweebs didn't even rag on me at all about it. They just looked at each other and went off to probably launch or blow something up. Dad seemed more confused at everything. Plus I have no idea what he meant when he said 'I guess I didn't need to mention the black hole deep space probe.' That made no sense at all. Then there was mom. She actually seemed a little disappointed. I guess since I didn't really go moodulator on them, they didn't have the reactions I thought they would._

Breaking from her thoughts, Kim got up and went to her closet to change out of the black dress she had worn to Middleton Days. As she pulled out some sleep pants and a tank top to sleep in, Kim said to herself, "And then to top it off Monique had to call. Sometimes Ron needs to know he doesn't have to give every single little detail he remembers when he tells a story." As Kim got changed, she remembered part of the conversation she had with Monique.

* * *

"Be straight with me girl. Did you actually say, 'there's still fireworks' to Ron after all this…what did Ron call it, moodulator? After all this moodulator stuff there is nothing going on between you two?"

Kim was thankful for Monique was on a phone and not another Kimmunicator. Otherwise the shocked face Kim had would have led to even more questioning from Monique. Instead Kim was able to put on her facade voice and say, "Ron and I are just good friends. "

"Girlfriend, for being so smart you said some pretty stupid things then. Ron took what you said for the festival's fireworks show, but girl, that was pretty close to crossing the line, if you ask me. To think I got all worked up about Ron trying to clear up any possible misunderstandings. I thought I was on to something there. I really didn't think much of it when you and Mankey just fizzled out. I believe it was like a Tuesday or Wednesday when you told me that the day before you and Josh just mutually agreed that the relationship wasn't going anywhere. Then the Friday of the same week, you call me to hang out because Ron was practicing some zombie mayhem with Felix. I had OT at Club Banana, so I tried to give you all my ideas, but you decided you could handle some 'me time'. You seemed a little lost without your weekly Ron Night."

"Monique, there was never anything official about Fridays that made them 'Ron Nights'."

"Really? Because I remember when I tried to hang out with you on a Friday night shortly after we became friends, you told me Fridays weren't good because that was the night you and Ron always hung out. I believe your exact words were 'Friday is my Ron Night, but any other time should be good'."

"Monique, Ron Night is more of a description than a title. I explained that. It's the same as Tuesday Mocha Chats."

_Right, that's why I typically get Tuesday Mocha Chats when missions don't interfere. Nothing gets in the way of Ron Night though, even if there's a mission Ron is still there. _Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, Monique continued, "This whole thing just seems messed after hearing about this fireworks statement with this whole…moodulator thing, but I guess I could be reading into things a bit too much."

Kim mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Then she said, "I think you are reading too much into things Monique. That reminds me, I need to explain things to Wade tomorrow, if he doesn't already know yet. I think he buzzed in at bad time at my locker earlier today when I was still under that moodulator thing's influence."

"I guess so," Monique replied. "Although I did have some fun with Ron while I was helping to prepare the float earlier today as he was hiding from you. I couldn't help but smile as I asked him if he was sure he wasn't majorly misinterpreting."

"Monique, you didn't make him wig out any more than he already was did you?"

"No, but it was fun seeing his reactions, especially when I used the 'in a pickle' pun."

* * *

Kim stretched out on her bed and let out a frustrated groan as her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep. She grabbed her Pandaroo off the shelf by her bed as she tried to settle her swirling thoughts. _Why did Monique have to get me thinking about those things? Josh and I grew apart so that didn't have anything to do with Ron and Felix. I just needed some time to adjust like Ron did with me and Monique. Even if it wasn't official, my Fridays were pretty much my Ron night. It's just been like that forever. It was just different not being able to hang out for a while with Ron when I wanted to. _

_Granted I don't really know why I said "not everything, there's still fireworks." It just kind of came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about it. Then I heard the fireworks starting so I pointed up. I really don't know what I would have done if I hadn't heard the fireworks starting. That would have been awkweird. It was probably some after effects of the moodulator still. Yeah that's probably it. _

Kim let out another groan._ I'm thinking about this too much. There's no need to continue dwelling on it too much; I'll just drive myself crazy that way. I'll just meet up tomorrow with Ron and everything will work itself out and be alright. _Kim then yawned and pulled the covers over herself. As she drifted off to sleep, she subconsciously held the Pandaroo that Ron had gotten her years ago a little closer that night.

* * *

Ron had just finished crawling into his bed for the night. Rufus was already fast asleep as Ron tried to come to terms with the day's events. _Today was so confusing. I guess I should be happy that I realized something was exactly normal with Kim today. To have taken advantage of that would have wrecked our friendship and I just couldn't do that. Though the breaking up bit did make me the focus of that frenzy of rage thing, but I lived through it. Come to think of it, all those moodulator incidents with Kim today only focused on me. Man, machines really hate me. At least Kim is back to normal. _

_Not that dating Kim would be a bad thing; she is pretty, athletic, popular, and can do anything. What guy wouldn't want to date Kim? And even if it was the moodulator, that one kiss was mind blowing. I feel a little guilty for cherishing it so much, I mean, come on, she was under the influence of some chip thingy. Yet still, that was definitely the best moment of my life so far. _

_At any rate, I have to be sure this doesn't hurt our friendship any. I'll just give KP my complete support to getting everything back to normal tomorrow. I hope everything went alright with her folks tonight. Kim was pretty happy tonight as she went home, so everything should be alright. _Ron then dozed off into his own deep sleep, comfortable with the fact that his relationship with Kim would be just fine.


	24. Fears

**Chapter 24: Fears**

Kim plopped down on her bed. She had just finished unpacking after the family had gotten home from visiting Uncle Slim at the Lazy C Ranch. As Kim stared at the ceiling she thought. _At least Joss found herself a new hero_. Kim chuckled. _Especially,_ c_onsidering she moved on twice within the span of a week. _Joss's hero worship of Ron didn't even last forty-eight hours. Joss had been so eager to do stuff that Kim wanted and showed the same exuberance for Ron. Except that Ron was completely happy to just to continue with his marinating habits, which drove the action needy Joss crazy. Soon after that, Joss moved onto some popular local female rodeo star.

As Kim rested, her thoughts wandered to what Joss had said near the beginning of her Ron idolizing.

"_Ron here is practically afraid of everything, but does he let his fears keep him from side-kicking?…You can do anything, so facing all those dangers and villains, well it's just like you say, no big…A fellow faced with that much fear always charging into action with you. Seems to me that's a true hero."_

_I've helped so many people and had a great time doing it. It's just what I do, but when have I actually had to face something I was afraid of? I've been uncomfortable before, like when Dad was talking with me as Ron and the tweebs slept on the way to the Lazy C Ranch._

* * *

"Hey Kimmie Cub," said Mr. Possible.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You do know your mother and I don't have any problems with taking Ronald with us on family trips right? You don't have to worry about leaving your best friend behind."

"I know, plus Ron's parents have always been good with the last minute road trips too. Why?"

"It was just the way you were telling Ronald about this trip. First, you just mentioned we were going to visit Uncle Slim. Then, you mentioned that we were heading to Montana. It was like you were trying to get Ronald to ask to come along. After I mentioned the Lazy C Ranch, you finally asked him after seeing Ronald actually had interest in going, even then you made it sound like we only had a spot because your mother had to work at the hospital. We would have been able to take him either way. That, and you could have just asked him from the start, like you did when we moved Nana down to Florida."

"I didn't really think about it. I was just talking with Ron before we were going to leave." Kim replied.

* * *

_Sure, I was technically giving Ron details about the trip, but it wasn't like I was trying to make him want to come with us. I just did it that way. I've been concerned before, like when Ron was holding onto Old Tornado's tail as it kept bucking, but Ron and I have always watched out for each other's safety, so that's pretty old hat. I have been nervous too, like when I first met Felix, but that wasn't being scared. I was just nervous about saying the wrong thing and getting as Ron put it 'amped up'. _

_Now worries, I've had my fair share of those too. Like all the stuff around the Zorpox sitch. I got pretty worried when Ron was clearly not just putting on a bad boy act to get a date anymore. That didn't last too long once I knew about Ron and Drakken's evil personality switch. Well, I did say at that wedding to Ron that being there as a date-friend wasn't as awkweird as I originally feared. I can't really say I faced that, it was just an unjustified fear. In the end, it was really no big. _

Kim's stream of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. She heard Ron's voice as she picked up.

"Hey KP, I'm getting ready to head on over to Bueno Nacho. I haven't had any Nacos since we left because there weren't any Bueno Nachos near the Lazy C Ranch. You wanna come with?"

"Sure." Kim drubbed her chin briefly with her fingers. "Hey Ron, I've been thinking. Can you think of anytime when I've faced some sort of fear?"

"I can probably think of a couple. Why?"

"I was just thinking about how Joss says a true hero faces fear. I was just trying to think of things I've done that would kind of justify me being called a teen hero."

"You mean besides all the save the world stuff?"

"Yeah, something that was actually challenging for me."

"Hmm, there was the time you had to ask Josh Mankey to the Spirit Week Dance…"

_I'd forgotten about that one._

"…or the time you had to sing to face Bonnie during that talent competition…"

_That was only because you signed me up with asking me first Ron._

"…OH, I got it! The Home-Ec class we took together. You told me that it came in handy during that mission when Shego was trying to tutor Junior."

_Yeah, I did face fear on that mission didn't I? _"Thanks Ron, that helps a lot. I'll see you at Bueno Nacho in a few minutes okay?"

"You know me KP. The Ronster is there."


	25. Book Talk

**Chapter 25: Book Talk**

"Uh Ron, this is my overdue cheese book."

"Ahh," Ron said as he froze. As he looked back at the school library in horror, he said, "Oh! No!" right before the tornado of phantom monkey power engulfed the library.

* * *

"That was an interesting end to an eventful day. First there was library lockup, then having to stop whatever kind of tornado that came from that book. At least all we had to do was close the book up," said Kim as she and Ron were unwinding on the second floor patio of her house.

"All **you** had to do was close the book. I was the one getting chased by an army of phantom monkeys so you could get to the book. Why is it always MONKEYS? " replied Ron who was visibly exhausted.

Kim retorted, "At least you weren't on 'The Running of the Monkeys" again." _Ron looks really beat. He's run around a lot more than that before without it even seeming to slow him down._

"I still haven't watched any of the cable channels since then," Ron responded after shuddering at the memory. Rufus confirmed his owner's statement.

"Anyways, thanks for looking for my overdue cheese book. Where did you find it?"

Ron head seemed to shrink into his shoulders. "Maybe the whole phantom monkey thing was karma."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim inquired as she raised her right eyebrow.

Kim saw Ron's 'I really screwed up' guilt face as he said, "I found it…in my backpack."

She opened her mouth to vent… then closed it. Kim knew the words she wanted to say, but the passion she wanted to say them with wasn't there.

Kim didn't really understand it herself. She had been much angrier with Ron over similar things in the past including Ron's brief stint with the school newspaper, their fight at Bueno Nacho when they both got jobs there, Ron's initial attempts to be the school mascot, Ron going overboard with the muscle ring, the time after Ron's first Naco income check, and the time Ron signed her up for the talent show. This was something she would usually be borderline furious over, but yet she was only mildly angry at this revelation. In a stern, but not too overzealous tone, she asked, "Okay, how did it wind up there?"

Ron unsure as to why Kim seemed not quite as angry as he had expected, timidly replied, "I put it in my backpack right before we went on a mission."

Kim raised an eyebrow at this. There were too many missions that she had told Ron to hurry up on. "Which mission was that?"

Ron quickly tried hard to think one more time which one it was. He started to ramble. "I don't remember. At first I thought it might have been that one against Killigan. But after being tortured with sheep's lung cooked in its own stomach, I found out it wasn't there so I tried Drakkenr's lair next. We seem to get him often enough. Didn't find it there, though I remember some explosions as Wade and I left…"

_Wade? Okay, I'm not exactly sure where this is going, _thought Kim.

"…Not having any luck yet, I went to Dementor's lair. The posies there were horrible and the chrysanthemums had a real attitude problem…"

_Well that explains Wade's strange behavior earlier today and why I thought I heard Ron screaming when I talked with Wade._

"… After that Wade and I went to one of Monkey Fist's castles. He was ranting about some monkey thing. Thought I saw the cheese book, but it was that phantom monkey book. Wound up slipping and the cheese book slipped out of my backpack. Rufus pulled some awesome moves and we got out of there with both books. You know, Monkey Fist was the only one who actually remembered my name. I mean, is it too much to ask just to be known?"

_Well that explains why dodging phantom monkeys took so much out of Ron today. I guess we were equally tortured today. _Kim pleasantly smiled as she said, "Well thanks for bringing the book back, even if you mixed the two up." Kim yawned and added, "Though you should probably head home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, sure thing KP," a confused Ron replied. Ron went downstairs and left for home. As he walked he said to Rufus, "You know buddy, sometimes when I think I've got Kim all figured out, I find out I don't. Oh well, tomorrow is a new day for Ronster. For now I'm gonna get home and enjoy some well-deserved sleepage."

* * *

Before Kim turned in for the night, she pulled out her Kimmunicator. Wade came up on the screen.

"Hey Kim," Wade said before he took a sip from the cup.

"Wade, I just heard some interesting stories from Ron about his adventure today, including a little bit about posies and chrysanthemums."

'Uh yeah, you see, Ron wanted me to keep that between him and me for the time being."

"So instead of talking him out of it, you went with him?"

"Yeah, I sent my Wadebot 2.0. In addition to all the features of the first version, it has a stealth mode," Wade said with pride at the upgrade.

Kim inwardly cringed as Wade mentioning the first Wadebot made her think about the night she almost blushed herself out of existence. _I really don't like thinking about that night too much. I was so reckless that night. _Kim shook her head to try and clear the memory."So am I ever going to see this Wadebot 2.0?"

"I can send it over tomorrow. It's come a long way after I made it to keep my promise to you that I wouldn't put Ron in danger like that time with Monkey Fist again."

"That's a comforting thought, I guess." Kim replied. _Wade sure is making me remember some memories I rather not think about tonight_._ First the blush thing and then Ron alone in a castle with Monkey Fist_. She shook her head again.

"Are you alright Kim? You keep shaking your head."

"I'm just tired and trying to stay awake as I talk to you. I should just get some sleep. I'll talk with you tomorrow Wade."

"Okay Kim, goodnight," Wade replied with some suspicion in his tone.

As Kim got under her bed covers for the night, she found herself quickly falling asleep. Her last thought before she went to sleep was _Even though Ron was responsible for me winding up in library lockup, it was pretty sweet of him to go through all of that to find the book. I didn't know it at the time, but I did have a feeling after talking with Wade in the library. Maybe that's why I wasn't so mad at Ron. Either way, it is all behind us now. I'll meet up with Ron tomorrow and we will just hang out as usual. Yeah that will be nice… _Kim then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	26. Back in Middleton

**Chapter 26: Back in Middleton**

Kim and Ron had finally arrived back near Middleton after the bizarre ending to the latest mission. Ron had been unusually quiet on the plane during return trip. Instead of his usual post mission rambling, he hadn't uttered a word since they had left the temple. Concerned by Ron's silence, Kim requested that plane land in the outskirts of Middleton so they could step out instead of jumping out like they usually would. As the couple walked from the drop-off point, Ron broke his silence.

"KP, I'm really sorry I never told you about all of that before today. Sensei told me all that stuff was supposed to remain a secret."

"It's okay Ron, I'm actually impressed that you kept a secret. You don't have the greatest track record with doing that."

"That's a relief. You seemed pretty irritated when you showed up at the zoo. I figured it was probably something I did."

"No, no, it's just…it's just…I wasn't having the best of days." Ron looked at Kim inquisitively. Kim then added a little nervously, "But, you know me, nothing quite gets me going and in a better mood than having a mission."

Ron then smiled and said, "At least the school won't be having any mystery meat gravy ghosts anytime soon."

Kim laughed. "Come on Ron; let's go get some Bueno Nacho. You're probably hungrier than I am right now."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, looked up at his owner, and made his please sound. Ron just exclaimed, "Double Naco Platter here I come."

* * *

Kim saw Ron off at his house as he went inside to rest up from the last mission to rescue Sensei from DNAmy turned Gorilla Fist. Kim beaming with happiness started to walk down the sidewalk to her house. Life seemed to be the same as it was before the Yori sitch. Ron had been cheerfully stuffing his face with nacos and Kim didn't have face the feelings that seeing Ron with Yori had stirred within her. As she walked, Kim saw Monique coming up the sidewalk. "Hi Monique," Kim said cheerfully.

Monique replied, "Well you seem back to normal. I take it everything turned out alright for you to stop jellin'?"

"Monique I was not…"

Monique sternly cut her off. "Girl I did not spend two hours …that's **two hours** washing that red gunk out of my hair for you to tell me you weren't jellin'. You owe me an explanation and details, now."

"Okay…okay just come on over to my house and we'll talk," Kim said defensively as she tried to quell her friend's wrath.

As they walked to the Possible Residence, Kim thought _I really glad Sensei gave Ron and I permission to tell whom we deem trustworthy about all this. I can't imagine the bind Ron's been in since he got back from the exchange program with not being able to tell any of us what happened._

* * *

Monique sat in the chair by Kim's computer with one of her ankles resting on the other leg's knee. Across the room, Kim was sitting pretzel style on top of her bed. After Kim had finished explaining what actually happened to Sensei and Ron's connection with Yamanouchi, Monique voiced her opinion.

"The mission stuff is all well and good, but Kim, I've known you and Ron for a while now. If you're going to be jellin' that badly anytime Ron finds a potential girlfriend, then you and Ron should just get on with it and try the couple's package," Monique said, irritation from feeling the negative effects of Kim's jealousy of Yori evident in her tone.

"Monique, outside the fact that Ron and I are two people, we do not fit the definition of a couple," Kim replied defensively.

"Girl, that's a bunch of lies and you know it. There have been lots of times since I've known you **and** instances before I got here that you've told me about that would show otherwise." Monique retorted.

"It is not a bunch of lies," Kim snapped. Kim then challenged Monique. "You give me any situation and I can prove to you it was nothing more than friendship."

"Okay, how about the time he bought you that green leather jacket. He did that despite all the fighting about the Bueno Nacho job that you signed the two of you up for. Fighting that was bad enough for you to try talking to your mom about it before you left for that mission in Wisconsin."

"We had both said some harsh things to each other. When we were trapped by Drakken, after he forgave me he asked if I forgave him. The jacket was Ron being kind and trying to help finish smoothing things over," Kim said with the utmost confidence.

"It's not like Ron would have done that for anyone else though."

"Yes he would have. Like when dad got injured and I was coaching the soccer team for a little while, he stuck up for the kids when I was going into control freak mode. Or when the cheer squad was trapped by Gill at Camp Wannaweep, Ron rescued everyone. I was there too, but it wasn't just me. Or the time he saved my dad from being kidnapped by those Bebe robots." Kim said sharply. Then after taking a small breath to try and settle herself, Kim added, "Ron's motives are pretty simple. You're reading way too much into the things he does."

_Wow. Trying to prove Ron's motives isn't going to work very well with her. Okay, if Kim wants to play hardball, let's see how she handles it when I play it that way, too. _"Okay, Kim, then how do you explain all the hugs you give the boy, like the one when he was in the Fearless Ferret costume?"

"We're comfortable with each other. Hugs don't mean we're couple material. I hug my mom and dad a lot. You and I even hug."

"Yeah but our hugs are quick things. When you hug Ron, the hug time lingers a little longer. Like when he got back from Japan, after he met Sensei and Yori."

"No they don't. It just seems that way because you're just watching and are not the one being hugged." Kim shifted backwards so her back rested against the headrest as Monique stared accusingly at her. After repositioning herself, Kim added, "Okay, the one when he got back from Japan might have been a little longer, but welcome back hugs usually are a little longer than celebratory ones."

_And romance hugs are longer than both combined. _"I suppose you would tell me you get more worried when Ron gets captured compared to when other people are in danger because of your deep friendship," Monique scoffed as she put 'deep friendship' in air quotes. She then gave a few examples. "Like when he got captured with the Oh Boyz or by Motor Ed that time when you two met Felix. Even Felix thought you seemed more concerned than someone usually would be, and he had just met you two."

"Of course I would be concerned if Ron was captured. I'm not cold hearted," Kim replied as she stared down Monique for using air quotes. Then Kim scoffed, "As for Felix's observations, he'd just met us. There aren't too many friendships like the one Ron and I have, so of course Felix could easily mistake it for something else. Once people know they don't think that. Like when Ron and I fell asleep at the museum. No one saw that as a type of couple activity."

_There aren't that many friendships like that because most people call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend by that point. She is really being difficult with this. _"There was your utter disorientation when Ron started to have other people to hang out with. Like when he played video games with Felix on your Ron Night."

"So what! That's just because it was a major change. Plus, it's not my Ron Night, it's just Friday nights are just when Ron and I usually hangout. It's a description, not a title."

"I never said it was a title. The fact you're so defensive about it hints that you do consider it to be an official type of event."

"I'm not being defensive about it. I'm just clarifying," Kim responded as she leaned forward, slightly raised her voice, and accusingly gestured with her hand at Monique.

"You want to play it like that? Okay, then what about your fireworks comment a couple of months ago at Middleton Days. You didn't have the moodulator on you when you said it."

"What! We've talked about this one before Monique." _I hate having to keep thinking about that sitch. Ron is the only one who seems to not let it slip into conversation like Mom or even blatantly keep bringing it up like Monique._ "I care about Ron a lot; to say everything was caused by that machine wouldn't be true. But we are not romantic."

"But Kim…"

"Look Monique," Kim interrupted. She then very adamantly continued, "I'm sorry you got a lot of that gunk on you because of me. But there is NOTHING going on between Ron and me. I was just concerned because Ron was acting all mysterious and nervous. Ron has been my friend since Pre-K. He is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less, just my **best friend**."

Then in a slightly tired, but irritated tone, Kim added, "It's getting late Monique. I've got a lot of work I have to catch up on tomorrow from chasing Ron around the world today. I'm sorry for what I did to you in chemistry class, but I need to get to that work and get some rest. I'll just see you tomorrow, Goodnight."

Monique exhaled a breath of frustration. She cordially replied, "Goodnight Kim, I'll see you in the morning." Monique then got up and headed down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

It had been the most heated discussion Monique and Kim had ever had over the course of their friendship. While Monique had pried a little here and there into Kim and Ron's relationship, she had let the pair of friends be for the most part. Experiencing some negative effects from Kim's jellin had pushed Monique to the point of flat out confrontation. Monique had told Kim every observation she had heard from Felix, Kim, or Ron and observation Monique had seen herself. This had visibly flustered Kim, but Kim hung onto the notion that Ron was only the closest friend she had ever had. Romance was not part of that equation. Kim was able to give a plausible explanation to everything Monique threw at her. Kim even admitted to having major concern about Ron's mysterious behavior when Yori had been in the hallway with him, but that was as best friends. By the end of the whole discussion, the air in Kim's bedroom was very tense.

Kim was so adamant about what exactly her relationship with Ron was that it eventually caused Monique to yield. At the end of it, Kim felt Monique understood the relationship she had with Ron a lot better, even if Monique had been a bit forthcoming about how she thought Kim and Ron could be romantically inclined. Kim did apologize for what she put Monique through in chemistry class. Now after accepting the apology, Monique headed for her own house. As Monique walked home, she deeply reevaluated how she viewed Kim and Ron.

_I have to say I'm flabbergasted. Kim seemed so sincere about her and Ron just being best friends. They care so much for each other, but are not romantically involved. It seems so hard to believe, but yet that's as far as those two ever seem to go. Maybe I've been wrong on this whole thing. I did keep one question to myself, but that's because asking it might just have pushed Kim too far and ruined our friendship. I might ask it someday, but right now it wouldn't be worth it. _

_I guess in the end I was wrong. Those two are just friends. _

As Monique walked, she stretched her neck trying to undo a kink that had tightened from the stressful debate with Kim. _I feel like I need some stress relief right now. Good thing Junior Prom is coming up in a month. That's probably just the thing to help me unwind and enjoy myself. _

* * *

Kim came back into her room from taking a shower. _Monique has always been a good friend to me. She was always blunt with her opinions when I told her about missions Ron and I had been on, but tonight she seemed a little aggressive. It's probably from having to spend so much time getting that gunk out of her hair. Ugh, I'm too tense from that conversation. Tomorrow will help me unwind a bit. Ron Nights have always been good for that. _Feeling a little more at ease with her last thought, Kim settled down for the night. _Yeah, everything will be just fine_ thought Kim before she fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Ron had just finished tucking Rufus in for the night. As he was in his bed getting ready to sleep his own thoughts were of a reflective nature. _It's strange. Even after Kim told me that Yori liked me-liked me, I don't really feel sad. It was pretty much the same with Zita. I was disappointed that I had missed a nice opportunity, but in the end it doesn't feel like a big loss. Heck, even the surprise of finding out Tara had a thing for me and had passed without me knowing hardly lasted long. Kim acting weird because of that moodulator thing was a way more pressing issue at that particular time. I probably felt more down after that sitch than actually missing out on the Zita, Tara, or Yori. I made my decision though; wrecking our friendship isn't worth trying to cross that line. It seems to be uncomfortable enough for Kim that the moodulator is an off limits topic pretty much now. _

_At least Kim seemed happier when we got back to Middleton today. I don't know what was eating at her so much, but apparently the mission helped her through it. Sensei is rescued safe and sound so the mission was a success. KP is definitely more like herself again, so there's nothing really left to worry about. Only thing left for this week is for Kim and I to have a bon-diggity night of fun tomorrow. _With those thoughts, Ron Stoppable drifted into his own peaceful slumber.


	27. Transitions

**Chapter 27: Transitions**

Ron exhaled and said, "I don't know Rufus. It's not like Kim hasn't dated other guys before," as he was trying to get ready for prom that night.

Rufus responded by making a sound that sounded like the word 'true'.

"I mean hey I was the one she called when she and Walter Nelson locked braces. I got my mom to drive them to the orthodontist." Ron continued as he started to also talk with his hands and arms for emphasis. Looking down at his bowtie Ron added, "I can't…ugh! Rufus?"

"Uh huh", replied the naked mole rat as he jumped up on Ron's chest to fix his bow tie.

As Rufus messed with Ron's bowtie, Ron continued to ramble, "And the whole Josh Mankey thing. I was never in favor of that, but I was there for Kim."

Having used Ron's bowtie for origami, Rufus went 'tada'.

"Uh huh, yeah, that's very funny," Ron replied.

'Okay, okay,' Rufus replied as he went back to the bowtie.

Ron continued to vocalize his thoughts. "But something's different now. I mean there's something between us. Who am I kidding? That's not different; something's been there a long time." Ron paused before looking in the mirror and continuing. "Well, I think something's there. Does she?" At this point Rufus triumphantly finished fixing Ron's bowtie.

"Uh, thanks buddy, I think I'm ready. Not just for the dance either, but to do what no man should ever have to do. Talk about his feelings," proclaimed Ron. After Rufus did a tisking noise, Ron replied, "I know it's humiliating, but Kim's worth it."

'Uh huh' replied Rufus.

Ron quickly went into a downward spiral. "But what if she's really, really likes this Eric guy and then I you know I show up yapping about my feelings and she wants Eric not me and…and…we're talking total flameout!" Rufus scrunched as Ron exclaimed the word flameout. Ron then continued, "Oh man, not to mention what it would do to our friendship. " Ron just let out an "Uh," as he fell back on the bed with Rufus then crawling out from underneath Ron muttering 'help' after Ron had thrown off his bowtie.

Ron didn't know how long he had been on his bed when he thought he heard the sound of Kim giggling. Looking outside his window he saw Kim and Eric coming up on the red motorcycle. They were traveling at a slow, cruising speed. Kim just had her arms wrapped around Eric and then she whispered something into his ear. Eric then sped up his motorcycle. They quickly passed by Ron's window and were out of sight.

Ron stared out at the now empty street as he thought, _Kim looked just so…so…happy. She seemed so down in the hallway the other day when she signed my Bueno Nacho petition and now she looks like she's having the time of her life. _Ron didn't even realize he was holding in a deep breath. He then let out a depressed sigh. _Man, I'm so selfish. I might not like the guy, but I can't go and ruin this night for Kim. _Ron mournfully started to take off his tux and pulled one of his favorite red shirts out of his dresser. Rufus looked up at his depressed owner with worry. "Come on Rufus, let's go to Bueno Nacho. I've got nothing better to do tonight."

* * *

As Ron pulled up his pants after dealing with the giant, fat ninja, he looked over to see that Kim and defeated Shego and was running towards Eric. _That's weird, how did he get free when we came to rescue him? _

Ron's eyes went wide in horror when he saw Kim being electrocuted by Eric. His emotions quickly went through several stages. First, was anger at Eric for hurting Kim, followed by concern of Kim's safety, and concluded with a sense of serious calm as he became completely focused on getting Kim out of Eric's traitorous arms. He made his way to the walkway with extreme haste, but was quickly knocked out by Shego when he lunged at Eric.

* * *

_Okay, I just majorly screwed up there with agreeing with Kim about Eric being about as fake as you can get. I've never seen her go through this bad of a pity fiesta before. Okay Ron, get it together, Kim actually needs you for once. Swallow your pride and be supportive like you should have been all along. _"And you know…there are guys out there that are better for you than Eric…guys that are for real for one thing."

"You really think there's a guy out there for me?" Kim asked with a desperate pleading look.

"Out there…" _well here goes nothing _"… in here."

"Oh, really?" Kim replied. She didn't really hear the next few words Ron said. So many memories and the feelings she had at those times over the years came rushing from her core. Times Monique had challenged her, times she had felt guilty because things she had done to Ron, times Kim had spent with Ron when she felt absolute contentment all took on a new meaning. Ron as a boyfriend was always something she had pushed off to the side, never wanting to contemplate how the relationship she cherished so much could change. Now the hole in her heart that had been mercilessly made a few minutes ago was filled with a joy she couldn't really describe. Breaking Kim's savoring of a joy she didn't have the time to contemplate was Ron's voice.

"…like Rufus?" Ron finished.

"Rufus? Rufus, you can save us!" Kim exclaimed as she was clearly back in the game.

* * *

"You know Ron, we'd better hurry," Kim said with a sly, yet adoring look.

Ron and Rufus looked at each other. Then Ron looked at Kim again, "Hurry where?"

Kim grabbed him playfully by the hand and pulled Ron along as she said, "You'll see."

* * *

Dr. Ann Possible was carefully extracting pictures from broken frames in the living room as her husband and sons were on the roof patching small holes and stringing tarps over the larger holes. She looked behind her as she heard the front door open in time to see her daughter dash into the house and up the stairs. Rustling sounds could be heard coming from Kim's attic bedroom at a frantic pace. Kim quickly reappeared downstairs still in her battle suit.

"Mom, do you know where my dress is?" Kim asked as she leaned over the rail by the steps.

"I was trying to clean-up after those robots shrunk back down. I put it by the washer so that…" Mrs. Possible started to reply. As soon as Kim heard its location, she immediately rushed to laundry room. Quickly grabbing the dress, Kim turned back around to see her mother at the door. "Kimmie, if you're in that much of a hurry, I can help you do your hair. It will be a little faster than trying to do it yourself."

Kim smiled at her mother. "Thanks Mom." The girls then headed up the stairs to Kim's room. As Kim was getting out of her battle suit and into the dress, Mrs. Possible looked over at one of the pictures on Kim's bookshelf. It seemed to be one of the few that hadn't had the frame broken that evening. It was a picture of Ron tutoring Kim in cooking. _My kitchen really got a workout that day_. _The poor boy must be going through so much right now. When he and Eric were over here having pizza with us, Ron clearly was struggling with jealousy. I hope Ron will be okay; he's got such a caring heart._

"Okay Mom, I'm ready," said Kim as she sat down in front of her mirror.

Dr. Possible walked over and picked up a brush to start fixing up Kim's hair. As she brushed, she asked, "So is Eric just waiting outside or is he with Ron?" Seeing her daughter visibly shudder, she asked, "Kimmie, is everything alright?"

Still ashamed at how she had fallen so hard for Eric that she had all but tossed Ron aside, Kim replied in a quiet, timid voice. "Eric was a syntho-drone created Drakken. Eric was nothing more than bait to lure me into a trap…and I walked right into it." It was a rare moment when Dr. Possible could not think of any words to console the anguish she sensed from her daughter.

As quickly as the anguish had come, it disappeared as Kim added with a tone of admiration and love, "I wouldn't have defeated Drakken tonight if it hadn't been for Ron." In the mirror, Dr. Possible could see a new look in her daughter's eyes when Kim mentioned Ron's name. It wasn't the infatuation look she had given Eric. Kim's eyes had the excitement of infatuation, but they also held a serene look; a look that expressed a yearning to explore just how deep her feelings of happiness could go. Ann Possible didn't need to ask why Kim was going back to the prom. The elder female Possible even knew who Kim was going back to the prom with as she finished the last touches on Kim's hair.

"There you go Kimmie. Don't worry about the curfew tonight. I'll handle your father; you and Ron just enjoy yourselves tonight."

Kim turned around and gave her mom a quick hug. "Thanks Mom." Kim then quickly left the house as she headed over to Ron's house. As she went down the street she thought with a smile. _This dress actually matches up with Ron's blue tuxedo pretty well._

Ann Possible watched her daughter head down the street from the upstairs window. _My little girl really has it bad for that boy now. Kimmie didn't even ask me how I knew she was going back to the prom with Ron. Usually Kim would have been at least a little shocked when I figure out something she hadn't told me yet. She just wants to get to the prom with him as quickly as she can. My little girl, I get the feeling you have no idea just how much happiness the right person can bring you._

"Hey honey? Was that Kimmie Cub just now?" she heard James ask as he came back down from the roof.

_And how that joy never seems to go away _Mrs. Possible thought before she went to talk with the love of her life.

* * *

Kim's initial nervousness when the entire school stared at her and Ron when they entered had quickly subsided, after some prodding from Rufus. She was now slowly dancing with the man who had always done so much for her and never asked for anything in return. Together they moved on the dance floor, avoiding other couples even as they were lost in their own world. _Something about this still doesn't feel right _she thought as took as brief step away from Ron. Then she effortlessly wrapped her arms around Ron's back and rested her cheek on his shoulder. _Yeah, now this feels right _Kim thought as she and Ron continued to dance as they embraced each other.

Monique stared at her two friends as the danced on the floor together. _To think I had given up on this possibility about a month ago. I even questioned Kim answering her Kimmunicator earlier tonight instead of just enjoying the night with Eric. That boy seemed a little angry when he left here. I wonder what happened to him. Oh well, I can ask about that later. Especially since those two seem to be involved with more important matters right now. _Monique face broke out with a heartwarming smile.

Ron was still a little nervous as Kim wrapped her arms around him to draw herself closer as they dance. He even looked around the room a little. Ron closed his eyes, savoring this moment. He opened his eyes to see Kim looking affectionately right back at him. That special slightly goofy, but utterly sincere smile that Ron possessed appear on his face. Kim lowered her eyelids just a tad as she slightly puckered her lips. Ron then pulled her close and met her lips with his own. Everything stopped for the pair as the kiss lingered on for a few moments.

As they slowly broke the kiss, the slow dance song was coming to an end. The next song that started to play was more like the up tempo music Kim had danced to with Eric earlier. Not wanting the current romantic mood to end, Kim whispered in Ron's ear, "Maybe we should go. I really don't feel like staying around with the current music."

Ron looking at the clock behind Kim reading 10:35 PM replied gently, "Sure." Kim leaned on Ron's shoulder as the pair walked to the doors and out of the school. Rufus looked at the pair leaving then up at Monique. Monique, noticing Rufus, said, "I'll take you home tonight little guy. I think those two deserve some alone time right now." Rufus made an okay sign with his fingers as he relaxed against the music player on the table.

* * *

Ron and Kim were walking down the sidewalk towards her house. Kim with her arm wrapped around Ron's as her head relaxed on his shoulder. She could feel that Ron was unsettled about something. Looking to the side, she saw a grassy knoll at the edge of a park they were passing. "Hey Ron, can we sit down over there for a moment?"

Ron looked at where Kim had pointed. Looking back at her, he replied, "Okay."

After they both had sat down on the grass, Kim again leaned up against his shoulder. As she intertwined her hand with his she asked, "Are you okay?" You seem unsettled about something."

Ron let out a sigh. He was really starting to believe the last few hours had been nothing but a dream. _If this is a dream, it can't hurt to say what I'm feeling._ He started to speak with a depressed tone, but gradually shifted to sounding more ashamed near the end as Ron said, "I'm just dreading waking up and finding out all this is a dream; facing the truth that my best friend has someone more important in her life than me; not wrecking that relationship or our friendship because I'm too jealous to be happy for her like I should be." Ron just stared out into the distance as he finished.

Ron's last comment hit Kim like a ton of bricks. Ron felt so ashamed about not being happy for her that he could only stare at his shoes as he talked about it. Kim's heart ached from seeing Ron like this and it was worse because she was partially responsible. A heavy silence came between the couple as Kim thought. _It wasn't like I hadn't noticed Ron was having a difficult time. Using the megaphone to say cootie alert made it pretty obvious. Yet I just brushed it off. Ron might hold onto fears for a long time, but he was never one to stay in a sour mood very long, so I just said he was fine. Minutes later after finding out that my dad had been kidnapped I went to Ron for help. He had responded to my distress even minutes after I had ignored his. Even then I only tried to help him after he appeared on TV at Bueno Nacho. _

Kim stared at her hands as she wrung them. _In the tree house, I actually had the gall to tell him to grow up. He had just started to open up about how much I meant to him. Sure it was about a time when we were kids, but opening up emotionally like that is definitely mature. I've never really been brave enough to purposely leave myself emotionally vulnerable, but he just willingly made himself vulnerable. Then when Eric showed up I just left. Left without finishing the conversation we had just started. With all that, he still came with me to try and rescue Eric. Tied up in the warehouse, even after me basically leaving him alone the last time he made himself emotionally vulnerable, he did it one more time. I'm glad I actually heard it that time. _

Kim covered her faced with her hands. _Even then I never actually thanked him or give him any indication that I felt that way too! I just went, saved the world, and dragged him to the prom. No wonder he thinks this is all probably a dream._

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized with the remorse for what she had done clearly evident in her voice as she dropped her hands from her face.

Ron turned his head towards Kim. He looked at Kim with a confused expression. "For what?"

"Not thanking you back in the Bueno Nacho Warehouse. For not supporting you like you supported me. I didn't support you like I should have. I actually wish part of that would be a dream, so you wouldn't have had to gone through all of that jealousy and having me ignore your feelings as I rely on you to help me in my distress. Whether it was rescuing my dad, dragging you to help try to save the person who was taking me away from you, or having to drag me out of a pity fiesta because I had given up on everything, I relied on you and never gave you anything in return," Kim replied as she tried he hide her face in Ron's shoulder.

Ron shifted her so her body was facing his. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging seemingly for his own assurance as he asked, "So this isn't a dream?"

His embrace was very soothing for Kim. Although she didn't really feel like she deserved it right now, Ron's loving hug eased her troubled mind and heart. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into his brown orbs and said, "This isn't a dream Ron. The couple's package is definitely in."

"Couple's package?" Ron asked.

Then as her hand softly cradled Ron's cheek she added, "You know…hand holding, snuggling, kissing…I couldn't see what I was looking for was in front of me for a long time. I just want to make sure we enjoy this…this relationship we're building. That and I hope I'll be able to make up for lost time." She started to tear up.

Ron pulled Kim close. "KP, please don't cry."

"Will you forgive me?"

Ron initially wanted to tell Kim that she didn't need to apologize for anything, but he realized that would probably make Kim feel even worse. Without any hesitation Ron replied, "I forgive you."

Kim wrapped her arms around his back like she had done on the dance floor and pulled herself even closer to Ron. From the bottom of her heart she said, "Thank you."

As Ron was enjoying the embrace, he looked down his watch. _Oh man I don't want to be sent into a black hole._ Panic was evident in his voice, "Uh KP, it is quarter past eleven."

Kim blinked her eyes, then said with a sly smile, "It's okay. Mom told me not worry about curfew tonight. She said she would handle everything." Ron instantly relaxed and grinned. Kim though just now registered what her mom had told her earlier. _How did Mom guess that? Oh well, that's not really important right now. _She then snuggled up against Ron. A cool breeze was picking up. Ron gently prodded Kim to sit up. He then removed his coat. The couple then laid back down on the grass with the coat draped over the both of them.

As Ron wrapped his arms around Kim as they snuggled, he softly said, "I think I love the couple's package almost as much as I love you."

Kim whispered in Ron's ear, "We get the couple's package because you love me and I love you."

Ron squeezed Kim just a little more to draw them closer together. Kim rested her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder and purred contently.

* * *

It was almost mid-morning when Kim came down the steps wearing her regular baggy pants and green tank top. She saw her mother in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. Kim walked over to behind her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

Mrs. Possible patted her daughter's hands and said, "You're welcome honey. You enjoyed yourself last night?"

"Yeah, Ron and I talked for a bit after we left the prom. I got home later than I thought because we fell asleep in the park."

"It's okay Kimmie. You two had a long day yesterday. I've been wondering how long it would take the two of you to take this step."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Even when I was dating…that thing?" she asked.

Mrs. Possible sat down in the breakfast nook and replied, "Yes even then because I remembered."

Kim sat down at the opposite end of the nook and asked, "Remembered what?"

"Do you remember the Christmas Ron went on that mission so you didn't have to miss out on our family traditions?"

"Yes, that was the year that Snowman Hank was canceled."

"When we were in the Amazon, what did I asked you when you came back from checking out the escape pod?"

Kim thinking back replied, "You asked me where Ron was."

"And you didn't know. Wade had told us on the way to the Amazon that you had checked all the other pods. The look in your eyes told me everything right there. Do you remember what you were feeling after I asked you that question, but before your brothers spoke up?"

Kim shuddered as she remembered, "I felt so…so numb. Like I was hurting all over but feeling nothing at the same time."

"But you perked right back up when your brothers found another possible lead. There were lots of other times before that, like when you came back from that cheerleading trip that wound up at Camp Wannaweep. After that Christmas Eve, I was convinced you two loved each other, even if you would only have said 'cared deeply about each other as friends' at that point."

Kim smiled at her own mug as she remembered the kiss she had given Ron under the makeshift mistletoe. _Mom's right, now that I think back on a lot of those times, there was always something there. It took me a while, but I'm glad I figured it out, even if it took Drakken trying to ruin me by messing around in my love life._ The house phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Picking it up, Kim said, "Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Monique. I just dropped Rufus off at Ron's house. The boy is still soundly asleep. How about we go somewhere and you can give me some details about last night?"

"Sure Monique, I'll meet you at the mall in a bit."

Mrs. Possible smiled at how light-footed her daughter seemed to be this morning. Kim grabbed her backpack and gave her mom one more hug. "Thanks again Mom."

"It was my pleasure Kimmie. Now go on, you've probably got a lot of things to sort out today. Besides, I need finish getting the house back in order after the attack yesterday."

"Love you Mom!" Kim said as she ran out the door. As she headed to the mall, everything just seemed right with the world to Kim on this new morning.

* * *

"Wow girl, that was a lot heavier than I was expecting," Monique replied after Kim had finished telling her about Eric and defeating Drakken.

"It's all over now though; Drakken is in prison and that thing shriveled up into nothing," Kim added.

"That thing? You're not even going to say Er…" Monique trailed off as Kim glared at her. "Okay, so that name is off limits for a long time."

"Please and thank you."

"I have to say Kim, I gave up on you two getting together after nothing happened when you got back to Middleton from chasing down Ron and…I think her name was Yori."

Kim shifted awkwardly in her chair. "I was jellin pretty badly then wasn't I?"

"At least you admit it now; you were majorly in denial then. I actually held back from pointing out to you one thing during our conversation that night."

"What was it? You seemed pretty adamant about Ron and me being couple material then. Not that you were wrong; I was just too stubborn to listen."

"I wasn't too sure about this point myself, because Ron did pretty much the opposite thing." Kim's curiosity had been aroused. Kim motioned with her hand for Monique to explain further. "I hope this isn't too cruel now, but in the time I've known you I can't think of a time Ron hadn't supported you when it came to boyfriend stuff. The time you told me about him all but pushing you into the hallway to ask Josh Mankey to the Spirit Week Dance or Ron covering for you when Josh came up to you as you were turning into a monkey. Even when the boy didn't know it, he helped you, like that Halloween night. A lot of the girls at the party were looking for Josh to come back after you had left Centurion Project Armor and all. Turns out he went trick or treating with Ron the rest of the night. Plus the time he saved you from blushing yourself out of existence in time for your date to end with Josh Mankey kissing you."

"To be fair Monique, Ron wasn't exactly supportive of my…last dating choice."

"Yeah, which eventually turned out well for the both of you," Monique retorted with a smirk. "After all, you couldn't keep yourself from fawning over the memories of the dance you and Ron had last night."

"There's a lot to fawn over about Ron from last night," Kim confidently replied.

"Oh, I'm sure there are. But, my point is that while Ron did all this, you actually never really supported Ron with his…dating attempts."

"Go on…" Kim replied, a little unsure as to where this was going.

"First, you never liked how he left with Yori to the point you had Wade doing background checks and then went after Ron. You never really gave him a chance to be alone with her to find out that she liked him. That's a flimsy example at best though. Zita would be a better one."

"Zita Flores?"

"Yes, the same girl when I told you to fudge it instead of honest truth, you told Ron it couldn't hurt to ask. Then outside the movie theatre, you didn't care that it could look to Zita like you and Ron were dating. The boy was going after her and you didn't even do a little thing like that. The only thing you helped him with was get started with that video game, which given Ron's track record, would quickly show he was lying to her. She did find out and it pretty much ended any hope for Ron."

"Okay, so I could have been a little more helpful. It's not like I kept her from him. I even left them alone for their date in Bueno Nacho."

"But you did keep Tara from Ron."

"I did not. I thought Ron knew Tara liked him. The girl even kissed him after he saved us from Gill at Camp Wannaweep when she was getting on the bus."

"Kim, first if Ron knew he would have tried something in all those months before you and Mankey lost interest in each other. So, I don't think you really believed that. But let's say I did," Monique said as she pointed her finger at Kim. Then lowering her hand to the table, Monique continued, "You could have helped Tara set up a date with Ron or help Ron set up a date with Tara. You did neither. You didn't even ask Ron during any one of his 'ladies' man' speeches why he didn't try asking Tara since the cheerleader was interested in him. When the three of us would be in the hall and Ron asked why Tara looked at the three of us and giggled, you said you didn't know. You never even hinted that she liked him. If you thought he knew, you could have said something with sarcasm about her liking Ron, but you didn't. I think it's because Ron would have missed the sarcasm and learned Tara had a thing for him."

Kim looked at Monique. The girl had the teen crime fighter dead to rights. Kim's expression was sheepish and her voice remorseful as she said. "Yeah, you're probably right. I may not have actively thought about it, but I probably felt it somewhere in me."

"I wouldn't fret too much about it Kim. That boy has it for you as bad as you have it for him. You two just have to adjust with the transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Although, I don't think it will be that hard. After all you already have a date night, or do you still call them Ron Nights?"

Kim smiled back at her friend, "I like to the sound of date night, but I'm partial to my Ron Nights too. Either way, it's a good excuse to do some clothes shopping."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to dress up nice and fine for your man," Monique replied.

"Yeah well, there's another reason too."

Now it was Monique's turn to be curious. "Another reason?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but walking to the mall I felt a little…exposed."

Monique questioning look was all it took for Kim to continue. "It's strange. I've always been so confident and independent. I don't think it'll be an issue when I'm in my cheerleading outfit or my mission gear but, I never realized how much attention I got for baring my midriff. I don't really like the feeling I get from guys giving me that kind of attention."

"Except for Ron," Monique interrupted.

"Well… yeah, but I don't think I've worn anything he doesn't think I look good in," Kim said.

Monique grinned knowingly and replied, "So you want some more clothes that say, I'm taken boys by a man finer than you, but still shows a strong, independent woman." Kim's mouth dropped a little then Monique added. "Remember Kim, I work in fashion, it's my bag."

"So are you willing to help me out?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kim. After all I can tell you if you don't look right in something. Ron can't do that because to him any outfit would look good because to him you look good in anything." Monique smirked as she mentioned Ron's tunnel vision of what Kim looks good in.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to some serious shopping."

As Monique and Kim walked away from the table, Monique asked, "By the way Kim, when do you think Ron might propose to you? About what…two to four years from now?"

Kim froze on the spot. The thought of her and Ron together like that seemed so far off, yet that thought sent a joyful tingling sensation through her body. "I wouldn't have a clue. What made you think to ask that?" Kim was utterly confused at this point.

Monique pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kim. Kim's anger rose as she read.

**When Will It End?**

**Ron Stoppable (Lowest Food Chain Level)-Kim Possible (Cheerleader Level)**

**Pick the date he loses boyfriend status and you win the jackpot, $5 per date entry**

**Dates are first come, first serve. Email: ****foodchainchampion**

"Bonnie…" Kim spat out, clearly showing Bonnie had gotten under the squad captain's skin. The paper was now a crinkled ball inside Kim's fist. Monique hand closed around Kim's fist.

"You know she's doing this just to get under your skin right?"

"She's doing a great job." Then Kim added with a warning tone, "And what does this have to do with you asking about Ron proposing?"

Monique grinned evilly and responded, "I don't see you saying no when Ron eventually proposes to you. When you say yes, he will no longer have boyfriend status. He'll have fiancée status. I was just trying to get an inside tip to place a wager and take a bunch of money away from a lot of idiots."

Kim's temper quickly cooled. She looked at the ball of paper in her hand. Smiling at Monique as she started to toss the paper ball up and down, Kim teased, "I really don't know Monique. Although… do you have another one of these flyers? Maybe Ron wants to put a wager down on a date."

"Girl that is so unfair. I thought I was getting an inside scoop in return for helping you shop."

"Maybe you should just ask him yourself," Kim playfully replied.

"On second thought, I'll pass on the inside scoop. I'll still help you shop though. Besides after the whole school pretty much cheered for you two at the prom, I get a feeling that Bonnie won't be seeing many if any entries into the pool she's trying to start." Monique retorted.

"Yeah, anyways let's get going, I want to get this done before Ron gets up." Kim started to head to Club Banana.

"Okay I'm coming. After all it might be bad for my health to keep Kim from her daily dose of Ronshine."

Kim giggle, "Hey now…a daily dose of Ronshine makes for a happy Kim Possible." She then tossed the crumbled up ball of paper into a waste basket the pair was passing.

Monique playfully jibed back after the Kim's toss had landed into the basket, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure a daily dose of Kimshine makes for a happy Ron Stoppable."

"I'll give that theory some thorough testing and let you know," teased Kim as they entered Club Banana.


	28. Insecurities

**Chapter 28: Insecurities**

The police were driving away from Bueno Nacho with Professor Dementor in tow. As Kim watched the car disappear out of sight she looked around trying to find Ron. She found him sitting on the table they usually chose when they ate outside Bueno Nacho. He was facing the partially demolished Bueno Nacho, but Ron seemed to be staring off into space more than looking at the wreckage. Kim walked up and sat beside him on the same table.

"Now we talk?" Ron asked as he stared at his socks. His tone and body language clearly showing he was expecting some impending doom to befall him.

Kim exhaled and replied calmly, "Yeah, now we talk." The next few moments were filled with awkward silence before Kim led off. "Why did you think I would tell you not to obsess on Bonnie's date a jock thing and then talk to Monique behind your back about Bonnie being right?"

"You would have had some time to think it over. It's no big secret that there are a lot of guys who are…smarter, more athletic, and definitely more socially accepted." Ron replied as he ticked the examples off one by one on his fingers. He then continued. "I've gotten to date my dream girl for months now. A girl, who could get any guy she wanted. A guy that is more adept at one of those three categories. "

"So I would have had time to give it some thought. I didn't need to give it more thought, even if I did have the time. I don't see why that would make me change my mind. I love you Ron, why would any of that other stuff about other guys matter?" Kim said with a pleading tone as he placed her hand over top of Ron's hands.

Ron didn't feel he had any right to hold her hand right now after lying to her the way he did. So, he just left his hands laying in his lap. He answered Kim's question. "I'm okay with not being exactly high on the school's social ladder. It would be nice to be higher, but I'm okay with it. While you…you've always been high on that ladder. I remember from when I was in your body how much social pressure that comes with being that high. I just thought with all of that, there was a real chance of me not being your boyfriend anymore." Kim took in all that Ron had said. She raised her free hand to cup Ron's cheek so he would face her. Before she touched him, Ron added solemnly, "It terrified me."

Kim pulled Ron into a consoling hug, thinking. _After all these months you're still insecure about all of this. You're always so proudly tell villains and people that you're my boyfriend. Not that I'm your girlfriend, but that I say you are my boyfriend. Yet you still harbor doubts as to how long this could last. I guess this is karma. For so long I took for granted all the ways you showed your love for me. The ways you helped me through my doubts and troubles, whether it be asking some other guy to a dance or having to actually attend detention. Now, it's my turn help you through your doubts. You always helped me face my fears with unwavering support while I only helped you face your fears when it was convenient for me. _

Ron was starting to feel uneasy about Kim just hugging him. His guilt was now entangled with feelings of confusion. He tried to back up only to have Kim tighten her embrace. _Oh no you don't! Ron, I'm not letting go until you understand that I love you too much for any of that social ladder, food chain junk to blind me from you ever again. Even though you stole the suit, I forgive you. I can see you were just facing your fears by trying to do something about it - like you always do._

Kim whispered in Ron's ear, "Sometimes you're just too brave for your own good."

Ron was now too confused to feel any guilt. He grabbed Kim's shoulders, held her at half-arm's distance and said, "Uh…you want to try that one again KP?"

Kim smiled with admiration in her eyes as she spoke. "Ron, whenever you've faced a choice between quitting and facing your fears, you always chosen to do something – in spite of those fears. Like at Lake Wannaweep, to save the cheer squad from Gill or thinking of a way to make the football team because you want to make it supposedly easier for us to be a couple. But Ron, nothing as trivial as a social ladder is going to stop us. I was a coward for not wanting to face my feelings and everything about us. I got through it because you never gave up on me, even when I had given up on myself the night of our junior prom." Then she pulled herself closer to Ron and held him close like she did when they shared their first dance as a couple. "These past few months have been better than I could have ever wanted. That's because I'm with you now. Not some guy who is smarter, more athletic, or higher on Bonnie's food chain, but you, Ron Stoppable. Don't you ever think I would be better off, or even happier, with someone else, because that won't ever be true."

Ron finally hugged Kim back. As they held each other in a warming embrace, Ron whispered, "Thanks KP." Their lips then found each other for a soft, touching kiss. They savored the kiss for a few moments. "I'm sorry I put you in danger like that," Ron added.

"I forgive you," Kim replied. "After all I believe it was you who once said…" Kim now changed her voice to mock Ron's, "…Forget danger woman. It put me behind schedule on my trick-or-treating. I'm not getting that time back."

Ron's goofy, lovable smile appeared on his face. His grin then turned mischievous. "Ron, what are you…" Kim didn't have time to finish as she went into a giggle fit as Ron started to tickle her.

As he tickled he said, "I'd forgotten about that."

Kim tried to speak while she was under the tickle assault, "No…fffff…fair…' Her voice came out a cross between giggle and full-out laughter '…I…I."

Ron suddenly stopped tickling her and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately. Kim returned the kiss with equal fervor. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around Ron's waist as he sat on the table and leaned him back against the umbrella post. They broke the kiss with both of them panting for air. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder as she still clung to his body.

"I think…we need… to slow it down a bit KP," Ron said as his breathing was starting to even out. Kim blushed as she could feel some physical signs from Ron's and her own anatomy that their bodies were ready and willing to partake in an activity she and Ron wanted to save for another special night.

It took Kim more willpower than she expected to unwrap herself from Ron. "Next time you decide to kiss me like that, try to be wearing more than just your undershorts. I would like to continue kissing a little longer next time."

"Uh, yeah, heh…Sure KP…I guess we should be heading home then." Ron nervously scratched the back of his head as Kim ran her hand through her hair. He then turned and started to walk home.

"Hey Ron."

Turning back to face Kim, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Not that I don't like seeing you in your undershorts," Kim teased. "But maybe you should wear the battle suit as we walk home." She held out the battlesuit. Ron took it and put it in on so they could walk home without other people seeing him without his pants.

As they walked home, Ron asked, "So um, do you think I could trade Wade for anything so he could make some gizmo to help Bueno Nacho rebuild a little faster than they normally would?"

"I'm not sure. How about this instead: You limit your middle of the night phone calls to my room that don't deal with a current mission and I'll cash in on the favor with those construction workers we saved last month," Kim replied.

Ron replied, "Badical! Now if I can only figure out what I'm going to do so I don't get killed at the game next week."

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron's and said, "No matter what, I know you'll make me proud by just being you. Who knows, maybe those top shelf running away skills will come in handy."

* * *

"Okay Kim, yeah I know it's late but…" Ron said into the phone at 3:10 AM.

"How many times do I have to tell you…we kissed…we're dating."

"So you, leaving me for Rufus was…"

"Dream."

"Me being Middleton's new running back: dream?"

"No, that actually happened."

"Oh, I'm on a team…that's cool…how about you water skiing over a shark…"

Kim hung up the phone before Ron could finish. Before Kim fell back asleep she thought. _Okay, so once a week leads to very lengthy lists of realities and dreams. I need to talk with Ron and think up something different to do besides three in the morning phone calls. _As she fell asleep, Kim mumbled, "Loveable kook."


	29. Mr Fudgies

**Chapter 29: Mr. Fudgies**

"Grappling beam?" Kim asked.

"Yeah the parts came in this morning," answered Jim.

"Cool, hop in, I'll drive you guys to Mr. Fudgies," Kim said to her brothers.

* * *

As Kim pulled into the Mr. Fudgies Ice O'Rama parking lot, she noticed a familiar blue scooter with a bubble horn. Instead of pulling up to the front to drop off her brothers she pulled into an open spot. She shut off her car and unbuckled her seat belt as Jim and Tim were getting out of the car. "You're coming in with us?" asked Tim.

"I could go for some ice cream. Besides how would you two get back home?" Kim replied nonchalantly.

Jim tugged on Tim's shirt and pointed towards the scooter. The brothers looked at each other and nodded knowingly. The trio walked into the ice cream shop and saw Ron there at the counter holding his chin as he was trying to make his decision. Fortunately no one was behind him waiting. As Kim started to sneak up behind Ron, she didn't notice that Jim was running the cam recorder on his Jimmunicator and Tim was getting a program ready to upload the potential blackmail video from his Timmunicator.

"No Rufus, my monkey issues have nothing to do with not getting the banana cream pie ice cream. It's just ahhh!" said Ron before he jumped slightly in the air as Kim briefly tickled him from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Ron saw Kim with a playful smile on her face. He turned around and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as their noses slightly touched. Kim then said, "I owed you a surprise tickle attack from that night at Bueno Nacho."

"Well, I guess turnabout is fair play," Ron commented. Then he asked, "You want an ice cream?"

"Please and thank you." The couple then turned towards the counter to see that Jim and Tim had cut in front of them and were receiving their order. As the two cones were handed to boys, Ron said, "Put those two on my bill along with my lady's order," as he put his arm around Kim's waist and gestured to her with his free hand.

"Thanks Ron," the twins said in unison.

As they walked over to a booth, Jim said to Tim, "Delete the blackmail this time?"

Tim responded, "Sure, besides we need to discuss the next contract when they get over here."

"The new car contract or the scooter contract we talked about after we helped Kim put Camille Leon in jail?" Jim asked.

"Let's try putting them both into one," replied Tim.

As the twins were walking and conversing, Kim kissed Ron on the cheek to show her appreciation. Ron smiled back. "Today's the Ronster lucky day. End of this quarter's fiscal budget, and I have enough money to treat my lady to something outside date night."

"Don't forget the fact there isn't any kind of line to be held up by your flirting," teased the man behind the counter.

Kim had been so preoccupied with surprising Ron and the subsequent reaction that she hadn't even looked at the employee behind the counter. "Oh Felix! Uh, hi," Kim said feeling a little embarrassed at her behavior earlier.

Felix just chuckled. "Hey Possible, it's nice to see you too. I'll let you know it took just about everything I had to not tell Ron you were sneaking up on him."

"Well thanks, like I said I owed him a surprise tickle attack for one he gave me earlier."

"The sight was worth my silence; now what can I get you two?"

Kim looked at the menu posted on the wall behind Felix and said, "I'll have the banana split." Felix then looked over at Ron who answered, "I'll have the chocolate sundae." Felix then pressed some buttons on his wheelchair to have his robotic arms extend. While he used his regular hands to prepare the sundae, the robotic arms prepared the banana split. In no time at all the orders were ready. Ron paid and left a nice tip for his friend. "Thanks Felix," Kim and Ron said.

"Jinx, you two allow me to forgo the singing I have to do when I get tips!" Felix quickly replied.

"I guess we have to," Ron replied light heartedly.

Felix grinned. "As for the thanks, you're welcome. Try to stop in again sometime, though if the place is more crowded like usual you may want to keep the flirting down until after you order."

Kim lightly blushed as the couple waved at their friend and walked towards the booth next to Jim and Tim. The twins had almost finished their cones as they walked over to Kim and Ron. Knowing that look in their eyes, Kim asked suspiciously, "Okay, what do you want Tweebs?"

"We have another offer," said Tim as he handed only a single piece of paper to Kim. Jim then said, "It's simple. We will perform all maintenance, add any requested modifications, and agree to not use the car in any form of blackmail or prank."

Kim was surprised at the 'no blackmail' clause. She then got suspicious since this seemed too good of a deal. "What's the catch?" retorted Kim.

"You agree to use at least once any modifications you don't request that we add to the car for your missions. That way when we try to sell our modification services to Global Justice, we have someone who can vouch for our work," said Tim. Then Jim added, "Of course we won't put all the modifications into one car for Global Justice, just different sets for different cars. The only car to get everything will be the original product. The supercar of our own creation will stay a one of kind."

Kim smirked knowing that her brothers weren't going to let any car ever outclass hers. "Okay, I think you two have a deal." Before she could read and sign, Tim then spoke.

"We're also working on plans for an ultimate scooter. We won't start until we complete all the blueprints and get all the parts in, but the last part is that we can use Ron's scooter."

Kim turned towards her boyfriend and said, "Well, how about it Ron? I won't sign unless you're willing to."

"I don't know KP…" Ron started to reply.

Jim then added, "We'll supercharge the bubble horn."

Ron then quickly exclaimed, "Booyah! The Ronster is game," as he grabbed the pen from Kim to sign his name.

Tim looked at Jim, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha"


	30. Diversion of the Dating Kind

**Chapter 30: Diversion of the Dating Kind**

"I think someone owes me a diversion…of the dating kind," said Kim after she had grabbed Ron's hand.

"Nacos and a movie?" the blond haired boy asked with excitement. Rufus jumped on his owner's shoulder, grinned, and rubbed his stomach to show his opinion of the suggestion.

"Sounds out of this world," replied the red haired teen as she walked off the football field with her head relaxing against Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Ron and Kim walked away from the ticket booth at the movie theater. Ron was visibly down after finding out the theater had been unusually busy tonight and sold out all the movies. Fire code occupancy regulations wouldn't permit any more people into the theater. The couple just slowly walked towards Kim house. Trying to pick up her boyfriend's spirits she said, "Ron, I just asked for a diversion of the dating kind. It doesn't have to be a movie. As long as I can just spend the time with you, it'll be perfect."

Ron wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't gloomy anymore either as he replied, "Thanks KP." They walked a while in silence as they just enjoyed each other's company. Ron noticed, however, that Kim would still limp every now and then from when she had battled the alien in Drakken's lair. The battle suit had limited a lot of damage from when she traded blows with WarMonga, but apparently a shot to her leg still hurt enough a day later for her to limp when she got tired.

When they got to the Possible Residence, Kim opened the door to find only Jim and Tim playing video games.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Kim asked.

"Mom got called into the hospital," answered Jim.

"Dad had to go fix a problem at the space center," added Tim.

Then Kim caught the remote that Tim tossed at her. She shot a questioning look at the Tweebs. Jim then spoke up, "While you two were at Bueno Nacho, we ran into Felix and Zita on our way home. We overheard Zita telling Felix that the movie theater had already sold out all their tickets for the evening, so we figured you would be home soon."

Tim commented, "Enjoy your diversion. We're heading upstairs to plan some routines to use with the banana cream mouth foam."

"After that we got some… other things we're working on," added Jim.

As the twins went up the stairs, Tim asked, "which one do you want to work on tonight?"

"Let's try to finish up the molecular transducer," replied Jim.

"Right, we need to add that smoothie making feature to it," commented Tim.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Possible got home at the same time. The front door opened to a living room with dimmed lights. The light from the television still shined. Walking over James Possible saw Kim asleep lying in the arms of a sleeping Ron Stoppable. He smiled as he saw Ron's arms wrapping around his daughter in a sense of drawing her closer. There was a sense of protectiveness in the way Ron cradled his daughter.

Ann Possible watched her husband with care. Sure, he had threatened to send Ron into a black hole when their daughter went to Middleton Days with him, but he had also smirked as he had closed Ron's jaw when it had dropped in admiration of their daughter's physical beauty. James was protective of his daughter, but he also held Ron in high regard, especially with how Ron watched out for Kim on all their missions. She walked over to her husband and said, "Let them sleep James. It looks like they've had a long day."

"Okay Ann, I'll let you get the lights. See you upstairs," he replied before giving his wife a kiss. As he went upstairs, Mrs. Possible went over to pick up the TV remote. The movie they had fallen asleep watching was approaching its end. She smiled as she thought. _So they were watching "The Cuddle Buddy Movie"_. _Seems they decided to cuddle together more than actually watch the cuddle movie. By the looks of things, the twins even left them alone for the night and didn't cause any damage to other parts of the house. Maybe those two are starting to mature a little. _

Ann Possible finish shutting off the all the lights and put a blanket over Kim and Ron. As she started to walk up the stairs, she turned around when some light had caught her eye. _Huh. I thought I had turned off all the lights _she thought as she walked back into the living room. She stared at what seemed to be a thin aurora of blue light surrounding Kim and Ron. Ann blinked and the room was once again dark. _Maybe I was just imagining things. I am a bit tired from working the extra shift at the hospital tonight, _she thought has she headed back up the stairs.

Downstairs on the couch, a thin blue aurora flowed off of Ron and caressed Kim. It slowly surrounded the area of Kim's leg that had not recovered yet from her previous fight. After a few minutes, it retracted back into Ron with Kim's leg being as good as new. Unaware of it all, Kim and Ron just slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	31. I Like Weird

**Chapter 31: I Like Weird**

"Ehh, you don't think Kim has one of those?" Ron asked Rufus.

'Uh-uh' Rufus sounded as the naked mole rat shook his head.

"Hey Ron," Kim said from right behind him.

"Ahh!" Ron exclaimed as he put his hands in the air. Then he reflexively lowered them so his hands protectively covered his head.

Kim just stared for a moment and then asked, "What are you doing?"

Ron, quickly regaining his composure, replied, "Nothing," as his eyes looked side to side.

"You're weird," Kim commented.

"Kim," Ron replied defensively.

"Shhh" Kim said as she placed one finger on Ron's lips with her eye lids lowered into the sexy stare that was reserved for only Ron. Staring right into his brown orbs with that stare she said, "I like weird." Kim then dropped her finger from Ron's mouth and gave him a very tender kiss. As she drew away, Kim kept her eyes closed for a moment to savor the most recent kiss. "Yeah, definitely like weird."

* * *

Ron took a bite out of his hot dog after explaining to Kim how he had tried to help Wade. Kim responded to the explanation by saying, "So this is like our first sitch with Senior Senior Senior."

Ron swallowed then said, "Yeah, except Wade didn't turn evil. I was only trying to be like a big brother and help the guy out you know."

Kim cupped his cheek and softly said, "Yeah, I know. " Ron took Kim's hands into his own and stroked them. As Kim enjoyed the hand massage, she said, "Come on let's go to the park. I want to be someplace where I can actually cuddle with my favorite cuddle buddy. Dining tables tend to get in the way of that."

"Sure KP," replied Ron in a relaxing tone.

* * *

"Sensei, I have finished writing the letter you requested for Stoppable-san's parents," said Hirotaka.

"Thank you. I will be heading off soon with Hana. I leave teaching our younger students in your capable hands while Yori-san looks after the Yamanouchi treasures."

"I will do my best Sensei," replied Hirotaka as he bowed respectfully.

* * *

"Dear, what do you think about this letter we got from the Yamanouchi Adoption Agency?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"Oh, I think it would be a wonderful idea to help the little girl. And Ronnie would make such a great big brother," replied Mrs. Stoppable.

"I'll crunch the numbers to see how long we have to save before we can get all the supplies for a nursery. Then we can adopt this little girl," said Mr. Stoppable.

"Such a cute girl too; I'm sure Hana will make a wonderful addition to our family," said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at the adoption photo.


	32. Bundle of Joy

**Chapter 32: Bundle of Joy**

Kim was walking through the park with Monique talking about the mission involving Monkey Fist. Although Kim was a little more preoccupied with details that didn't exactly pertain to the mission itself. "Yori was pretty nice. She even talked about us going after the third key like it was a Girls' Night Out. She also said something about thinking Ron was my destiny or something. I thought she liked him. How could she be so…so impassive about Ron being off the market?"

"Kim, did you ever think that maybe that's the difference between you two?" answered Monique.

"You want to try that one again?"

"Yori was able to not be heartbroken over Ron because she only liked him. She liked him a lot, but in the end she only liked him. You on the other hand do just about anything you can to keep Ron to yourself as much as possible. You can't give up like Yori did because you don't just like Ron; you love him," explained Monqiue. Then she teased Kim, "Though you have a new girl to compete with for Ron's affections now," as she pointed toward the playground they were coming up on.

The girls saw Ron playing with his little sister by the twisty slide. Kim smiled with admiration as she said to Monique, "I think I'll be okay." Then Kim voiced her thoughts, "Such a loveable man, he even has a little bad boy in him too."

"That's right, you like yourself a little bad boy every now and then don't you," Monique teased.

Kim face beamed with a naughty smile. "And Ron has a little nefarious streak in him. Like with how careful he tried to be in buying up the exact brand of flour down to the expiration date. Except for the last bag he bought being sugar, it was very well thought out. He stuck with it too, all 1,933 bags. At least Barkin changed the F minus to a C minus when Ron's parents told Barkin of all the things Ron had to do when he babysat Hana a lot during the assignment."

"Yeah, and you're the only one to give Ron the hottie diff boost with that nefarious streak."

Kim teased back, "That's healthy for those other girls then. They don't have to fight with me to get Ronshine."

"I guess so. Well girl, I have to work in about an hour. Assistant Manager means I have a few more shifts at Club Banana now. I leave you to get your Ronshine and to test your Kimshine theory some more."

"Later Monique," Kim said as her friend turned onto the park path that headed towards the mall. Kim then came up behind Ron and encompassed him and Hana with a hug as she said in his ear, "I knew you would be a great big brother once that fraternal instinct kicked in."

Ron turned his head to greet his girlfriend with a soft kiss. "Care to join in on the fun?"

"I'd love to," Kim said as she sat down beside Ron. Hana then started to crawl from Ron's lap to her lap.

From a distance, Monique looked back at her two friends as she walked away. She stopped to grin as she took in the scene. _Those look like a young couple playing with their own bundle of joy. It maybe baby, baby's brother, and the brother's girlfriend, but I'd say they look more like a young mom and dad with a baby. I wish I had a camera right now, that scene is just too sweet. Oh well, all in due time I guess. All in due time._


	33. Friendships and Homecoming

**Chapter 33: Friendships and Homecoming**

_Ohhhh,_ Ron mentally groaned at his computer desk in his attic bedroom. Rufus hopped up onto the desk. Ron then talked to his buddy, "Rufus what am I going to do? I've pretty much already gotten back rejection letters from every university I've applied to. I thought those things took weeks to process, and I'm getting stuff back within the week I send it. You would think with a C+ average that someone would accept me." Ron then heard a rapping on his window. Looking outside, Ron saw Felix hovering outside his window. Ron opened it.

"Ron my man, you missed our basketball game today."

Ron looked over at the clock and saw it was over an hour since he promised to be at the school gym to play Felix in a game of hoops. "Sorry man, I've just been working on this whole college application thing."

"Sounds interesting, mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Ron replied as he backed away from the window so Felix to get in.

Felix set his chair down on the floor. Ron caught a few papers that blew off of his nightstand and put them back. Ron headed over to his desk to sit down. Felix rolled over next to Ron's desk. Felix looked over some of the brochures on the desk as Ron spoke, "Look how about we reschedule for…dude you probably don't need any of those. You're in the running for valedictorian. You've probably could get into some place better than what I'm looking at."

"It couldn't hurt to look. One of these places might have a better atmosphere and still offer a good cyber-robotics program than colleges I've visited so far. What's this Intercontinental University?"

"Oh I forgot to take that one out. It was one of Drakken's recent schemes."

Felix tossed that brochure into the trash. He then looked back at the pile by Ron's nightstand. "None of those either?"

"I hadn't gone through those yet," Ron replied as he went back to typing. "If you want to look, knock yourself out."

Felix flipped quickly through a few of the brochures, but stopped when he came to a blue and white colored brochure. "Ron you may want to check out this Northern Shore University."

"Huh?" Ron replied as he spun back around.

"This pamphlet says one of the unique things about the school is that they offer both Liberal Arts and Vocational Programs."

Ron took the brochure from Felix and read, " 'Northern Shore University, a place where vocational and traditional students learn together to make a better world.' "

Felix then added, "And it says they are offering a new vocational track starting what would be our freshman year."

Ron's eyes went to the vocational section over the pamphlet. "Culinary Arts? Booyah! Ron Stoppable is going to be a chef extraordinaire. Hmm, it says here that in addition to the application online, I have to set-up a date to come and cook a full course meal." Ron looked up from the brochure at Felix. "I think the Ronster's college future is looking a little brighter. Thanks Felix."

"You're welcome. Who knows, I might apply too. The brochure mentioned a cyber-robotics program. Now about rescheduling your next basketball beat down…"

* * *

Kim and Ron got into Kim's car after the homecoming dance started to wind down. On the way back to Kim's house, they conversed in the car.

"Ron you didn't have to give up the Homecoming King title. I know technically that you have that option with the strange election rules the school has, but no one has ever done that before."

"It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Besides the basketball dude…Brett Towers…had the second most votes. He's also like the height of two Bonnie's, so the picture in the yearbook should be pretty funny," Ron replied as they came to the stoplight closest to Kim's house. "Besides, I've already got my special girl," he added has briefly held Kim's hand.

Kim blushed as she thought _even after all these months I still can't stop blushing when he gets romantically sensitive like this. _As the car continued after the light turned green, Kim asked a question that had been on her mind for a little while. "Ron, you do know that I wasn't mad at you for being the kissee back at the Pizza Party-torium, right?" By this point, Kim was pulling into the garage at her house.

Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I've been pretty worried about that."

"Come on, let's go inside and talk then," Kim replied softly trying to ease Ron's anxiety.

Kim curled up with Ron on her bed as Ron started. "I've noticed you tend to get uneasy when I get the chance to be alone with someone - like with Yori a couple of months ago. Then you had to walk in on that sight in JP Bearymore's. I was scared that…that the queen kissing me had just taken me away from the girl I actually would want to kiss. Especially when you made your twelve years comment."

Now it was Kim's turn. "I guessed at what happened when I saw Bonnie grabbing onto you, especially with your face being like 'what in the world' as your hands stayed by your side. When you spoke, the twelve years things was more so to help me keep my anger down until I could get to Bonnie." Kim humorously grinned. "It's not like I expected you to kiss me back in Pre-K." After a moment after looking at each other, Ron and Kim laughed at the Pre-K comment.

Ron, obviously less anxious now, said, "I was a little worried when you were staring down Bonnie. You looked like you were pretty close to using every bit of the sixteen styles of Kung-Fu you know on her."

Kim cradled Ron's cheek as they laid on the bed together and said, "What can I say? I can get very greedy and selfish. I don't want to lose you to anyone. Anyone who tries to take you from me is going to get all sixteen styles of Kung-Fu."

Ron gave Kim the special smile he saves just for her as he ran his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Ron asked, "A Ronshine/Kimshine kissing session before your brothers get sent home for blowing something up at the homecoming dance?"

"Please and thank you."

* * *

Kim was folding shirts with Monique as they prepared for Club Banana to open for the day's business. "I haven't felt sad like I did before heading out on that mission in a long time. Ron never gave himself enough credit. To not come with me on a mission because he thought I would get hurt if he did is touching to think about now, but back then I didn't care about that. I just saw Ron locking himself away from everyone."

"But the worst part was he locked himself away from you."

"Yeah, but things worked out. His dad gave him advice that helped him to get over his statistics craze. He came and rescued Wade and me and we got out of there before the factory blew up," said Kim.

"What advice did his dad give him?"

"Some things are worth the risk. Of course Ron added his own bit after that when he explained it to me."

"Let me guess, that you are always worth the risk."

"Yeah," Kim replied with her love for Ron clear as crystal in her soft tone. Then she giggled as she added, "After he made that comment, we took a break from dismantling the panic room for a little bit."

"I take it he got some serious Kimshine during the break," Monique quipped.

"Well, a dose of Kimshine does make for a happy Ron Stoppable."

"So my theory is officially supported?"

"For now, but I plan on conducting some follow-up research to test for reliability and accuracy," Kim teased back. Before Monique could reply, Kim finished folding the last shirt and said, "That's the last of them. Is there anything else before we open Assistant Manager?"

Monique looked around to check to see that everything was in order. She then looked at her watch and saw that it was time for the store to open. As she lifted the gate to the storefront, she saw Felix waiting. "Hi Felix," Monique welcomed.

"Hi Monique," Felix replied and then continued, "Rolling by to pick up a gift for Zita."

"That's so sweet," Kim commented from inside the store.

Felix rolled towards the table Kim had just put one of Club Banana's new lines on to pick out the clothes he was getting for Zita. When he got to the table, he said, "Nice to see you too, Possible. How's Ron doing?"

"He's doing fine," Kim answered while Felix was grabbing the clothing he was buying for Zita. Kim noticed a blue and white pamphlet in the bag on the back of Felix's wheelchair. The top of the pamphlet stuck out and had a university's name on the top line.

"Felix, I never thought you would look at a school that I hadn't heard of before. I figured you go to some famous top notch school with how your grades are."

"The diversity of programming caught my interest." He then reached behind and grabbed the pamphlet. Handing it to Kim, Felix said, "Here, I've been meaning to give it back to Ron. With some of the recent missions you two are getting, we haven't been able to get together for a game of hoops or even some video game action." He then ribbed Kim, "You, on the other hand, never have a problem with getting time with Ron."

"Being the girlfriend has its perks," Kim replied as Felix went over to the cash register. Kim processed the transaction and handed Felix the bag with Zita's gift.

"Thanks Possible. Take care Monique. You too Kim," Felix said as he left the store.

With a little downtime Kim looked at the pamphlet Felix had given her. _Hmm…Northern Shore University - it definitely has a wide variety of programs like Felix said. It offers quite a few of the majors I've been thinking about and it's a little less expensive than the colleges I showed Mom and Dad. Including vocational programs as degree options is also an interesting touch. _Kim's eyes were drawn to the Culinary Arts track that was circled in blue ink. In an open space of the pamphlet next to the Culinary Arts headline she saw Ron's handwriting. _It's a menu. A meal to include a Mediterranean salad, pan roasted red snapper with fresh lemon, cheesy saffron potatoes, and halva cake. _Kim then got below the menu back to the typed font of the pamphlet. '_Culinary Arts applicants are to send in a regular application and schedule a date to cook one full course meal as part of the application process.' _Kim smiled as reached below the register counter to grab her backpack. She put the brochure into her bag. She then said out loud, "Looks like I have one more college that I want to apply to."

Monique noticed the 'Northern Shore Univeristy' heading on the pamphlet as she came around the counter. "Kim, I may be not going to college because my goal is to work towards being a Club Banana Store Manager someday, but you've got better options than that. There are plenty of schools more prestigious than Northern Shore University that would offer the programs you're interested in."

"True Monique," Kim said slyly. Then she added, "But how many Universities offer a program I'm interest in and one that Ron's is interested in?"

"You want to run that one by me again?"

"Northern Shore University also has a Culinary Arts Program Ron's is applying to get into. I can tell you from the few stay at home dates we've had that he cooks almost as good as he kisses."

Monique held up her hand slightly. "Girl, I'll take your word on that analogy since I won't ever know how good of a kisser he is. I'd rather not be on the wrong end of someone who knows sixteen styles of Kung-Fu. But I'd get what you're saying. You might get the best of both worlds. You go to college and still get to have your daily dose of Ronshine."

Kim playfully replied, "Remember Monique, a daily dose of Kimshine makes for a happy Ron Stoppable and a daily dose of Ronshine makes for a happy Kim Possible."


	34. Precious Memories

**Chapter 34: Precious Memories**

"Or your father could have compressed three seasons of episodes for you to watch while you were getting your memory back," answered Mrs. Possible.

"That would explain it," Kim commented.

"Oh come on, Kim. 'Rockets Are Go'!" Ron tried to pacify.

"Not anymore there not," Kim immediately spat out, and turned off the television.

"Eh," Ron replied, feeling a little exhausted, but hiding it. Then he added, "Well I'm headed home, see you in the morning KP." He waved cheerfully as he went out the front door. Kim concerned that she might have been a little harsh went to the door to make sure Ron hadn't taken her spat the wrong way. Before she could speak when she reach the door, she saw Ron fall forward and over to the side into the grass.

"RON!"

* * *

Kim changed the damp rag on Ron's forehead as he lay on his own bed. Her mom had checked him out and said that he probably fell over from exhaustion. _What exhausted him so much? I pretty much remember everything from when I had amnesia, in addition to the memories I got back. Well I didn't remember watching the Captain Constellation bit, but that got grouped into Dad's massive memory restorative DVDs. He seemed okay after we embraced inside the train. After that we came home and my Dad was watching the Captain Constellation and Ron hopped onto the couch. Eventually I made my comment that Mom gave me the answer for, but nothing would seem to have tired Ron out this much. _

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Stoppable came up the stairs with Hana.

"Kim can you watch Hana for a bit? I need to run to the store and my husband is still at work."

"Sure thing," Kim replied as she took Hana from Mrs. Stoppable's arms. Kim also asked before Mrs. Stoppable went down the stairs, "Quick question, but did Ron do anything extraneous while I was trying to get my memory back?"

Mrs. Stoppable replied, "Nothing more than he usually does. Although I don't think he's had any sleep since he picked you up that morning for your first day at school with your amnesia." She then walked down the steps to head to the store.

As Kim cradled Hana she thought, _Oh! Ron, why didn't you get any sleep? You slept fine the first night I had my amnesia, so what caused you to panic so much the following nights? _She looked at the giggling Hana. "You wouldn't know what he was up to would you?" she asked the child in a mock-serious tone.

Strangely, Hana responded by keeping her hands out like she was trying to reach for Ron's desk. Kim, noticing this, walked with Hana in her arms over to the desk. "Okay Hana, what's over here that you are so interested in?" Hana started to lightly smack the top drawer. _Hmm, maybe Ron keeps some toys for her in there._ Kim opened the drawer to find a lot of index cards. Kim sat down in the desk chair and held Hana in her lap with her left arm. With her right hand, Kim pulled out handfuls of index cards. Kim looked down at Hana only to see the baby now laying, resting her head on Kim's thigh, and sleeping.

After making sure Hana wouldn't roll out of her lap, Kim turned her attention back to the index cards. _These are all various times Ron and I have shared since we became a couple. The hug after defeating the Mathter… that was nice after not being able to touch him for a few days. Or the kiss in SmartyMart after I had commented how he helped me choose him, that was definitely one of our sweeter kisses. The time I caught him trying to practice roller skating. He overheard me talking to Shego about I like to go, but he always fell so we never did it as a date activity. That might have been one our more passionate kisses after he explained why he had been practicing. He's so thoughtful when he doesn't try to be._

The next card Kim read made it clear why Ron hadn't been sleeping. _This card starts with Ron thinking how to remind me of Eric. Ugh… why would he want me to remember that thing? _

Kim's eyes went wide with realization. _He was trying to think of ways to help me remember that he was my boyfriend. _She turned her head to look at Ron sleeping. _He probably stayed up night after night trying to think of something that would work. It wasn't until recently when he seemed to stop having issues with doubting his worthiness of being my boyfriend. Then he had to live through the nightmare of me not remembering that he's the most important person in my life. _

Kim smacked herself in her forehead. _Kim Possible you are a real fool. When I finally got my memories of us as a couple restored, I only told him that 'I think I love you'. There's no 'think' about it - I do love him. He was probably too happy I remembered him as a boyfriend to notice, but he deserves better than that. He even took a pretty decent beating from Shego when he stopped me from fighting her because it was obvious I hadn't recovered my fighting knowledge yet. How he came out of that so unscathed I might never know. After he wakes up tomorrow, he is going to get some serious pampering from me, that's for sure._

Kim was so deep in thought, she hadn't heard Mrs. Stoppable come back into the house. Ron's mom came up into the attic and got Kim's attention when she said, "Thanks for watching Hana for me."

"Oh, it was no big Mrs. Stoppable," Kim replied as she handed the mother her sleeping baby. Kim then walked over to the sleeping Ron and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Sleep well Ron. I'll thank you more tomorrow after you've had your well-deserved rest."

* * *

Kim was almost finished looking through the massive family memories DVD her dad had made for her. She heard her mother asked from behind her, "Is everything alright Kimmie?"

"I'm just trying to see something Mom," Kim replied.

"I feel I should tell you that while Ron enjoyed watching those Captain Constellation episodes with you, he did seem uncomfortable when you used lines from the show. Like he could tell you weren't yourself as you used them."

"That's nice to know Mom, but that's not what I'm looking for," Kim said as she continued to focus on the television screen.

Ann Possible exhaled. She had a feeling as to what her daughter was looking for, but didn't think Kim was going to find any of it. Mrs. Possible was about to speak when her husband came downstairs. "I think Jim and Tim have turned in for the night," he said as he walked into the living room. Seeing Kim was back from taking Ron home, he added, "Hey Kimmie Cub."

Kim hit the stop button on the remote as the memories DVD reached its end. With her back to her parents, clearly enunciating each word, she solemnly said, "Why aren't there any pictures or video of Ron and me dating?"

"Huh?" her father asked.

"Why weren't there any pictures or videos of Ron and me dating on the DVD?" Kim clarified with an irritated tone.

Kim's dad walked over and grabbed the DVD remote and started to play it again. He sat down right beside Kim on the couch. Mr. Possible and Kim stared at the TV as the presentation ran one more time. Ron was clearly in a lot more of the pictures and video than anyone else, but all of them were of times of Kim with Ron before that magical night of junior prom. While the father-daughter pair continued to stare, Kim's mom came up behind her daughter and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmie I don't think he did it on purpose, but I don't think there's anything like that on there," spoke Ann in a soft voice as she tried to soothe the anger she felt rising in her daughter.

Kim's dad put down the remote after quickly going through the DVD he had made. "Huh, I guess I didn't put any in," he said very casually.

Kim eyes narrowed in anger. Almost shouting, standing up as she said, "That's it! You just brush it off like it's no big deal. You found the time to make me watch all of Captain Constellation, a show I can't stand, but you couldn't include even one, just one picture or photo of Ron and me since we started dating!"

Mr. Possible stood up, faced his daughter, and started to reply sternly, "Now just calm down and…"

Kim's anger was only fueled by her father not seeming even remotely sorry. She cut him off as she pointed at his chest with her finger. "Instead of wasting my time showing me a stupid cartoon, you could have tried restoring the memories of the happiest moments of my life so far. That way Ron wouldn't have had to live through the nightmare of seeing me remember everything except the fact he's the most important person in my life!" Kim then shoved her father onto the couch and stormed up the stairs to her room. Mr. Possible was a bit too shocked at his daughter actually violently pushing him to say anything as Kim stormed up the stairs.

Bringing him out of his stupor was his wife as she said, "Kimmie has a point. I should have tried to help more too instead of only keeping the boys from messing with her mind too much."

Mr. Possible exhaled. "It's been a long time since she was actually mad at you or me. And this isn't like getting mad at being disciplined in elementary school."

"Honey, if you noticed, she wasn't mad that you tried to take advantage of her memory loss by trying to get her to like Captain Constellation. It was that you did that at the expense of her precious memories of her and Ron dating. I don't know if it's a feeling she has or if she's seen something to actually tell her, but if Ron took her not remembering that they were a couple pretty hard, I think that would make it even worse for Kimmie. Instead of treating her like a child by telling her to calm down, maybe you should have just apologized."

Ann then went around the couch, sat next to her husband, and placed her hand on his. "She's not a kid anymore James. You need to let go a little more. She will always be your daughter, but you have understand that she has found her special soulmate. Don't make this difficult for her like both my parents did for us okay?" The look in James's eyes told Ann that her words had hit there mark. She then added, "I think it would be best if you tried to apologize tomorrow. I'll have a talk with her tonight." She then kissed her husband before getting off the couch to go upstairs and have a talk with their daughter.

Mrs. Possible gently knocked on Kim's door. "Kimmie, can I come in?"

"Sure Mom," Kim weakly replied.

Kim's mother opened the door that was halfway up the steps between the upper house floor and Kim's attic room. As she walked up into Kim's room she saw her daughter on her bed, back towards the stairs, clutching onto her Pandaroo. Mrs. Possible sat on the stairwell side of her daughter's bed. Kim then mumbled out, "Ron was the only one who said anything about us being a couple when I had amnesia. He even showed me a picture from prom, which only made me think of the times he called wondering if he dreamed the whole thing."

Ann stroked her daughter's head. "Kim, most people probably just saw you two interacting like you always do, so they probably thought you had remembered that already."

"Thinking back on it, you were always trying to tell or show me something when I had amnesia, but you never got to say it between Dad showing me the DVD, you having to do something with Jim or Tim, or Ron trying to restore my memory."

"I was worried about you and Ron. I know your dad would have been too if he didn't get so caught up in reliving the memories with you. He didn't really share your dating memories because those are yours and Ron's alone. It's those precious memories that make your relationship so special."

"Thanks Mom. I'm sorry I yelled at Dad."

"He understands sweetie. He's going to talk with you a little bit tomorrow at breakfast. You two can work things out then. For now try and get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Mrs. Possible bent down and kissed Kim on her forehead. "It will work out fine. I promise you Kim, Ron and you will be okay." She tucked her daughter in under the covers and went back down the stairs, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kim let out a sigh of contentment as she curled into Ron as they lay on the grass in the park. Kim's conversation with her dad that morning had been productive. Ron was doing great and holding her close as they cuddled. Her eyes shined happily as she looked into Ron's eyes. _Yeah, Mom was right. Everything turned out okay. That reminds me. _"Hey Ron."

"Yeah KP."

"You want to eat out tonight? My treat," said Kim.

"Sure, where do you want to eat?"

"It's a surprise. It's not a dress up meal though." _In fact it's going to be at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium. _"Oh and Ron"

"Yes?"

Kim cradled his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too," he replied before their lips joined in a tender kiss.


	35. Moment of Truth

**Chapter 35: Moment of Truth**

After saying goodbye to Yori and Mr. Sensei on Kim's wrist Kimmunicator, the lovebirds snuggled together on the couch as Hana ran in circles on the ceiling. "You and Yori seem to be on pretty friendly terms now," observed Ron.

"I finally got it through my thick skull that she has no interest in taking you away from me. That's a must for any girl to be on friendly terms with me. Not that I think you would leave me, but I don't want other girls trying."

"Yeah, I think I saw how dangerous that could be with Bonnie and Homecoming." Ron commented.

"I've got a man who always comes through when the moment of truth arrives. That plus he's caring, funny, honest, loyal, kind, and a really great kisser," Kim replied, punctuating each of her adjectives with a quick kiss before kissing Ron deeply after calling him a great kisser.

* * *

"What is it Sensei?" asked Yori as she watched her teacher stare at the night sky.

"I sense Stoppable-san will soon face the foe that will awaken his ability to use the Mystical Monkey Power at will."

Hirotaka came up beside Yori and asked, "Sensei, you told us that after the Ultimate Monkey Master was named, he would fulfill three prophecies. The first was preparing Hana to face Yono the Destroyer. The second was to defeat warriors not from this world. Is this foe you speak of part of the second prophecy?"

Sensei was unusually direct as he replied, "Yes. I will give what guidance I can to Stoppable-san for this next step on his journey. However I need you two to prepare for the third prophecy."

"Sensei, I have not seen any scroll telling of this third prophecy. What is it?" asked Yori.

"The third prophecy is only passed down by spoken word. The students of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar at Yamanouchi are told it upon graduating. You two will be graduating in a few weeks, so I will tell you now." Sensei then opened his eyes wider to make better eye contact with his pupils. "After the Ultimate Monkey Master is able to access the Mystical Monkey Power at will, there will be a time of great crisis for the world. The founder of Yamanouchi saw a vision that one of the school's graduates would find the gatekeeper to the Mystic Monkey Realm during that time of crisis. Then the fate of the world will then rest upon a pair of warriors who fight as one."

Hirotaka asked, "What would we do when we find the gatekeeper?"

"I do not know. The gatekeeper passes the rest of the prophecy onto the next gatekeeper. That knowledge will be given when the gatekeeper is revealed during the time of crisis. You must be prepared to do your part and be able to search for the gatekeeper when that time comes. I have full confidence that the two warriors who will fight as one will succeed when the moment of truth arrives."


	36. Shout It Out

**Chapter 36: Shout It Out**

"Wait, what happened? What did I miss?" said Drakken as his directed the hovercraft to Shego, Kim, and Ron's location.

"I don't know, but I think the sidekick just stepped up, monkey style," answered Shego.

"Monkey style? Heh, what's that?" Drakken retorted.

"You had to be here," replied Shego in disbelief.

Drakken looked at the surreal scene of the embracing teen couple just ahead of him and Shego. An evil grin appeared on his face. "Well now this whole alien thing is over, let's finish the job. Flower, take out those two teenagers" The vine from Drakken's neck shot to the side then came at the embracing couple with amazing speed from behind Ron. Right before it reached the two teen crime fighters, Kim opened her eyes as she stayed in Ron's loving embrace and saw the flower coming straight towards Ron's back.

"Ron!" exclaimed Kim. She felt Ron tighten his embrace reassuringly as the mystical blue aurora immediately reappeared around them as bright and visible as ever. When the flower hit the aurora it immediately shriveled up and fell harmlessly to the ground. The two teens turned their heads to the side to glare at Drakken. Drakken was absolutely speechless at seeing this blue aurora appear and utterly defeat his killer plant.

Shego actually said nervously, "Uh, Dr. D, that would be a little of that monkey style I mentioned to you." Shego knew that she was a great fighter, but she also knew that she wouldn't have been able to fight both the aliens by herself with the ease Kim's boyfriend had. While her outside demeanor still showed a great sense of calm, inside she was trying to figure out how to get her and Drakken out of this without being on the wrong end of that blue aurora. Then Shego saw Ron pull Kim affectionately close and whisper something in her ear that caused Kim to grin mischievously.

"Say, Shego, Drakken?" Kim started to say in a tone that indicated she was about to make some kind of offer."

"Yes," Shego replied as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ron and I really need to get back to graduate before some other major disaster strikes. So we're willing to let that little flower attack bit go if you do us a few favors."

Drakken had pulled the hovercraft right next to Shego and started to say, "Why should I oomph." He was stopped by Shego elbowing him in the gut. Shego then asked showing equal parts annoyance and willingness to listen, "And those favors would be?"

"First you keep quiet about Ron's…monkey style, as you put it. Now that will require everyone thinking your…umm…special plants defeated Warhawk and Warmonga and not just the giant machines of destruction, but I think that will be okay," Kim said.

Ron then added, "Second, Drakken and you get cleanup duty."

Kim then said mischievously, "Third, you get out of the world domination business for a while. The killer plants show that you've just about reached the end of your idea rope and Ron and I wouldn't mind getting a little vacation from you two again like we did while you were in prison after our Junior Prom." Kim thought for a second and an idea struck her. "Maybe you could get into the security business."

After grumbling a bit at getting stuck with clean-up, Shego replied, "Okay the first two are fine, but I am not going to become some security guard," trying to only get stuck with the first two favors. Ron then sarcastically commented.

"What you want people to hire you to try to break into their homes and businesses? Get paid for showing someone all the flaws in their security system?" Ron then shuffled his feet a little as Kim and Shego stared at him. Shego seemed to seriously contemplate what he had just said.

Shego then grinned and said, "That's not too bad of an idea monkey boy." Shego shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I guess it's better than getting beat and stuck with cleanup duty." Returning more to her usual sassy demeanor, Shego added, "Now you two get out of here before you make me sick with all your lovesick antics."

The teens smiled at each other as Ron picked Kim up bridal style and blasted off in the spacesuit. As he carried her, she kissed him and said, "Thanks for saving me, but are you sure about not getting any credit for this?"

Ron smiled and replied, "Yeah, we did promise to keep Yamanouchi a secret from everyone but our friends. I would have drawn too much attention if I got the credit. Besides, I've got all the thanks I need with you being here with me." Kim gave him a very deep kiss for that comment. Both of them closed their eyes savoring the profound kiss. After they broke the kiss Ron opened his eyes and said, "WHOA!" as he dodged a light pole they had almost flown straight into. "Uh KP, maybe you should hold off on the thanks so I can watch where I'm flying." Kim giggled and replied with a mock pout.

"Alright, I guess I can wait until later."

* * *

The sun rose on the day after the Lorwardian defeat after a cloudless, star filled night. Slim and Nana Possible were able to find a hotel to check into for the previous night and would soon be joining their relatives to help scavenge the wreckage of their destroyed home. The rest of the Possible family had taken up residence with the Stoppables until their home could be rebuilt. Mr. and Mrs. Possible slept in the guest room. Jim and Tim slept on the sofa pull out bed in the living room. After agreeing to certain conditions regarding bedtime clothing given to them by both their parents, Kim and Ron slept together in his bed. This particular morning both sets of parents were up early and chatting at the Stoppable dining table drinking coffee.

"We bought a very encompassing insurance policy for the house so we could be covered with all the damage Jim and Tim do. It won't be that much trouble to rebuild it," said Mr. Possible.

"The only question will be how long the construction crew takes," added Mrs. Possible.

"Well we have nothing in our garage except for the garden gnome, so feel free to store anything in there that you need while they are rebuilding the house," replied Mrs. Stoppable.

"Our home is your home. Just make sure your boys don't blow anything up here. I don't have the insurance to cover it," commented Mr. Stoppable. At that point, sounds of metal being cut with a blow torch could be heard from the garage. The four adult went over and opened the door to the garage to see Jim and Tim taking the roof off of Kim's car.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Ann Possible inquired.

"It's our graduation gift for Kim," said Tim.

"We adding a convertible feature to the care. It's almost done," added Jim.

"Yeah, the roof can come down like a convertible car, but…" started Tim.

"…we're still working on a stealth mode where a holographic projection will go around the car so it can convert its appearance to look like other vehicles," finished Jim.

"And the parts to Ronald's scooter in the corner?" asked Mr. Possible.

"That's so we can rebuild it with all of the special features we designed," stated Jim.

"Including a supercharged bubble horn," added Tim.

Their mother then said, "Okay boys, but remember this isn't our house. No volatile experiments or activities understood."

"Yes Mom," they replied in unison.

"I see my grandsons are as clever as ever," said Nana Possible as she walked up to the house. She looked at her son and said, "James, your brother had to leave early this morning to get back to the ranch. Old Tornado apparently got a glitch and started to cause trouble in the town during the invasion. He's sorry he couldn't stay longer, but I told him you all would be alright."

"Well if he had to go, then he had to go," commented Ann.

Nana then asked, "Where's my granddaughter. I thought we were going over to the house today to find what we could in the wreckage. That and I think she wanted to spar too."

"I think she's still sleeping upstairs with Ronnie," spoke Mrs. Stoppable.

Nana smiled as she replied, "I'll just wait then. Those two had a big day yesterday."

"Come on in then," Mrs. Stoppable invited. "I'll get you a cup of coffee while you wait."

* * *

In the woods outside Middleton, two nine foot tall green bodies were starting to regain consciousness. They sat up and rested their backs against some trees.

"To be so effortlessly beaten in direct combat, it's shameful," muttered Warhawk.

"It's as if he was controlling some special force that we were powerless against," added Warmonga.

"I felt some of that force when he pushed me back without touching me. Right before he turned blue and levitated."

Warmonga's eyes went wide. "That's right, he turned blue." Warhawk's eyes now went wide. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "The Great Blue!"

"But the Great Blue was supposed to reach out to us and lead our people in conquest," commented Warmonga.

Warhawk sat on the ground thinking. Then he spoke, "That is what the ancient scholars have said. Still, I can't see the two most powerful warriors losing to a mere boy. He must be the Great Blue."

"Then we should seek him out and learn how to make Lorwardia stronger," replied Warmonga.

* * *

Kim started to stir as the sun started to shine through Ron's bedroom window. She opened her eyes as she stretched a little. Her stretching had caused Ron to stir from his sleep as well. Kim watched him as he opened his eyes and looked at her face. The smiled at each other and snuggled as they shared a tender kiss. "Good Morning," Kim said softly.

"Good morning to you too," Ron replied. "You ready to get up?"

"Mmmm…not yet, I'm enjoying snuggling here too much to want to get up now," she replied as she rested her head in the crook of Ron's shoulder. Ron gently wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and stroked her head with his other hand. Kim let out a purring sound conveying her enjoyment of Ron's caresses. Ron turned his head over to the side and saw on his clock that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Hey KP, what time was Nana coming over here this morning?"

With her eyes closed as she enjoyed the petting, Kim replied, "Eight o'clock, why?"

"It's almost nine."

Kim groaned in disappointment of having to the leave comfortable position she was in. "I love my Nana but…"

"You'd rather stay in Ronald's arms all day," teased Nana Possible from the top of the stairs leading into Ron's room.

"Nana," Kim said in shock. Ron just asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see my granddaughter purr like a spoiled kitten," replied Nana. She then continued, "I came up here after having some coffee to see if you were ready to go back to the house and look around. That and to see if you still wanted that rematch your always asking me for Kimberly Ann."

"I guess I can get up," Kim retorted. She quickly bolted upright as Ron startled to tickle her. She rolled out of the bed taking some of the sheets with her.

"Well I guess it'll be easier for you to get up now," Ron said sarcastically.

Kim smirked and replied, "You're right, especially since you're not getting away that easily." She quickly jumped back on the bed and tickled Ron he was tickling her. Nana Possible grinned as she watched the tickle fight as it quickly ended in a draw with the two of them falling off opposite sides of the bed. Before anyone could comment, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim got up and grabbed it off the nightstand next to Ron's clock.

"I'll see you downstairs Kimberly," Nana said as she headed down the steps when Kim answered the incoming call.

"Hey Kim, remember how you told all of us what happened yesterday with how Ron rescued you and everything?" asked Wade.

"Yeah, if I remember right Ron and I told my parents, the Tweebs, Ron's family, Felix, Monique, and you. Why?"

"Apparently after Ron threw them, they went unconscious when they hit the ground. Currently they're not causing any trouble, but they are sitting in the middle of Lowerton Park."

"Do we know what they want?" Kim inquired.

"They want to meet with the Great Blue who defeated them in battle yesterday. I don't think they mean Drakken."

Kim closed her eyes for a moment as she thought. _Ron did get that blue aurora around him yesterday. How can Ron meet with them but not let the world know about his Mystical Monkey Power? _Kim then opened her eyes. "Wade, can you get me in touch with Shego?"

"Uh, sure. Given that their latest Alpine Lair was destroyed, the chances are good that Drakken and Shego are in their primary lair in the Caribbean."

* * *

Shego was watching the news report about the Lowardians in the Lowerton Park in Drakken's main lair when the television screen suddenly went blank. A second later Kim face could be seen on the screen. Shego then said, "Let me guess, this is about Drakken's nine foot tall friends in the park."

"Well, that saves me a lot of explaining. Where's Drakken right now?"

"Still sleeping, why?"

"Good, he won't accidently screw this up. I need you to pick up Ron while I head over to the park. I'll bring them back to the lair so they can talk with their Great Blue, but not have Ron's…monkey powers become public knowledge." _I just need to get the Tweebs to quickly take the roof off my car for the trip. The Lorwardians won't fit with the roof on._

"Pfft, fine. Let's just get this over with; this is almost getting as bad as a family reunion."

Kim just smirked as she broke the connection.

* * *

The Lorwardians blasted off into space from the spaceship Jim and Tim had built with parts they had taken from various inventions in Drakken's lair. As Kim drove away with her brothers and Ron in the car, she said, "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, they seemed to be pretty worried that I was going to destroy their world or something because they tried to destroy mine," replied Ron.

"Ron sounded like some old, pacified martial artist on a TV show though," chimed in Jim.

"Yeah the whole, 'it's not about conquering, it's about protecting' bit seemed a bit cheesy," added Tim.

The Tweebs quickly clammed up seeing a glare from Kim in the rear view mirror that had a very tense warning vibe to it - one that seemed more dangerous than the other lines they'd crossed every now and then.

Ron, not noticing any of this, just said, "I guess someone like Sensei would have said something like that, wouldn't he?"

"You did everyone proud Ron. Although I have to say I was shocked when you said you didn't use any of the martial arts Yamanouchi taught you during your week there."

"Well, Kim, I never really did get any of that stuff. So, I just made it up as I went along."

"The Unpredictable Master," Jim and Tim said together like they had just given Ron a battle name.

Ron chuckled and said, "Hey that's a good description for my style."

"I guess it is. Hmm, at this rate we'll get back in time to help everyone go through the rubble at my house," Kim replied as she looked at the car's clock.

* * *

After getting back to the Stoppable House from getting stuff out from the rubble at the Possible Residence, Kim called Ron's and her friends to come over. Felix, Monique, Zita, and Wade were there a few hours later sitting around a table with Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim. Kim spoke first.

"I was thinking as we were going through the rubble this afternoon. With high school being over, I thought about redoing the website."

Wade replied, "Great idea Kim, but why did all of us need to be here?"

"Well, I was thinking about trying to turn it into a nonprofit group, instead of just being Kim Possible's website. I thought it could be renamed Team Possible," Kim answered squeezing Ron's hand under the table as she talked about the new name.

"What roles did you have in mind for all of us?" asked Monique.

"I figured Wade would do his thing. The tweebs would handle the car, help Wade with gadgets, and be a backup mission crew handling requests that Ron and I might not be able to get too. Monqiue and Zita I thought could team up with Felix as another crew. Ron and I would still handle most of the dangerous world-saving quests, but a lot of the other requests we get on the website are a lot less dangerous. Having some help with those requests would help a lot."

"Sounds like a nice plan Possible," replied Felix.

Kim then said, "Yeah, I've given it a lot of thought. I think we really have something special going here that helps a lot of people. I don't think we should lose that just because high school is over with. To help with things, I've looked into studying non-profit management when I go to college."

"So you've picked your college?" asked Zita.

"No, not yet, I've just narrowed it down a lot," Kim said hesitantly, knowing that college was a sensitive topic to Ron since he hadn't received any acceptance letters yet.

Felix, picking up on this, refocused the discussion, "Well, you can count me in. Team Possible should get off to a running start." Zita, Wade, and Monique quickly gave their commitment as well. Jim looked at Tim.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" asked Jim.

"Hoosha," replied Tim.

* * *

Things were settling down at the Stoppable House later that evening. Monique had arranged to meet with Zita at the mall later to give some aesthetic touch to creating the Team Possible Logo and Trademarks. They left with Wade and Felix after dinner. Jim and Tim were putting the finishing touches on the convertible aspects of Kim's car before she and Ron left to spend a week at the beach. Ron and Kim were in the attic getting ready to sleep before the long drive to the beach tomorrow.

"I know I didn't say it at the meeting Ron, but thanks for helping fund all of this to get it off the ground." Kim said as she sat on the bed looking at Ron while he checked his email.

"I had to find something to do with the money KP. Dad is having me put all the royalty checks into some special savings account after I blew the first one in a week. An actuary Dad knows is on the Board of Directors of the credit union where we opened the account," he replied. Then getting out of the chair, Ron walked over, sat on the bed, and put his arm around Kim. "The important thing is I've gotta support my lady."

Kim gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you. Curious, how often do you get those checks anyways?"

"Once a year, they'll probably fall between 90 million and 99 million dollars. I sometimes wonder how many of those nickels come from the nacos I buy. Dad said something about the interest being 0.50% APR and it compounds monthly. That second check has probably been in there for about a year now. If only I would need some of that to pay for college I'd be a little happier right now," Ron replied.

Before Kim could give Ron some comforting words, Ron's dad spoke as he walked up the stairs. "Oh Ronald, I forgot to give this to you when you got back today." He handed his son an envelope. Then Mr. Stoppable handed Kim another envelope and said to her, "Your mother checked the mailbox at your house. Apparently they're still delivering mail to it since the mailbox wasn't destroyed. This letter was addressed to you." Mr. Stoppable then walked back down the steps.

"Thank you," Kim told him as he walked down the stairs. Then she turned to Ron and asked, "Who's it from Ron?"

"Northern Shore University," he replied. "Who sent you mail KP?"

Kim looked down at the envelope. She turned it around so Ron could see it was a letter from Northern Shore University too. Kim quickly opened her envelope. Upon seeing it was another acceptance letter, she put it back in the envelope and placed it on the nightstand.

"Another acceptance letter?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Kim said casually as she really hoped Ron's letter was equally good news. She watched as Ron opened up his envelope and started to read. Kim couldn't see his face behind the paper as she sat on his bed. Lowering and folding the letter, Ron had a solemn look on his face. He walked over and tossed the letter on top of Kim's letter. He sat down on the bed and exhaled. Kim put her hand softly on his shoulder and started to say quietly, "Ron…"

He quickly spun around, picked Kim up, and shouted out happily. "BOOYAH! I'm going to college KP! I'm going to college!"

Kim let out a bit of a happy yelp as Ron sat her back down on the bed. She then pulled him into a very passionate kiss. As they broke the kiss, Kim rubbed noses with Ron and said, "I'm so proud of you." Then she added, "I think one of the colleges that accepted me just got the winning tiebreaker for having me go there."

"And what would that be?"

"Having a special someone there who brings more joy to my life than anyone else," Kim said as she kissed him again.

"You sure KP? I mean it's not like we won't be seeing each other. You can go somewhere a little…" Ron was silence by a finger on his lips.

"I'll get a great education anywhere I go Ron, but only one of those places has you there. That's all I need to know."

Ron pulled Kim into a tender embrace and thanked her by caressing her as his lips massaged her own. They settled down in the bed together and snuggled for a while longer. Soon after, Ron and Kim were sleeping peacefully, content that they would go through college as they had gone through so many other things in their life. They would go through it together.


End file.
